Hesitant Love
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-ni-eien-ni
Summary: Sango's entire village and family has been slaughtered. Sango has assumed the identity Yukimori, Kaoru, a boy and is roommate to the impossibly cute Higurashi, Kagome and attends TU with her. Why can't she keep her eyes off of this adorable girl?
1. New Roommate

Hello again (title of a TVXQ song). I recently fell in love with the Sango x Kagome coupling and a story idea hit me yesterday. So here it is my second fanfic. And I'd also like to forewarn that this is again a Yuri fanfic and coupling so don't like don't read it. And if you flame me I will kick your sorry butt using my DDR leg muscles (I could kick a 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do between 2 and 3 feet back when I was practicing kicks and she had a huge body pad to block her from the kicks even when I wasn't trying my hardest so be forewarned of that too^^)

**Disclaimer:** Kono kyarakutaa wa watashi no kyarakutaa jyanakute. Kono pon sutorri kyarakutaa wa Takahashi, Rumiko-san no. (Translation these characters are not mine. The original story and characters is Takashi, Rumiko-san's.)

Character profiles:

Yukimori, Sango: a 19 year old demon slayer on the run. She is forced to move to Tokyo to hide from her pursuers and decides to go to the University of Tokyo to avoid further suspicion she also disguised herself as a boy (she wasn't willing to cut her hair so she usually puts it up into a ponytail and wears a cap over it) and finds herself in an interesting predicament when she becomes a certain someone's apartment roommate. Her alias is Miyamoto, Kaoru. She is a freshman in college.

Higurashi, Kagome: also a student at the University of Tokyo, she has been looking for an apartment roommate for sometime when she accepts an applicant she mistakenly takes "him" for a "her" because she forgot to add a gender question to her applications (note Kaoru can be a boy or girls name but is mostly a boy's name). She is 18 and soon to be 19 and a freshman in college.

Kinyama, Inuyasha: is a longtime friend of Kagome's and he is secretly fighting his feelings for someone he desperately wishes he doesn't have feelings for a dear friend. He is a half-demon, dog. He is 21 and a junior in an all boys' college.

Kinyama, Inutaisho: father to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru is a famous demon all in his own right for being big business owner and he is legendary in the business for having made it to the top at the young age of 20 and he is now 50 and training his oldest son, Sesshoumaru, to be the heir to his company. He still doesn't look a day over 25 though due to his demon blood he will age slowly after stopping at 25 for the next few hundred years.

Kinyama, Sesshoumaru: is Inuyasha's older brother and though he has a cold indifferent front he does love his brother and would do anything to protect him (not that he'd ever admit it). He is full blooded dog demon and he is 24 years old.

Urusagawa, Kouga: is a longtime rival of Inuyasha's but they are still good friends despite their rivalry. He is full blooded wolf demon and he is 22 and also a junior in college with Inuyasha.

Fushicho Faction: this group named themselves the Phoenix (Fushicho is the Japanese word for Phoenix) Faction because as the name Phoenix their ability to appearing not to exist and being able rise ashes of their dirty work.

I might add new characters at a later time.

Prologue: Sango's family is a prominent demon slaying village during modern times and one day Sango comes back from training in the mountains near her village to find that everyone has been slaughtered and a note saying that they were going to find her and kill her too. She has now moved to Tokyo and goes to a university there.

Sango's pov

I arrived at the apartment I was to room with whoever had rented out and chosen me. Apparently it located on 1st floor and room number 8 at the end of the hallway. She/he had told me she kept a spare key inside a plant by her door. I looked around when I had no response when I knocked to announce my arrival. It wasn't under the plant … so maybe she had it hidden _in_ the plant …? And luck had it I found it after digging a little bit. _Hmm … she's a clever girl. She seems to have street smarts thinking to do that. I didn't want to bother thinking of my new roommate as she/he so I just thought of this person as a she. I assumed this because the person in question had said their name was Kagome but left it at that. I suppose that was also another street smart thing to do so no one could follow you or stalk you. Neither did she give out her address … just a description of the apartment and only told me the address by e-mailing it to my account, which was __ and that's how I ended up here._

I unlocked the apartment's front door to find it was no one else in the apartment. I walked in and yelled "Hello? Is anyone here?" I listened for something and when I heard no response I walked into the apartment a little more. I looked around and saw computer desk in a corner of the room with a few pictures on the desk as well as a printer and computer and its hard drive and little speakers on either end of the computer. It seemed there was a little CD/DVD rack as well on the desk and a desk lamp. Everything was so … neat. It seems my new roommate is a very clean person, not excessively so though to my relief. _Street smart __**and**__ neat, I'm just learning things about her by looking at her things and being inside her … no __**our**__ apartment for the past few minutes._

I decided to go down the hallway and see which of the two bedrooms she had mentioned would be mine. Upon walking a few feet down the hallway I saw a door to my left and knocked softly, hearing no answer I opened the doorknob to find the room filled with various things, the theme being pink and blue. It seemed my roommate _was_ a girl and I had guessed right. I didn't look for longer than necessary not wanting to invade her privacy. I guessed that the room down the hallway a little further to the right was my room. Wrong it was a bathroom instead with a bathtub and shower stall separate from each other. This bathroom was a decent size for being in an apartment complex. It looked to be about 12 by 6 over all. There was a double sink to my right and a large mirror fitted to be the same length of the bathroom's double sink. _I could get used to this_.

I walked down the hall a little further and found that my room was at the very end of the hallway and the door was located to the left, so I guessed that her room was located right next to mine. There seemed to also be a small little closet across from the door to my new room. Curious I opened it and found it to be a supply closet full of toiletries as well as things for the kitchen and so on. I finally walked to my room to find it empty but for some furniture including a bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and a little side table with a small located on its center. _Perhaps it was a reading lamp?_ There was also a larger lamp located to the right of the desk. I started unpacking my suitcase and satchel with what was left of my possessions from home and a few things I managed to buy with a secret stash of money in my house that amounted to a fair sum of yen.

I finished unpacking within ¾ of an hour. I just remembered I hadn't locked the door to the apartment in my exploration of this apartment. I went to relock it, when I got three feet within the door the doorknob started turning and I jumped right next to the door, landing silently due to years of training and crouched into a defensive and at the same time offensive position and braced myself for an intruder. I found myself shocked into quite the surprise when I had in my arms a young woman about the same age as me. I flushed in embarrassment and covered her mouth before she could scream and kicked the door closed. "Please don't scream." I said in a desperate attempt to calm her _so she was a girl after all._ When I was sure she wouldn't scream I gently righted her, seeing as I was the only thing keeping her from falling the way I had grabbed her left her leaning on me with almost all of her weight, which wasn't much I might add, and she had the heel of her sneakers against the ground alone, and let go of her mouth.

"Just _who _are_ you_ and what are you doing in my apartment," as I was about to reply she continued, something seeming to have clicked in her head, "wait are you supposed to be my roommate?" She asked I nodded my head once to indicate that she was correct. "B-but … y-you're a-a … b-boy," she stuttered nervously at me, I felt a small smile tug at my lips because of her face and reaction, "I thought … thought that … you … were a … girl." She continued hesitantly this time rather than nervously, her blush still very present and I was very conscious for the first time that she was beautiful. I hadn't taken time to look at her face earlier but now that I did, I could see she was very beautiful and adorable. The way she was acting right now was just too cute for words.

Glad that I had a naturally deep voice for a girl I lowered my pitch just a pitch, low enough for a guy but still high enough to be a girl's voice as well. I said "I never said I was a girl in my application," I explained to her and noted that she had an adorable puzzled look on her face, "you never had that question in your application either way." I said looking at her. She seemed to be in her "thinking" pose and it was, again, the most adorable thing I had ever seen. She tilted her chin to one side and had an index finger placed on her chin as she contemplated. "I … uh … I can move out if you feel uncomfortable with me being here, you know?" I said slowly cursing my luck once again. I had apparently startled her out of her thoughts with my suggestion. She looked at my face, shocked, and shook her head vehemently.

"No. No that is unnecessary, but thankful for being so thoughtful," she said looking at me and smiling a sweet smile at me. I felt my heart stop for a minute and I didn't understand why I was feeling this way, feeling so … flustered. I blushed seeing her cute and beautiful smile, "you don't seem to be a bad person and it would be very mean of me to kick you out just because you're a guy and when you'd only just arrived too." She added that last part as an afterthought, I think. "Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go do you?" She asked me curiously. I shook my head sadly, a small sad smile hedged at my lips. She looked confused by my sudden sorrowful countenance and then gasped as if she had just learned a great secret. "You … don't have family … do you?" It was more of a statement than a question but I nodded nonetheless. "Do you … mind telling me … what happened to … them?" She asked me gently and added quickly, "That's if you don't mind. And um … why don't we have a seat on the couch and I'll make you some tea?" I thought it over for a moment as we headed to the couch.

"I … I don't mind telling you," I said as we sat down next to each other, "and no thank you, I don't want any tea at the moment." She nodded her head and turned it in my direction to show me that I had her full attention. I started off slowly telling her I had been out by a mountain nearby my village, not telling her what kind of village it was, and how when I walked back to the village once I had finished I discovered a sea of blood and that everyone in my village had been murdered, no child, no animal, nothing had been left alive. Only I had survived. I knew I had to run away because they could be nearby for all I knew. I went to my house quickly and grabbed my family's hidden stash of money and went as far as my legs could carry me. I only stopped when I had arrived at a neighboring village several miles away and by the time I stopped and made it to this village it was nearing midnight. I found a kind couple willing to let me rest the night at their house. They told me to rest as long as I needed taking in my haggard and weary looking body they offered to feed me in the morning after I woke up. They also gave me some food for the road because they could tell that I was going to be going on a long journey. "They had done so much for me but when I offered to pay them some compensation they refused telling me to use it for myself on my journey." I sighed weary from reliving the horror and pain of that day little more than a week ago. When I looked up into her face I saw that she had been crying for a while now. She smiled sadly at me and took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I felt my face warm and my heart start racing at the little comforting contact. I ducked my head down and said in a soft whisper "that was a little over a week ago. I wanted so desperately to give them all a … a decent burial … but under those circumstances who could?" My voice had started cracking mid sentence, not once but twice.

She looked at me with such pity in her eyes I wanted very much for her to become my friend. I almost yelped in surprise when I felt her arms envelop me into a warm embrace, which I returned a bit hesitantly, but I returned nonetheless. I her murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'smells so good' and I wondered if I had heard her right when I remembered I had splashed a little bit of cologne on my cheeks. "Um … thanks," I said shyly and hesitantly. I was glad that I had a shy side of me that tended to be the same way a guy would act when embarrassed. She pulled back a little to look at me with a confused expression and light tint to her cheeks. Boy if I thought she was cute when she smiled and blushed red, she looked impossibly cute with a pink blush on her cheeks. "W-what? Is there something on my face?" I asked unsure why she was looking at me like that. She was looking so intently at my face I thought she would bore a hole through it. Her gaze then locked with my eyes.

"Huh?" She looked at me with a dazed expression. "Did you say something?" She asked me slowly seeming to have not heard my question. I looked at her and then flushed yet again, not only realizing that we were still hugging slightly, but also that her face was only few inches from my own. She seemed not to have noticed what little distance was between us.

I looked down and shook my head. "Um … it's … nothing." I said unconvincingly. She looked at me dubiously and ducked her head down so that she could see my face again and her big wide blue eyes were staring into my forest green ones, she looked at me intently as if trying to read my face. She smiled seeing my blush which made my face turn even redder. I could feel my heart beating faster again. "I … um … I'm going … to take a shower. Please excuse me … um …" I looked at her perplexedly only just realizing that I only knew her first name but thought it rude to call as such when she was only an acquaintance. "W-what … what is your … um whole name … Kagome-san? I um … never caught it." I said blushing profusely in embarrassment having forgotten to ask earlier. She blushed a shade similar to mine before she whispered in an embarrassed and shy voice.

"Um … Higurashi, Kagome, but you can just call me Kagome if you want. I'd actually prefer that though. I don't like it when people are too … formal with me." She told me. She looked at me expectantly and then asked me slowly and hesitantly, "um is it ok if I address you as … Kaoru?" A slow smile formed on my lips, _she is just too cute. How can anyone be this cute? Really, I don't think I'd ever met anyone as cute as her personality wise or physically speaking either._ I nodded slowly relishing the happy smile she gave me in response.

"All right then … Kagome. I'll go head off to take a shower then. Um …" I stopped to look at my watch and saw that it was about 10 till one p.m. and as if on cue I heard my stomach growl and felt my face burn from embarrassment. She smiled at me and started giggling much to my dismay darkening my already red cheeks and adding further to my embarrassment. I liked my dry lips, and swallowed hard, my throat felt dry too, I noticed. "I … uh … guess I didn't realize how … hungry I was." I looked down at the hands on my lap and heard her giggle die down a little.

When she had calmed down enough to talk she said to me cheerily "that's ok I'll go cook us a late lunch while you shower, is that all right with you?" She looked at me patiently awaiting my answer. I nodded not trusting myself to speak at the moment. She smiled and looked down as she murmured something that sounded vaguely like the thoughts I had been having about her since meeting her a little over an hour. It sounded a lot like she had said 'so cute' but I wasn't sure this time either if I had heard right because she didn't blush much or maybe it was because it was such a slight pink I couldn't tell. I stood up slowly and when I was about to walk away I felt her hand grab mine. I turned around to see a faint blush on her cheeks again and she looked like she was surprised by her own action. "Um … I was … um … wondering if it would be okay if I made some udong? Are you ok with spicy food?" She asked me hesitantly before looking up at me again. I nodded slowly and I felt another smile creep up my lips.

"I love spicy food. Yes I would like that very much …" I paused for a moment and then looked down at her thoughtfully, "isn't that a Korean dish?" I asked and at her nod my smile brightened. "I love Korean food! Almost every dish they have there are spicy!" I said in such excitement I failed to notice the soft giggle she started until it turned into a full blown out fit of laughter. When I noticed I smirked wickedly at her laughing figure and shoulders shaking from mirth. I took a step so that I was standing in front of her laughing figure and she was too busy to notice my hands slowly creeping down to her sides until I started tickling her. Surprised she yelped and fell back against the couch in an effort to get away from my merciless hands. It was my turn to laugh this time around and I leaned over to get into a better position to tickle her. She was laughing so hard she could do nothing to stop my attack. She used her leg to trip me and desperately stop the assault, but her plan backfired as I fell on top of her instead. I used my hands to try and balance myself and not fall too hard against her lest she figure out that I'm really a girl too. Because I was taller than her by a good 3 – 4 inches my face landed not an inch away from hers and my hands had unintentionally landed in between her arms and sides and if anyone was looking in on this scene it would look like I was a guy about to kiss my girlfriend. I knew I was in an awkward position but I couldn't help that I had closed my eyes some time during my fall. I could feel her hot breathe against my lips and it had a dizzying affect on me. I could feel my face turn into a warm inferno and my heart beat had sped up considerably. Her breathing was shallow and slow. When I finally opened my eyes I forgot how to breathe looking at her stunning sky blue eyes looking at mine. I could see her eyes had a glazed look to them and I wondered if I had hurt her somehow. Reluctantly I pushed myself up and held my hand out for her to help her up. She was still looking at me in such a dazed manner, her eyes never leaving mine for a second as she lay there. I wondered what she was thinking behind those brilliant and bright eyes. I smiled at her because even in such a dazed state, and I couldn't fathom how but, she still looked so adorable. She was the essence of cute times ten.

She still lay there even though my hand had been there for a while now. Worried I leaned down again and waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Is anyone home? Kagome, Ka-go-me, is anyone one home in there?" I asked and she seemed to come out of her stupor and then she blushed at seeing how close I was to her face yet again. I noticed that for a moment her blue eyes had darted down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. "Um … I uh … was trying … uh … you know … help you … up … from the couch." I said quickly and my eyes darted away from hers for a moment before returning when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down at her again and saw that ever present cheerful smile on her face. I then straightened myself up and pulled her up using the arm she had been gripping to do so.

"I … um … think I'll go take a shower now." I said signaling that I was leaving by pointing in the direction of the bathroom and I walked around the table after she gave me a nod. I knew this was going to be one heck of a year living with her. I sighed when I got into my room and leaned against the door before I went to get my essentials.

With that thought I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Deep in thought I didn't notice that Kagome was standing in the middle of the hall near her door just as deep in thought.

Well here's my first chapter to Hesitant Love^^! Hope that you enjoy it!

Hikaru


	2. Becoming Acquaintances

Thank you everyone for reading my story and the favorites. Here's the second chapter for my story Hesitant Love.

**Disclaimer:** Takahashi Rumiko-san owns all copyrights to Inuyasha.

Becoming Acquaintances

Sango's pov (it will be in different pov's after this chapter, to get the story started I wrote in Sango's pov)

I sighed as I sat up on my bed and checked the digital clock on my nightstand. It read 11:48 a.m. There was actually still a week until I started college officially. It had been two days since I moved into this apartment with Kagome. Kagome seemed to be a very innocent and kind, gentle girl. She did all the cooking but I sometimes offered to help and she would agree only after I made a fuss to help her. It seemed she was getting used to my stubborn nature.

I saw a head peak into the room, I always made sure to wear guy shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt underneath a short sleeved t-shirt and as an extra precaution I always wrapped a bandage around my chest to flatten it making me look like a guy even more, and she smiled seeing me on my bed. "Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted any lunch Kaoru-kun. So how's that sound?" she asked me excitedly. I felt my heart flutter slightly seeing her outfit seeing as she stood in my open doorway now. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt and a pair of shorts that accentuated her curvaceous figure even though they weren't that short.

I looked away and nodded my head slowly and before she could leave, I asked her if I could help. She just nodded and waited for me to fix my hair in its usual fashion, a ponytail accompanied by a cap, and walk out of my room. She smiled as we walked side by side and I blushed a bit. "So … uh … I was wondering … what's it like to … go to college?" She looked at me confusion clearly showing on her adorable heart shaped face. "Oh … um … I never mentioned this to you earlier? Although there was schooling in my village … I was usually too busy training so I was home school and learned things usual by teaching myself. Is it … hard? You know … working with other people and … learning the material? Do they provide books or do I have to buy them myself?" I asked just as we got to the kitchen. She smiled at me kindly and laughed a bit, as I asked question after question in succession. I play pouted at her causing her to blush a dark red. I remembered during these times that I was pretending to be a guy, and I was a good looking guy at that the way girls had looked at me on my way here and guys throwing me envious looks.

She stood there for a few more seconds before answering my questions. "Hmm … well. I haven't yet gone to college yet myself but from my experience in high school and what I've heard, college is a not as strict as high school nor as hard unless you get into a prestigious school. You did apply and make it into Tokyo University, which is a very prestigious school that a many students send applications to but this university only accepts about 1000 applications total and out of those 1000 applications only a little over half are actually accepted into this school." She paused, put a finger under her chin, and stood in a thinking pose. She startled me out of my thoughts when she continued, "well I'm not sure if it's going to be hard for you to work with others but you _do_ need to buy some books for whatever subjects you will major in. You need school supplies as well such as pencils, erasers, paper, notebooks, folders, binders, and if you choose to use a lead pencil extra lead, and a little pencil box would help too." She ticked things off with her fingers she paused a moment before her face brightened up and she said cheerily, "I'll help you go buy school supplies later if you want?" I nodded quietly trying to hide my blush miserably and she giggled again. "Oh … um do you know what subjects you are majoring in Kaoru-kun?" she asked me curiously.

I nodded and quietly said, "I'm pretty much majoring in different martial art styles, archery along with a bit of history on the side and also ninja arts, for whatever reason they've got that for I can do it." I stood in thought for a moment before I shook my head letting her know that I didn't have anything else. She smiled again before a bright pink blush enveloped her cheeks, "hey what's wrong? You okay?" I asked, concerned I brought my hand up to her cheeks to check how warm they were. She flinched back, shook her head, and waved her hands if front of her face. I was confused I left my hand where it was but made no move forward.

I waited for her to answer, "um … well … I just … um was wondering …" she broke of for a moment and I nodded my head in encouragement, "if … you would … um teach me … s-some m-martial arts." She finished quickly and quietly.

I pulled my hand back and smiled widely, "of course that would be no problem … hmm … except maybe finding an area large enough to train and such so I can teach you without too much constraint," I said, thinking before an idea struck me, "are there any forests or woods around here?" I asked excitedly. "I still have my training equipment and weapons with me." She smiled at my excitement.

She stood in her thinking pose again before she also smiled excitedly, "I think I know the perfect place! We can go check it out after we buy you some school supplies and bring them home! … but how are you going to hide your weapons and equipment?" She looked thoroughly confused and worried. I smiled again. Her adorable disposition really showed at times like this. I really wanted to pinch her cheeks and run my hand over those cute cheeks and … '_agh what am I thinking again? I've only known her for what … two days and I'm a girl for god sake … but that's right she thinks I'm Kaoru, a boy'_ I racked my brain for a way to explain to her how I carried my weapons even now without her knowing.

I looked up again, having not realized I had bowed my head when I was deep in thought, I said to her mysteriously, "oh don't worry about that. It's not a problem hiding my weapons since I'm so used to them. I can take them along so you don't have to worry your pretty little head over that." I looked right into her eyes as I said that and at "pretty little head" she blushed, a dark red color and she looked away for a split before her eyes landed back on my face and we locked eyes again.

"W-well … um … l-let's um … go and … um m-make some lunch." She stuttered so adorably too, I found out she was cutest when she was flustered and stumbled over her words, stuttering nervously. I couldn't help my smile as I nodded my agreement. "S-so … what do you … t-think we should make for lunch?" she asked me still flustered but she seemed to calm down a bit at the end. I thought it over for a moment before I answered.

"How about we make some macaroni and cheese Asian style?" I asked her brightly. "Do we have any ground beef? Oh and some peppers mixed in would give it a wonderful spice to it as well as the sweet beef. So how about we do that Kagome?" She giggled and smiled brightly at my excitement and nodded to each question I asked. "So let's get started shall we?"

With that, we proceeded into the kitchen and we each had different tasks assigned to us. I was to ground the beef and flavor it, I placed the thawed out meat in a bowl and put ¾ of an ounce of sugar on top of it as well as ¼ of an ounce of sweet powder, (I don't know what the American name is for this Vietnamese ingredient but it literally translates to "sweet powder" because of its' sweet taste) and lastly a pinch of ground pepper on top of the mix. I then started grinding the mixture together to evenly spread the powders with the meat. Kagome was done boiling the noodles and had already put them in the microwave after thoroughly cooling them off with water at a neutral temperature. I smiled at her and offered to wash the large metal pan she had used to boil the noodles with and she paused for a moment before she sighed tiredly and nodded her consent. When I finished cleaning it I wiped the bottom of it so that I could put on the stove while it was still warm and I added a little oil and waited a little bit before I swished it around so that it covered it's entire length of the pan with a thin layer of oil and dump some garlic I had Kagome cut while the noodles were cooking. I let it alone for a little bit before it started to sizzled a little and added meat to it and I grabbed some butter at the ready and added an ounce of it to the meat as I separated them into smaller chunks with chopsticks. After they only had a little red in them I added three slices of cheese to it. Kagome came over with the macaroni and held it so I could get it on the pan. It was quite the painstaking task but it was worth it when I finished cooking it and mixing the macaroni around with the meat and garlic.

We ate at least four small bowls of it before we were full. It was so good. We lazed around on the couch for half an hour so we could digest the food a bit before going to a store to buy my school supplies. "So … um do we walk to school or drive or what?" She smiled gently before turning to me to answer. I wondered about that smile for a moment before I heard her voice.

"Hmm, well the campus is about a ten minute walk from here so I'm thinking we walk from here. Oh did you ever get a tour of the campus yet Kaoru-kun?" I slowly shook my head in response. "Then do you want me to give you a tour? I pretty much remember where everything is because for most of the first week after I finished high school I walked around the campus and was allowed to live in the campus dorms because I had a full scholarship to the university. So how does that sound to you Kaoru-kun?" I smiled at her kind sincerity and nodded my head enthusiastically at her and she giggled causing a furious blush to run across my cheeks. "You know, you seem like a really shy person Kaoru-kun. You blush a lot." She said making me blush even harder.

"N-no I don't," she laughed at my response and she tried to talk but couldn't get a word out because of her laughter, "well d-don't laugh so hard. You know what if you're going to laugh at me I'm going get revenge." I said as I started tickling her sides only causing her to laugh harder than ever and louder too. She tried to push me over through her shaking body and laughing but I would not relent. She sat up abruptly and knocked me over and I was about to fall on the table before I could do anything I felt the hard wood connect with my head. I remembered her, seeing her face hovering over me before everything went black.

When I came to I noticed something cold pressing against my forehead and I thought for sure I was lying on the softest pillow in the world. _It was_ _so soft and warm. I wonder what kind of pillow this is._ When I opened my eyes I saw a face full of regret and I felt warm breathing against my face. My eyes opened wide as my vision was enveloped by her face. Startled I jerked my body forward, almost hitting her face in the process, into a sitting position. My vision blurred for a moment and my dizziness got to me and I fell back into her lap, which I figured was the softest pillow I'd ever lain on.

I waited for a moment longer before I spoke to wait for the dizziness pass. "What … uh happened?" I asked still a little light headed. She looked extremely guilty for a moment and looked at me for a moment.

She said with a guilt-ridden voice, "I accidentally knocked you over when I tried to get you off of me and you knocked your head against the table. It doesn't look like you've got a bump or anything but you do have a bruise on the right side of your forehead. I hope you don't mind but I took your cap off." Only after she said that did I realize that I wasn't wearing a cap I almost panicked but then I noticed that she didn't look any different or surprised by my appearance. I did have to admit that my appearance was a bit androgynous due to my years of training since I was at the young and tender age of five and up until the day my village was slaughtered. I had a muscular physique and although I was female my face had somewhat sharp features and yet the skin of my face was still soft to the touch and flawless. I also wore no make up because in my village even though we had primitive make up I had no need, desire, nor time to even think about it. My voice was slightly deeper for a girl too so I used that to my advantage in this situation by deepening my tone a bit for a slightly masculine sounding voice.

I looked up into bright blue eyes and smiled, "you are not at fault Kagome. I was the one tickling you so I suppose this is karma. In any case it is my own fault for tickling you and seeking out revenge. I suppose I will have to wear my cap for a while so no one can see it, right? Or else everybody will ask me what happened and I'll have to tell them the truth or tell them I was beaten by a girl, right Kagome?" I said with a smirk at her blush and she nodded her head looking away for a moment. She turned back to me and crossed her arms and fake pouted at me. "You'd better not be pouting Kagome," I smirked again when she asked me why my smirk grew wider and I continued, "well maybe … I just have to wipe it off your face," I smirked and paused for dramatic effect and continued ominously, "by biting your lips!" I shouted the last part causing her to blush a deep, almost, crimson and I just continued to smirk when I heard her mumble something under her breathe that sounded a little bit like 'what if I want you to' but I wasn't sure. "Huh, what were you mumbling under your breathe Kagome?" I asked her innocently enough but her face flushed an even brighter red than it already was. She seemed to want to look away from me but our eyes were locked and her blush seemed to lessen under my gaze. "Well Kagome," I gently pressed her for an answer, "you don't have to tell me what you said if you don't want to, it's just a question." I smiled gently.

She looked at me indecisively for a moment before she seemed to have reached a decision. "I said 'what if I want you to'." She didn't blush, except a slight pink tint to her cheeks, she looked at me seriously. I sat up and said I needed to see if I was still dizzy, and if I was to what extent. The second I stood up the room started spinning and I was falling back but this time Kagome caught me in her warm arms. "Don't push yourself too hard Kaoru-kun. One step at a time, baby steps too." She smiled at me brightly. She only looked hurt for a moment when I sat up from her lap to try to walk. I felt guilty seeing her face like that, but I was a girl and she thinks I'm a guy. How would she react if she found out that I was a girl? I didn't want to think about it.

After a few tries I was finally walking on my own but she stayed by my side in case I fell over again from dizziness. I headed to the bathroom without much trouble aside from tripping into her a little bit because I swayed for a moment. I told her it was fine if she wanted to go in with me because I was only going to look at my bruise to see how bad it was. I flinched when I moved my stray hairs to the side and saw a light blue/purple bruise. I frowned at my reflection disbelievingly. _All those years of training, were they for nothing if I couldn't even react fast enough to catch myself so this little beauty didn't have to appear?_ I sighed and then I heard one mirroring my own just behind me and remembered Kagome was standing behind me. I smiled at her through the mirror and then looked around for my cap and then I realized I didn't know where it was. "Um … Kagome … do you know where my cap is? I don't remember seeing it on the couch or table." She gasped and nodded and ran out of the bathroom and turned to the right. I figured she was going to my room seeing as that's the only place she could really go other than the little closet across from my room. I sighed again. I'd have to make due with trying to spike my hair over to one side to hide this bruise or wear a cap all day long. Either way I knew girls were going to flock all around me. She came back within a minute and tried to put my cap on me, she did so successfully, and smiled at the surprised expression on my face, I assumed that was the reason anyways. "So … um do we also walk to the store to buy my school materials Kagome?" She thought about it before she spoke.

"Well do you think you can walk for about 15 minutes ok? If not why don't I just drive you to the store and then to the campus? You know, give you a little more time to recover?" She asked me, her concern and worry clearly showing through. I thought for a moment before I nodded thinking that would be the best decision so nothing bad could happen to make her worry and feel even more guilt. I decided I hated to see her feel so guilty and sad, it wasn't her. She seemed to be a very happy cheerful person kind of person. She also exuded kindness and an adorable personality. "Did you want to get changed before we go out or are you ok with how you're dressed Kaoru-kun?" I thought for a moment I saw a light tint of pink across her features but it disappeared too fast for me to tell if it was there or not.

"Do you think it is ok for me to just go in these shorts? It doesn't look like it is too hot outside but what do you think?" I didn't think much of the question but she looked a little nervous? I also saw that slight pink blush appeared on her cheeks and as fast as it had appeared it disappeared.

"I think your shorts are fine. Well then why don't you … um ... sit on the couch while I change into something a little more … appropriate." She seemed to be thinking about something else while she spoke. She confused me. She made me curious. She made me wonder what was going on in her head. She headed out of the bathroom in the meantime to go to her room and change. I headed out a moment after and sat on the couch but not for long before she reappeared at the foot of the hallway in an outfit that made her look … no other word for; sexy. The outfit itself wasn't revealing in any way but it definitely brought her already stunning blue and showed off her sexy and muscular looking legs. She wore a light blue button up blouse and left the top button alone but the rest was buttoned. The top button only revealed the muscles of her neck and nothing more, which looked incredibly sexy in my opinion. Her bottom half was covered by a knee length white skirt accentuating her curvaceous figure. She looked so sexy and stunning I hadn't heard her calling my name, when I finally snapped out of it she looked worried, probably thinking my head was bothering me so much that I hadn't heard her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, what were you going to ask me?" She looked even more worried at that. I looked at her and apologized before she could try to blame herself. "Kagome I'm sorry for spacing out on you like that." She looked relieved at that, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I asked you if you were ready to go, I think it's obvious but I'm driving," she said and then it seemed she had remembered something just now. "Do you have a drivers permit or license or any driving experience at all?" I shook my head no to all of her questions. "But … then how did you get here all on your own? Wait did you walk all the way over here from your village?" I nodded and I felt a slight dizziness from all of my head nodding and shaking, "then you must have done a lot of walking huh?" I nodded slightly so my head wouldn't start throbbing. "Oh is your head bothering you? Well let's head out to my car after I grab my purse. Do you have any money Kaoru-kun? Or do you need me to lend you some?" She was just too kind and adorable for her own good.

"I still have quite a bit of money left over from my families' secret stash. I'm sure I'll be fine. I do have some money in my pockets too so there's no need to worry about me Kagome." I smiled at her and she turned to get her purse and smiled at me. She held her hand out, and for whatever reason I took her hand in mine. Oddly enough I felt at ease when I held her small hand in my own. My hands were very large for a girl, large enough to be mistaken for a boys' instead. My hands weren't very rough but at the same time they weren't soft either, they were somewhere in between. I liked how soft her hands were though, they felt good and smooth in my rougher hands.

We were still holding hands when we were in the store and I could see girls throwing Kagome jealous looks while looking at me like I was a new candy they really wanted. Many of them were already bad enough to throw flirtatious looks at me but some of them actually came up to the two of us and 'accidentally' bumped into me. I was getting very fed up by their attitudes and the way they couldn't take a hint. They obviously thought we were a couple because we were holding hands but it seemed that that didn't matter to them. This one girl was brazen enough to come up to me and ask me if I wanted to date her and acted as if she couldn't see Kagome standing right next to me and holding my hand. I was becoming very exasperated with this situation and I said very coldly to her "if you haven't noticed I'm here with my _girl_friend as well as any other girl in this store. I'm becoming very irritated with you girls coming up to me to ask me out even though I'm obviously already in a relationship." With that I pulled Kagome to a different section of the store away from those girls to get some of the materials Kagome had informed me I needed after she looked at my acceptance letter earlier. When I looked back at her she looked very dazed and had a pink blush adorning her cheeks. "Um … Kagome, is this the textbook you said I needed for my history?" I looked at her and she seemed to snap out of it and nodded her head. "I don't need any other books right?" She nodded her head again, "what cat got your tongue?" She nodded in response yet again. I decided to be mischievous at the moment, "Do you like me Kagome?" She nodded again and then her eyes got wide and she looked horrified at her answer.

"Um … there're school materials over there," she said trying to distract me. I smirked and held onto her hand so that she was pulled back against me. She blushed furiously when her back was a mere inch away from my front and I wrapped a hand around her waist, my breathe fanning her neck as I whispered into her ear, "no use trying to distract me Kagome." She turned an even redder shade and let out a shallow breathe. I pulled back after I saw the two girls behind leave as well as the four in front of us. I sighed in relief when they were out of sight. "Sorry about that, there were a couple of girls still following me and well … I didn't want them approaching me again so I had to get you to blush a bit and make it look like … we were … um … having an intimate moment. You're not mad are you Kagome?" She looked a bit disappointed but shook her head and pulled on my hand so I would follow her again.

We left the store with a bag for my book and another for the school supplies I bought. I had plenty of yen left over after that still. We headed to her car again still holding hands. I put my stuff under my feet as I got into the passenger's side and buckled up for the ride. I had been tempted to put an arm around her shoulders to make sure no _one_ tried to talk to either of us seeing as a few guys were looking at Kagome like a pack of hungry dogs, but they thought better of it when they saw the glare I sent their way. They could tell that I had a muscular build seeing the veins that popped out of my arms.

The ride to the campus was short. There were many students around at this time it seemed so they could get to know the campus better. Even here girls stared at me and guys stared at Kagome. I sighed but kept my hand interlaced with hers. We went into the school building and she showed me what various buildings were for. I was very fascinated with the gym full of martial arts equipment and work out equipment. She showed me the field designated for archery practice and my jaw nearly dropped at the sheer size of it. There were several acres of land dedicated to archery. The last building she showed me was the lecture hall for my history class.

When we were walking back to the car I thanked her for being so kind and giving me a tour of the campus as well as helping me buy supplies and help keep those crazy girls away from me. She told me it was no problem for the first two but when I got to the last part she blushed at what I guessed was a memory of what had happened earlier in the store.

As she drove me back to our apartment I unconsciously grabbed her hand after she started driving. She didn't look at me and kept her eyes on the road. I was deep in thought, thinking today's events over.

When we were back in the apartment and sitting on the couch after I had put my supplies away and eating an early dinner it was still 5:28 p.m. We just sat there and I asked her if we could watch a movie on her TV and she agreed. The movie we finally decided to watch started at 6:00 on the TV. We had been watching it for nearly an hour when I noticed her head had dropped down and lay on my shoulder. I smiled gently at the cute little smile she had on her face as she slept. The movie I decided wasn't as fun as watching her sleep.

The movie had only just finished and I looked at my watch to see it was three minutes until eight. I sighed thoroughly bored and turned off the TV. I sat there watching her for several minutes before I looked at my watch again and seeing that it was 8:15 I decided to tuck her into her bed so she could sleep in more comfort.

I picked her up to discover that she was very light and I headed down the hall to her room. As I laid her down to sleep I tried to pull away to find her hand had gripped onto my shirt and she held it so firmly I was afraid I would wake her up if I tried to pull her hand off. I sighed and sat down by her bed after I put her blanket on her to keep her warm. Her left hand still had an iron grip on my shirt. I sighed again and checked my watch to see it had only eight minutes had passed.

I was starting to feel very sleepy at this point but I tried my hardest to stay awake a little longer but I eventually fell into sleeps grip. The last thing I saw was her serene smile before my head hit the bed and I fell into a deep sleep.

Here's the second chapter for those who are interested. Sorry for taking so long. I will however be away for a few days for a funeral for an important family member so I will update when I can. Sorry about the wait and enjoy! ~ Hikaru


	3. School Starts, Complications Arise

These past three days have been very hard on me but I believe that things will get better and that I will write better because my inspiration is best when I'm sad. Well here's the third chapter for those who have really taken a liking to this story.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko-san.

School Starts Complications Arise

Kagome's (subject to change) pov

Today was the day before school started and Kaoru and I had been getting along very well and getting to know each other better. I had learned many things about Kaoru-kun that Kaoru-kun himself didn't say or rather admit. It seemed that Kaoru-kun is a very quiet, sensitive, and kind person. He would rather spend his time quietly, reading a book or just holding my hand when we watched TV, than talk about unnecessary things. He was also very strong despite his slender and slim figure, he was after all a trained fighter, and despite being trained to fight he was gentle and avoided unnecessary fighting if he could. He had a very pretty face and many aspects of his personality were too cute and adorable for a guy. He was so good looking that girls would often flirt with him and tried to pick him up even though it was agreed that I would be his pretend girlfriend when we were outside for that very reason. We had been doing that since the incident in the supplies store. He was the perfect gentleman when we had to go outside of the apartment for something together. He would also insist on helping me with cooking and cleaning things around the house, in short he was the perfect guy. I really liked him but I wasn't sure how he felt.

I looked at the clock on my wall and saw that it was only eight minutes until ten. I decided to get up and make breakfast. As I walked into the bathroom I'd only just realized that the door to Kaoru-kun's room had been open. I walked into the bathroom to see that he was brushing his teeth and silently sighed in relief. He looked over at me in surprise and smiled as much as he while he was brushing his teeth and turned back to spit and rinse out his mouth. When he was done he grabbed his hand towel (which I found a bit odd that he would have one but I decided that it was cute that he had one) and wiped his face dry he looked up at me and smiled again. "So what's up? Are you going to make breakfast after you're done brushing your teeth? What can I do to help Kagome? Actually what dish are you going to make?" He asked me so many questions at once. I noticed he did that when he was excited about something and he would only do that around me. I supposed that was because he saw me as a good friend.

I smiled at him and said teasingly, "one question at a time Kaoru-kun." I smiled at flustered expression on his face and I said quickly before he could respond, "don't worry Kaoru-kun, I was just teasing you," I smiled and a lost look replaced his flustered expression. _He's too cute to be a guy I swear! I've never met a guy this cute before. Sometimes I wonder how he can be so cute considering his family situation … he's blushing again now. Way too cute for words._ "Don't take so seriously all the time Kaoru-kun. Anyways I'm thinking about making some eggs sunny side up with a little sugar coating and a fish sauce to add some flavor on top of rice. How's that sound Kaoru-kun?" He smiled at me as if to say that he would really like to eat that. I blushed at his smile. His smile only enhanced the prettiness of his features. The effect was simply amazing. I went over to the other side of the sink to brush my teeth and distract myself from his smile. He still stood there and I glanced over to the side to see him eyeing his fading bruise. The bruise had faded to a slight yellow coloring his face, which was barely noticeable at this point because of his olive colored skin. I didn't realize I was staring at him until I saw him look over at me as if sensing my stare. I turned my attention back to the task at hand.

He had spiked his bangs in a way that a few hairs framed his forehead and the rest was spiked at an angle over his forehead. The effect it had made him more masculine and handsome in appearance than when his hair was pulled and his bangs reached just above his eyes, which made him look prettier and a bit feminine. I had just gotten into the kitchen when I saw him setting eggs down on the counter and went to a cabinet filled with pots and pans to grab a pan for me. He looked up and smiled at me making me feel weak in the knees for a minute. "What took you so long? I was just about to start cooking without you Kagome." He said in a teasing lilt and smirked at my blushing cheeks. "Anyways I'll go ahead put some rice on two plates for us, tell me when to stop for you." He said and stopped at three pats of rice. "Are you sure that's all you want? It's not very much." He looked at me expectantly and I nodded that that was all I wanted. He put four and a half pats of rice on his.

After saying 'itadakimasu' we ate a delicious meal and I made sure his was a little yolky and he gave me an appreciative look when he poked one to see that. I was surprised, and evidently so was he, that I knew which dishes he likes and dislikes already even though we'd not known each for that long yet.

When he had finished eating he picked up his plate and put into the sink and ran enough water to fill the plate and sat back down as I took my last three bites. He stood up and grabbed my plate before I could protest and put it on top of his washed them and put them into the dish holder to the left of the sink. "You know, you didn't have to wash mine too? I could've done that myself," I said pouting at the last part, "why do you always seem to want to help so badly?" He looked up from the plate he was drying and smiled his heart melting smile before he responded.

"I just want to do my part too. I'd feel too guilty if I let you do all the cleaning, cooking, laundry, and dishes all by yourself so I want to do my share and help you with yours. Wouldn't you feel guilty too, if I did everything and wouldn't let you help? You'd want to help for sure, I know you would." He said smiling at me again making my heart melt. I nodded and sighed in defeat making him smile even wider. "Now what's on our agenda for today Kagome?" he said walking over to where I sat and taking my hand in his to pull me up. I liked the way his hands fit over mine perfectly rather engulfed me. His hands were bigger than mine but still smaller than most other guys' hands. I walked with him into the living room with him and he sat me down with him on the couch.

"I don't really have anything I want to do today Kaoru-kun." I looked at him thoughtfully before an idea struck me, "why don't we go see a movie? Do you know what's out in theaters right now?" I looked up at him and saw him shrug and then shake his head. "Hmm, then when what should we do today? Maybe we should just have a lazy day instead then? What do you think Kaoru-kun?" I smiled at him waiting for his response.

"Well it _is_ the day before we go back to school … so I suppose it's fine for us to have a day dedicated to relaxing ne, Kagome?" He said with a smile and I nodded. "Do you want to watch some TV or do you think we should just sit here and relax?" He asked me with a small smile. His smile was so contagious.

"I don't know why don't you pick Kaoru-kun? Knowing you though, you'd rather just sit here quietly." I said smiling when an idea struck me. "Since it's a relaxing day why don't we go to the park for a walk Kaoru-kun?" He smiled in response and nodded going back into his quiet mode. When he did that I knew he already did enough talking. Maybe that's why he was surprised I knew so much about him without him having to say much. I'm sure not many can say that they know him as well as me because of how quiet he is. The thought brought a sense of pride and a smile to my face. He looked like he liked that idea very much and gave my hand an appreciative squeeze, our hands were still interlaced.

"Well then I think I shall go change into something else that will give me easier movement and I suggest you do the same Kagome." He smiled at me and my heart stopped for a moment. "You never know what'll happen right? So best be prepared for the worst, no?" I nodded and he stood up and walked me to my room and then went into his own room.

He emerged in a pair of black shorts that reached just above his knees about an inch and a loose fitting green button up shirt that complimented his forest green eyes. I noticed that his eyes seemed to change from a lighter meadow green and a darker and deeper forest green a lot. I couldn't really be sure as to the reason for that but he certainly didn't act any different when his eyes changed color. The only time I'd seen him angry his eyes had been a strange green I couldn't name. They were a dark, dark green that was nearly black but noticeably green at the same time. I had been scared because I had never seen him angry no matter how annoyed he had been with all those girls flirting with him. He had been livid with anger when he heard me squeal because someone had the nerve to grope me in an inappropriate manner and before the pervert could run he caught the guy and lifted him by his shirt. We had been walking around on an open street and he had told him for touching me. The crowd that crowd had formed applauded him and many girls cheered him on and many others had been throwing flirtatious looks his way and glaring at me. I was happy that they were glaring at me because that meant that they thought that I was his girlfriend and that made them jealous and envious of me for having such a hot, protective guy for a "boyfriend".

"Hey you look really nice in that outfit Kagome." He said smiling at the compliment. I blushed and thanked him. I was wearing a blue-grey button up blouse with sleeves that stopped just under my elbows and a white skirt that fell just below my knees. "Well then … shall we get going? The park is about a five minute walk from our apartment right?" I nodded and grabbed my keys and followed him out the door.

We arrived at the park and were holding hands as usual. We walked around for a while and they spotted a little stream when we walked deeper into a heavily forested area. We walked along the edge and peered at the water.

"Kaoru-kun, look at the water! It's so clear and beautiful isn't it Kaoru-kun?" I asked excitedly, he smiled at me and nodded in response. I blushed because he was looking at me so intensely again. It's not that I hated it when he did that, but rather it was because I couldn't tell what he was thinking when his eyes became so intense. I slipped on a slippery patch of grass and he brought his hands out to help catch me before I fell. I fell and somehow he managed to position himself under me so he would take the brunt of the fall. I fell in a sitting on his lap and he fell and lay down on the grass and rubbed his head with one hand and the other hand was around my waist. "S-s-sorry Kaoru-kun … I didn't mean to! Are you all right? I'm not too heavy am I?" I asked hurriedly worried that I had hurt him when he tried to catch me and break my fall.

He looked up at me and smiled at me, shaking his head in response. "I'm just glad I was able to take the fall for you. I would've blamed myself if I hadn't caught you in time being as trained as I am you know. It would've been a disappointment for me and I would've been very ashamed with myself if I hadn't been able to spare you this little pain." He said looking at me very seriously.

Before I realized what I was doing my hand had found his head and I was patting it gently. Startled I started to pull my hand away when I felt his hand grab mine and place it back where it had been on his head. His head was a little warm and I was worried. Without realizing it I had started to lean forward towards him. The sudden sound of a twig startled me and I looked up without pulling away to find a figure hidden in the trees. The only way I knew it was there was because it had moved. It came out of the shadows and I saw a man in his late twenties maybe come out from behind the cover of a tree. He smiled wickedly, "well, well, well what do we have here? A pair of lovebird's maybe? I don't think it's a very good idea to leave two young people such as you alone now." He snapped his fingers and another two came out of the shadows and came to stand by him. "What do you say boys? Why don't we take care of that punk and mess with his cute little girlfriend?" They cackled wickedly and smiled.

Before they could turn their attention back to us Kaoru-kun had already taken out some hidden weapons and threw them at their sleeves, pinning them to the trees. "I suggest you get out of here before I have to become violent with you." He had already pinned the three of them with their shirt sleeves and pant legs on both sides. "I'll have you know I'm a master of ninja arts, jujitsu, akido, karate, Tae Kwon Do, and Tang Soo Do, and many other martial arts you've probably never heard of." He smirked at their fearful expressions. The leader looked at him rebelliously.

"Why don't you _prove_ it? I don't believe your lies little boy." He said defiantly. The other two looked scared of him and didn't make any move to try and back up their leader when he ripped one sleeve to free his arm and used his free hand to remove his shuriken from the rest of his limbs. "Come on then, state your terms and we can begin all right?" He smiled wickedly again.

Kaoru-kun sighed but then grinned. "All right then. The conditions are when I win you will leave this place without fussing and never come back here again and should you ever see us in the streets I want you to steer clear of me _and_ my _girlfriend_. Agreed?" He said slowly thinking things through. With a nod they went into fighting stances but before they could start Kaoru-kun interrupted him to say something. "I also wanted to add this as rule for fighting. I want you to play fair, no tricks or help from your friends and no weapons. And if you want you can create a little ring for us to fight in." He said. The man looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then slowly nodded his head but said no to the ring. And then it started.

Sango's pov a.k.a. Kaoru

I waited, in an equally offensive and defensive stance, for him to come at me first. He charged at me as I had suspected he would and I jumped up and slammed my heavy shoes at him. He fell over from the pure force and he seemed to be having trouble standing up because of how heavy my shoes were. I flipped back over so that I stood a few feet in front of Kagome again.

"Heh, you're … good kid. Let's see how well you do against this!" He stood up and grabbed my arms and tried to slam me into the ground and choke me but I used my legs to kick him hard in the stomach and when his grip loosened from the pain and he lost focus I used my legs to wrap them around his head and slammed his head down into the grass. "Fine … I give kid. I'll keep my word. Even if I'm a thief and thug I still keep my word. That's something I'll always do." He got up and held his hand out to me and I shook it. With that he left.

When they were nowhere in sight I fell to my knees and held onto my neck. He had had a very good and strong grip on it and I had held breathe until he left so he wouldn't see how much damage he had actually done to me. I coughed hard and a few droplets of blood fell onto the ground. Kagome was immediately by my side. "Kaoru-kun … Kaoru-kun … are you all right?!" She asked in a panicked voice and she gasped when she caught sight of the little pool of blood that had formed on the ground below my face. I looked up and smiled and had another coughing fit and a few more droplets had added to the small puddle.

She gingerly put my head into her lap and stroked my, slightly sweating, face and looked down at me worriedly. "I'll wait for you to feel better before we go back to our apartment ok Kaoru-kun?" I smiled, or tried to through the pain coursing through my throat, and nodded at her suggestion.

When we got back to the apartment I immediately went to the bathroom to look at my neck. It was swollen and bruised. Kagome had followed me and stopped and knocked to ask for my permission to come in and I reached for the door with my right hand and opened the bathroom door for her. She came in and gasped at my neck, it seemed that it hadn't looked as bad as it did now. She grabbed my hand and sat me down on the couch and came back with a bag of ice. She laid my head down on her lap and put the bag of ice on my neck. I felt my face flush a bit at the thought of me laying my head on her lap like this.

I felt a little dizzy, _maybe it was from blood loss? I hadn't lost that much blood though … then again I lost enough to form a small puddle a few inches wide._ I sighed and closed my eyes.

I guess I had fallen asleep sometime after I closed my eyes. I looked up to see Kagome had also dozed off. The ice cubes had melted and now there were only small pieces left among the pool of water. I took it off of my neck and it felt cold and numb, but I suppose it would with how cold the ice is. I sighed and tried to sit up much to my chagrin my neck wasn't numb enough for me not to feel some pain when I moved my neck in the process of getting up. I went to dump the water out of the bag and set it on the counter and went back to the living room to find that Kagome had shifted and that she was leaning to her side a little. I chuckled and went to pick her up and drop her off into her room again. She had somehow managed to take hold of my shirt again. I sighed and gently pried her from my shirt and immediately regretted the action because of the whimper that came from her when I had done so. I sighed and quickly went to check my appearance in the bathroom mirror one more time to see how my neck was.

The swelling had gone down considerably but the bruise was still dark and noticeable on my neck. I would have to wear some kind of sweater to cover it up. I sighed and walked back into Kagome's room. She had stopped whimpering but she was frowning instead. I gently picked her up and moved her further into the bed so I could lie down next to her. I looked at my watch to see that it was nearly ten. I set my alarm on for five the next morning so we could get ready for the first day of college and fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing and beating heart.

I awoke with a start and looked at my watch to see that it was about 15 minutes until my watch would go off. I looked down and noticed for the first time that Kagome's face was pressed against my chest and I blushed and gently slid out from underneath her head. I looked at my watch again and decided to get dressed before I woke her up.

I put on a fancier kind of sweater made of a soft cottony material. I put on dress pants to match. I was lucky that I was a taller girl at 5' 8" nearly 5' 9" and that when I bandaged my breasts up to flatten them out they appeared to be muscles rather than what they truly were. It also helped that I had a toned stomach that should my shirt lift up a little my abs showed and I appeared masculine.

I looked at my watch for the third time today to see that it was just thirty seconds before it would go off so I turned it off and headed to Kagome's room. Boy did I get the surprise of my life. I hadn't bothered knocking because I had assumed she was still asleep and I hadn't heard any movement from her room. I walked into the room and looked up just in time to see her take her shirt off from around her head and I scrambled out of the room hoping that she hadn't seen me. Apparently she did because I heard the door slam just as I got out into the middle of the hallway. My heart was thumping in my chest, almost throbbing painfully, and I was breathing heavily. Remembering the image of the smooth skin of her stomach I felt my face burn and my lips and throat dried at the thought. I was ready to slap myself for thinking such … unladylike thoughts.

I knew my parents wouldn't have cared though because they would never be gender specific whenever they talked about me falling in love and getting married someday. They would always tell me "someday when you fall in love with that one special person and get married you will be at peace, happy, and content with your life Sango." One day, about a year ago, I had pointedly asked my parents why they never said I would have kids or marry a good guy. They looked at each other and smiled. "Love knows no bounds Sango. It does not matter to us if you fall in love with a _woman_ or a man. Just as long as you love that person and that person cherishes you we are happy. You will understand one day what we mean I think." I had sat on the edge of the wood extending outside of the house thinking about what they had meant by that. I think I finally understand … maybe. I was sure about that yet though.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom and quickly went the bathroom before Kagome entered and I pretended to put the seat down after I flushed as I usually did nowadays. I finished off brushing my teeth still deep in thought and hadn't noticed when Kagome came in. I carefully spit so that my throat didn't have to do any strenuous work. I heard her clear her throat and snapped my head in her direction and clenched my eyes shut and winced in pain having temporarily forgotten that my neck was still very much bruised and throbbing. She looked at me guiltily, most likely blaming herself for startling me and causing me to turn in her direction.

I closed my eyes for a few more seconds and gently eased my sweater from around my neck a little to see the bruise was still a sick looking dark purple. "Sorry about that Kaoru-kun. I didn't mean to startle you." She had unconsciously reached for my neck and gently rubbed it with her thumb. I winced at first but then it started feeling good against my throbbing neck. For some reason it was soothing. "Um … about earlier … Kaoru-kun … I'm sure you … um … didn't … mean to … um … see anything so … I guess … I'm … saying … I forgive you." Her face had been pink when she started and it steadily became pinker and turned into a red which became darker with each pause.

I opened my lidded eyes and looked into her light blue eyes and smiled at how impossibly cute she was without meaning to be. I didn't think I could talk at the moment and I was sure she knew that too. I tried to nod my head in agreement only to take a sharp breathe and wince at the pain from my injured neck. She looked at me sympathy and guilt written across her features. I opened my mouth and struggled to talk through the pain. "I'm … s-s-s-o-o-r-r-y. I didn't … mean … to. Just … wanted … to … wake … you … up …" I paused my throat was throbbing horribly from talking so much. She shook her head at me as if to say she didn't want me to talk anymore and that she understood. I smiled again, relieved.

"Do you need any help with anything Kaoru-kun? I don't want you to hurt your throat too much so … um … how about you use that little magnetic board in the kitchen to write with what you want to say and use the black dry erase marker?" I nodded slightly at the suggestion, my face brightened at the idea. She giggled at me making me look down at her and scowl in a playful manner which caused her to laugh even harder. I smiled and pointed at the sink to tell her she still needed to get ready and I looked at my watch. It was half past five already. We needed to be at the university in a little over two hours now. I showed her my watch, knowing she also wanted to know the time, before I headed off to the kitchen to grab the dry erase board and marker.

I grabbed one of the small hand towels we had strewn about the kitchen to use as my eraser.

After we had finished breakfast it was only 15 after six, so we had about an hour and a half to get our things ready for the classes and lectures we were to go to today. I packed up my school supplies into a handbag (similar to a briefcase only a bit different in Japan, akin to a schoolbag students in high school use if you know what those look like) and hid my weapons for my martial arts and ninja classes for when I got to the university. I looked and saw that I still had about an hour before the classes started and I figured that I only needed to leave twenty minutes early so I went out of my room, my things in tow, and sat on the couch. Not even two minutes after I had settled down comfortably in the couch Kagome came out and sat down with me.

"You know I like it when your hair is down Kaoru-kun." She said shyly and smiling at me before she continued. "It looks so pretty and silky soft." I nodded slightly before remembering I had the board in my handbag. I took it out to write my response. 'Thank you very much Kagome! I … kind of … forgot to gel it or tie it back today actually.' I wrote and blushed a bit. She smiled at me and responded, "I still think your hair looks very nice down Kaoru-kun. Although you do look a bit more feminine … it's still a nice look. … That'll have more girls coming after you, I think Kaoru-kun," she said in a mischievous tone of voice. I looked at her in true horror and smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. She giggled in response.

'Do you really think that will happen? I'm not _that_ good looking of a person am I?' She giggled again at my question and nodded at both in response since she was in a bit of a fit of laughter. My features turned into a scowl at the thought of crazy wild girls chasing me around the campus. 'I'll tell them I'm taken then!' he looked at me before he continued writing. 'You will help me and pretend to be my girlfriend, won't you? Please? I beg of you!' He looked at me helplessly and I smiled and nodded in response. "You don't have to beg me to help you. I would gladly do anything to help a good friend like you Kaoru-kun."

I smiled at her gratefully and pulled her into a hug. I blushed realizing that I had hugged her without thinking about it. Even though the contact was brief she was also blushing when I pulled back. I looked at my watch and it read just a little after seven. I was getting restless and becoming very anxious about my first day at school. Sensing my anxiety Kagome quietly took my hand in hers and squeezed it for comfort. She smiled at me gently and told me that everything would be fine and that it wasn't that big of a deal. I relaxed a little, comforted by how warm and soft her gentle hand was in my own.

I mad my way over to the dojo for my first class. As I walked to the door, I stopped just before it sensing something would happen when I opened the door so I opened it slowly and braced myself for an attack that did come as I had suspected and I instinctively listened for any movement. I heard a whooshing and ducked just in time before a shuriken landed a few inches above my head and rolled to my right as a foot slammed down on the floor where I had just been standing and I brought my hand up to block a punch coming my way and pushed the arm forward using my weight as I got up to my advantage and threw my attacker into the dojo wall.

I stood up properly when I sensed no danger around the room. I looked to the center of the dojo to see many excited students looking at me in awe. Then I looked at my supposed attacker. He was an older man in his early or mid 30's and I bowed at him in respect before I went to the door to pick up my handbag and re-entered the dojo. The man I guessed would be my teacher so I went to the middle where the other students cleared the center for me to sit.

"Ha ha ha. You're a good one there. I haven't ever seen anyone as good as you walk through these doors in my ten years of teaching this class. What's your name then boy?" He asked me with great ardor and kindness in his voice. I pulled out my white board to write the Kanji for my name and he looked at me questioningly before he read the rest of the board to see that I had already written an explanation for my lack of speech. "Class. Attention. It seems he can't talk for the time being because of an injury he sustained protecting his friend. He won of course," he added with a smirk before continuing, "but this person got him real good in the throat. Would you let me see it for a second?" I looked up a bit startled by his question but stood up and walked over to where he was and pulled down the long neck of my sweater so he could see the bruising. He grimaced and nodded for me to fix it again and sit back down. It was covered enough that if anyone looked at me hard enough they would only see just the peak of the bruising and brush it off as nothing.

'I will not expect any special treatment from you even if I am injured. I will expect you to work me as hard as anyone else in this class.' I wrote and he smiled at me a new look of awe and respect came over his features at my words. "I wouldn't expect any less from any of my students' anyways." He said proudly his smile turned into a huge grin and I returned the grin and he began his instructions.

Kagome's pov

I had chosen to major in English and math courses pertaining to accounting since I had wanted to be an accountant for a while now. My first class happened to be English so I went there for further and a much more advanced and vigorous English learning class. This class mostly concentrated on speech and language structure. I had to speak in English in this class the entire time and I found it fun and easy. I didn't particularly like the fact that several boys in the class had been eyeing me like candy the second I walked into the classroom.

None of them approached me until this class was over and I was headed to a math course nearby where Kaoru-kun said he would be for his martial arts class. I had just walked out of the classroom door when a guy came up to me and flirtatiously asked me if I was doing anything later … that is until I heard him yelp and turn around to come face to face with a very scary and intimidating Kaoru-kun. "Kaoru-kun! I thought I was going to go over to where you were?" I said surprised. He smiled at me and turned his attention back to the cowering boy and pointed at him and glared wickedly and he scrambled off, obviously getting the message.

He smiled again and took my hand in his and lowered his head so he could whisper in my ear, "my throat is getting better Kagome. I … think maybe by tomorrow I'll be able to talk without too much trouble." I smiled at him and blushed a bit when he lowered his head and his hot breathe was blowing against my ear. I had to admit he did sound a lot better than he had earlier this morning.

Well here's the third chapter for my adoring readers! I'm glad I finished today and a little relieved. This is a really long chapter for me! ^^ Well R&R if you want to.

- Hikaru Himemiya


	4. Feelings In Denial

Yay! This is my fourth chapter. I will have to apologize for the lateness because I sliced the skin on my left index finger pretty badly so I can't type as fast. T.T it hurts really badly. I obviously can't type as fast with a finger not working. Well anyways here we go with chapter four!

Feelings in Denial

Sango's pov (will go between Kagome's and Sango's throughout the chapter)

School became a regular routine after a week of doing so. I enjoyed my class with the boisterous teacher, Nakamura-sensei*, very much. He had been true to his word about not giving me special treatment as I had hoped he would. He soon found out though, that I could best any and all of his students without even breaking a sweat. He even trusted me to spar against his students allowing the use of weapons, which was a privilege only given to the students by a teaching deeming them worthy.

Today was no different then any other day. I had the respect of the entire class because of my skill and level of strength and mastery of all the weapons in the class and martial arts taught in the class. I was surprised no one was envious of me. I was also happy that I was allowed to dress separately due to my neck injury, which I really needed in order to keep my secret.

In my other classes in fighting styles I had also impressed all the teachers and students with my abilities in each of them. I was surprised that the Akido class I attended was actually made up of about 60% of the class. I, however, liked the class because although the class was primarily female not many of them, if any, actually fawned over me or flirted with me. They were truly dedicated to learning in this class and though they did think I was handsome and a "pretty boy" they did not flirt during class and they gave me space when I had expressly told them about my "girlfriend". They were so endearing and normal that I became fast friends with them and pretty much all the other guys in the class. I had been lucky that all the other teachers in all of my other martial arts classes had understood my situation. I had explained my bruised neck and that was all they needed. My neck had felt better by the 6th day after the incident that I started talking, albeit almost all of my sentences were short and clipped I was still able to talk a bit.

My archery class, I decided, was my dullest class but also the most exciting because of all of the free space allotted for the class. This class also had the kind of dedicated and normal girls in it and I was also good friends with the entire class, being that I was one of ten guys in a class of 30 I was appreciated as another "male" in the bunch.

My Feudal History class was another matter I could not dismiss so easily and it was a battle, war even, all in itself at times. I would have to battle for a way out and I was even forced to use my ninja arts to disappear from the crazy girls that just wouldn't leave me alone despite the fact that my "girlfriend" Kagome actually picked me up some classes. They would refuse to leave me be even though they could see that Kagome most certainly was special to me the way I treated her so gentlemanly. It was becoming tiresome. As for the males in the class they were always gushing and complaining about how envious they were of me for having all of the girls "tailing" me. None of them however could say they hated or disliked me for being a "chick magnet" and such. I never really understood what any of those words meant.

I sighed yet again as I walked over to where Kagome was waiting for me. It became a routine for her to wait for me just outside of the building seeing as my Feudal History class was so chaotic and hectic do to the crazy girls in the class. I smiled at her as I came within a step of where she stood and held my hand out for her to take. I hesitated before I called her for attention, "Um … Kagome," I paused and she looked up to show me I had her attention, "I was wondering something … or rather I've been wondering something." I paused and she nodded for me to continue. Since it had been a whole week since the incident, my bruise was still very dark though it had faded somewhat, I had been able to talk in normal conversations but they were always short or I paused often to let my throat rest a bit. "What does the term … um … "chick … magnet", was it, mean? Also what does it mean for … um … girls to … "tail" me? I don't know what those words mean. These guys in my Feudal History keep telling me that I'm a "hunk" and a "chick magnet" and those girls are "tailing" after me. I don't understand it … at … all, is it … a bad … thing … they speak of? And what does the term "pretty boy" mean?" She had tensed up a bit when I had said the terms they used.

She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before shaking her head at me with a slight smile on her face. "Well … how to explain … "chick magnet" refers to a guy who is … popular with girls … mostly due to facial features and build. As for a "hunk" … well that's usually a term a girl uses to say a guy is good looking, or masculine in some cases. And um … what they mean by "tailing" is those girls are … um going after you excessively pretty much. When they say you're a "pretty boy" they are saying you have a good looking face … a pretty face … you know what I mean?" She paused and looked thoughtful as I shook my head in disapproval of what they said and the terms they used to describe me. "Kaoru-kun, you can actually look at it as a compliment you know? They are only trying to say you're lucky and good looking."

With a sigh I took out the spare key, which Kagome had given me the second day of my stay, I unlocked the door. Something had been nagging me in the back of my mind since I got here two and a half weeks ago. I noticed that there hadn't been a day since I got here that Kagome hadn't been there with me the entire time, excluding going to the grocers and such for other necessities and school, she never left the house. I wondered how she paid for the bills of the house other then what I was paying her for rent.

"Kaoru-kun … is something wrong? You look like you're troubled about something?" She obviously noticed that something was wrong. I smiled and decided to write a response since it had been a long school day for me and I had talked much more than my throat could take. 'I was just wondering something Kagome.' I wrote, at a nod of her head as a sign to continue I wrote, 'well … I was curious as to how you pay the bills for rent since it seems you don't work …" She looked startled at my question as if she had expected something completely different and well … more serious. She chuckled for a moment before she answered, "with the look on your face I had thought it would be something serious, I apologize for laughing though," she looked a little embarrassed with herself and I smiled at her reassuringly and she returned the smiled gratefully. "Well … it is a bit … embarrassing to say. Y-you promise you won't laugh Kaoru-kun?" I nodded and she smiled again before answering, "Well … you see … I'm sort of … well off. I was a bit famous in my hometown." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, not quite following her words. "Um … how do I make this clear? I … I'm a reincarnation of a … miko back in ancient times. And well … I found out when a demon attacked my town and I … was near the forest when it came out to attack. It was about to attack me when … this … light appeared, coming from my body and it was purified. Well … after that a lot of people from other towns and cities nearby would ask for my services and well … my mother and grandfather didn't want to endanger me in anyway … but money was tight … and they were willing to pay a large sum of money so they had to accept." She looked up at me to see there was no smile or hint of a laugh but a serious look on my face instead. 'That's not something to laugh at Kagome … that's pretty serious. That must have been a very terrifying experience for you. How old were you when you found and started purifying demons?'

To say she was surprised was quite the understatement. She was quiet for a moment, stunned by my response, before she responded, "uh … well I was due to be 13 in less than a month when that demon attacked and … when other cities first started asking for help it was about two months after my 14th birthday." I suddenly wrapped my hands around her back in an embrace before I realized what was happening. She gasped, slowly she returned the embrace. "It's ok Kaoru-kun. It happened a long time ago. The past is the past. No one can do anything to change it you know, Kaoru-kun?" I nodded

After a moment I pulled back and looked into her eyes to see her strong and determined sapphire, at the moment, blue eyes. I went for the white board and wrote, 'I know it must've been tough at the time, but now you're stronger for it so I'm glad at least something good came out of it for you. And I wouldn't have met you if not for that right?" I smirked at her and she her face turned an adorable bright pink. She looked away and she whispered, 'I suppose that's true', which I was sure she had not meant for me to hear.

"Do you have any homework to do Kaoru-kun? I myself do not have very much but for a few pages of math to do and a few paragraphs to read for English so it might be an hour or two before we can do anything together. Oh we haven't anything to eat yet, are you hungry Kaoru-kun?" I heard a rumble before I could respond and realized that it was my stomach. Embarrassed I sat there silently while my face undoubtedly turned a dark red and a few moments later I heard laughter erupt throughout the entire apartment. "I … guess … you … didn't … need to … answer … since your stomach … did for you," she said in between fits of laughter.

I growled before I pushed her forward and she fell from where she was standing onto the couch but before she could fall she instinctively grabbed onto my arm. Caught off guard I fell forward with her and I heard her grunt. My face fell on something really soft and when I realized what that "something" was I stood up quickly, my face turned ten times redder than it had when my stomach growled earlier, if possible. She looked up at me her face just as red if not redder.

"I … I-I … didn't … mean to … K-Kagome!" I stuttered very embarrassed and ashamed of myself. "I-I … um … I'm sorry … for … um … pushing you … and … um … falling on top of you … like that!" Feeling flustered I bowed my head in apology. When I didn't hear a response from her I looked up a little to see her still lying on the couch with a dazed look on her face and a dark blush on her face. I could hear her breathing was shallow. I walked over to her and waved my hand in front of her face and she still did not respond.

I bent over so I could look at her face and as I called out her name she seemed to come out of her daze. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, which had darkened considerably when she was dazed. Her gasped when she realized that I was leaning over her. I jumped when I realized the same thing. "I-I … um … you were in a daze … so … uh … well I wanted to make sure you were ok Kagome." I stuttered I could feel my face burning with embarrassment.

" … I um …" she got up quickly from the couch saying, "I'll go make us some dinner Kaoru-kun." I would've offered to help but I needed to go wash my face over with cold water to calm myself down.

Kagome pov

I was in such a daze after he had fallen on me his face had landed on my chest. I could still feel his hot breathe blowing against me and the feel of his lips rubbing against the area between my two breasts. I felt my face grow hot again at the thought and remembering how it felt. I went to grab a large steel pot with handles on the side to make some fried rice, with lac xuon, (Vietnamese sausages are THE best ever^^, seeing as I really hate meat but I'm not a vegetarian that says something about them, I hate American sausages) shrimp, carrots, peas, broccoli, and eggs.

Just as I was finishing up with cutting the sausages Kaoru-kun came into the kitchen, startling me, I cut into my finger with the knife and blood started leaking out of the cut. Kaoru-kun was immediately by my side and before I could react my finger was in his hot mouth and he was sucking on the cut. I felt my face flush and my breathing quickened as each second passed. I felt dizzied and feverish when I felt his tongue fun over my finger where my cut was located. When he pulled away I was met with a look of concern and worry at my dizzied state. I looked down at my finger to see his saliva all over it.

"Are you all right Kagome?" Startled out my query I looked up at his face full of concern, he had bent down at some point so that we were face to face and mere inches apart. Without thinking I leaned forward towards him, startled he pulled back and held my shoulders to stop me. "Kagome …? I'm worried about you, you're not being yourself. Are you ok? Maybe you should go lie down in your bed and relax or try to get some homework done?" I looked up at him and shook my head to clear it for a moment before looking up at him again and nodded. He took my small hand in his comfortably larger ones and led me to my room. He gently sat me down and asked me if I wanted him to get anything for me like my bag or some water. I nodded at him and thanked him when he came back with my books.

Half an hour later I was finished with my math problems and I had started on my English reading. After I read my first paragraph I heard a knock at my door. "Come in Kaoru-kun!" I yelled. I looked up from my reading to see he had changed into a pair of dark green shorts with some blue on the tips of the bottom and a light green button up shirt with a light green long sleeved t-shirt underneath.

"Are you almost done with your homework Kagome? And if you're done or when you're done I made some fried rice for us to eat. I have a bowl set out for you to add as much as you want to eat." He smiled at me. I had to marvel at how well his throat was healing. The bruise was still fading but he could talk a lot more than he was able to a few days before. I nodded at him in appreciation and looked down at the book my class was reading to test our comprehension of the material and subject of the book and concept.

"I still have another three paragraphs to read before I'm done with the chapter we were to read Kaoru-kun." I smiled and he returned my smile and nodded. "I'll be there in about half an hour or 45 minutes." He hesitated at the door before he turned back around and looked at me and hesitantly called out my name. "Yes?"

"Um … well … if it's all right with you … I think I'd rather wait for you to finish reading before I go eat so we can eat together." He said bashfully scratching the back of his head. I looked up at him stupidly before I nodded and smiled at the idea.

"Um … I don't mind if you stay in my room with me so you don't get bored waiting for me to finish reading Kaoru-kun that is if you don't mind." I said with equal shyness. He blushed for a second before he nodded and closed the door. "Um … you can sit anywhere you want Kaoru-kun," I said with a slight smile on my face, looking at the way he stood uncomfortably, I realized he know what he was allowed to do in my room. He looked around my room still unsure of where he should sit.

I smiled again at how could he was when he was shy like this. I patted the space beside me on my bed and moved over to my left and laid down again and got myself comfortable as he made his way over to my bed and sat at its' edge. He looked around my room and his eyes ended up settling on my face before he looked away again and I suspected he was blushing.

We sat in silence for the next half hour and I was just finishing up my last paragraph. He had shifted so that his arms were behind him a few inches and so that his arms were supporting his weight. Another five minutes and I finished and I closed the book and looked up from my position and saw that he had not even moved a muscle. I gently put my book down onto my desk, which was sitting at the bottom edge of my bed, and got off.

When he still did not move I walked over to stand in front of where he sat. I saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and steady. I leaned down a little and realized that he had fallen asleep in his sitting position. I smiled a little and held back the urge to laugh. My smile faded when I felt his hot breathe blow against my face and my eyes darted down to his lips. I felt a blush grow on my cheeks as I looked at his slightly parted lips in a daze.

I leaned forward until my face was but an inch within his. His breathe caressed my face at a gentle steady flow. _What am I thinking of doing to him? W-what's wrong with me? I can't take advantage of the fact that he's sleeping and do whatever I want with him._ Even as these thoughts crossed my mind I couldn't bring myself to pull away from a vulnerable Kaoru-kun … _but … what about his feelings? I can't force my feelings onto him like that. I don't even know how he feels about me other than friendship. Am I … willing to risk his friendship … for a kiss?_

I sighed and pulled back quickly when his emerald green eyes snapped open all of a sudden. Surprised he looked up at me and saw confusion in those emerald orbs I'd come to adore so much.

"H-how … long … have you been done … Kagome?" His voice sounded strained and raspy in my ears. Perhaps it was from sleep, I wasn't entirely sure.

I looked over to my digital clock on my desk and saw that it was nearly six before I answered him. "Not long Kaoru-kun." I smiled and his gaze wandered over in the direction of my clock and he snapped his head back in my direction in surprise and looked like he was about to apologize but I cut him off. "It was my fault Kaoru-kun, you looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Besides it really hasn't been that long since I finished up my reading." His eyes softened up at the mention of me not being able to wake him up and he smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks for being so kind and considerate Kagome! You're always so nice and you go out of your way to help me with … um you know … the crazy girls … I'm just glad they're not stalking me at this point you know Kagome?" He said smiling at me brightly, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven in that moment with him smiling at me alone that way.

"It's not a problem Kaoru-kun, really I'm glad to help out. Well let's go eat before it gets to be too late Kaoru-kun!" I said brightly and I held out a hand to help him up. He smiled at me just as brightly.

Once we had had our fill of rice and I helped Kaoru-kun wash the dishes we found ourselves sitting on the couch relaxing again. It was about seven in the evening and I sat leaning onto Kaoru-kun's shoulder. I felt so comfortable and at ease laying my head on his shoulder and holding his hand in mine.

There was a shift in our seating arrangement and Kaoru-kun's head somehow ended up lying against mine gently. I felt so content at the moment. "I'm kind of getting bored Kagome … can we turn off the TV? I'd rather talk than watch TV at the moment." His voice broke me out of my train of thought. I smiled at him and nodded my head in consent. He returned my smile and turned off the TV for a moment a comfortable silence enveloped the room and then he turned his head so that he faced me. I looked up at him and smiled again, "so what do you want to talk about Kagome? Anything in particular you want to get out of your chest? I'm speaking figuratively of course," he added quickly in a bashful tone of voice when he realized what he had said. I giggled and he pouted.

"You know you shouldn't pout like that at anyone else but me Kaoru-kun," he looked at me in surprise and confusion and I continued, "well what I mean by that is … if you pout like that around girls they would go even crazier about you because … because you look so cut when you pout." I looked down as I said that and I felt my face flush darker with each word.

"B-but," he pause seeming to not know how to respond to that, "I-I'm a guy! Guys can't be cute!" He looked so flustered that it only added to how cute he looked and was acting right now. I couldn't help but giggle at him in response to his flustered reaction to what I said.

I waited until I calmed down a bit before I continued to tease a flustered Kaoru-kun, "but you _are_ really cute Kaoru-kun! It doesn't have to be your appearance, it can be your personality but in this case it's pretty much both. You have a very cutesy face at times and your personality is just absolutely adorable and cute! That's why so many girls are so hung over you and trying to get you! Did you really never realize that was the reason why girls are _always_ after you? I'm sure you must have been very popular with the girls in your village Kaoru-kun." I cringed inwardly as I said those words.

He looked at me hesitantly before he answered, "well … I actually wouldn't know about that Kagome. I never really paid attention to things like that. I was always too busy training to notice things like that, if anyone had ever looked at me like that or if I had ever caught someone's attention I'd never know unless that person _specifically_ told me. I was never one for pursuing love and friends. I'm actually very naïve about those kinds of things Kagome." I looked at him and I felt such relief hearing that. "Kagome …?" he hesitated again.

"Yes? What is it Kaoru-kun? You can ask me anything and I'll answer as best I can." I said with a smile, which he returned.

"Hmm … well … how exactly can you tell if you have romantic feelings for someone? How can you tell if you _like_ someone? I heard it is a wonderful feeling to be in love … but … how do you _know_ if you're in love with someone? I can't quite figure this out." He looked very perplexed with this question.

I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before I answered. "Well … it's kind of hard to explain this to someone who's never experienced these kinds of feelings but … well. Do you understand what it means to um … experience butterflies in your stomach? Or how about feeling a 'flutter' in your heart? There are also things like your heart beats out of control or your face flushes. Have you ever experienced any of these 'symptoms', I suppose I could call it?" He thought for a moment and seemed to remember something the way his face turned a light pink and he nodded slowly. I felt my chest clench painfully at the thought that he _did_ like someone.

"I um … I think I understand what you're saying. I … I never even realized …," he paused for a moment to take a deep breathe to calm himself down before he continued, "I … um … I only ever remember feeling … um … some of these 'symptoms' once." I felt my free hand clench at his confession.

"Then do you know who it is you like romantically? Do you remember when you felt this feeling Kaoru-kun?" I felt anxious waiting for his answer.

This is the first time I've ever left a cliff hanger in my stories.^///^ I'm feeling a little devious at the moment. Well I apologize, again, for the lateness of this overdue update, but in my defense my finger is taking _**forever**_ to heal and it's killing me just to type this much. Anyways enjoy! I will actually be using the other characters I mentioned in my first chapter in my next chapter if anyone was wondering. Read and review if you wish! Until the next chapter then!

Himemiya, Hikaru


	5. Interruptions and Jealousy

Konnichiwa mina-san! I apologize that I might not be able to update as fast due to the fact that I resumed taking my Tae Kwon Do classes. I will have in between an hour and a half to two hours and a half of time dedicated to my Tae Kwon Do classes. And anyways here is the fifth chapter to my story Hesitant Love! I think some of you will hate me for this^^';;;;. And I decided to add Ayame as Kouga's love interest/girlfriend in the story and

Interruptions and Jealousy

Sango's pov (will switch to Kagome too)

I opened my mouth several times closing it each time. I didn't know whether I should answer her question or not and I wasn't sure how she would react either. I didn't know how I deny my feelings without hurting her feelings. I was saved from answering when the doorbell rang. My head snapped towards the door at the sound and I saw Kagome get up to look through the peephole and opened the door up.

She smiled in happiness as she opened the door to greet the person(s) at the door. "Hey Inuyasha it's been a while how've you been?!" she asked breathless from excitement, "oh I see Kouga and Sesshoumaru are with you too. I wonder why you aren't with Ayame Kouga. What about you Inuyasha? I thought you said you had someone you like, so didn't you tell her how you feel yet?" Kagome asked. It seemed that these people were long time friends of hers and none of them were human, or at least two of them weren't because I could tell that the one she addressed as Inuyasha was half human and demon based on the way he looked with his dog ears. It seemed that the one named Sesshoumaru was his half-brother, being a full blooded demon they must have different parents. I sensed no danger so I let go any hostile feelings that I might have against demons.

"Eh? Well Ayame's kind of … in one of her shopping frenzies. You know how boring and irritating that gets to be. So what about you Yash? What's this I hear about a crush? You never said anything to me about a crush." Kouga said rambunctiously. "I don't have to say anything about who I like," Inuyasha's response to Kouga's inquiry was quiet. Kagome seemed to remember that I was still in the room at this pointed and decided it was time to introduce me.

"Oh I'm sorry for being so rude come in, I'd like to introduce to my … um … roommate. Come on over this way everyone!" she said in a cheery voice. She stopped in the living room and pointed her hand in my direction as I stood up, "everyone, this is Kaoru-kun, Kaoru-kun the demon with the black hair is Kouga, and the demon with the dog ears is Inuyasha and the last demon is his brother Sesshoumaru. These three are good friends of mine Kaoru-kun!" She said this all, amazingly, in one breathe.

I smiled and bowed to each of them as they did jikou-shyoukai (introduction is in general but in this case it is a self-introduction), as I did. So it turned out that the reason I didn't know Kouga and Inuyasha was due to their attending an all boys' college. As for Sesshoumaru, he was training to inherit their father's company. I felt a bit awkward at first but then they started teasing me and asking me if Kagome and I were going out or not. I blushed furiously at the comments they were whispering in my ear.

At one point Kouga draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a secluded corner of the room to ask me. "So really tell me what's going on between you and Kagome? You can't possibly be "just a roommate" there's gotta be more than that going on. You two are really dating aren't you?" He pressed. I blushed furiously when he whispered those kinds of things into my ear.

"No really we aren't dating and she's not my girlfriend. I really am just a roommate. She actually mistakenly forgot to add the question for gender on her application form for the renting of this apartment and she accepted mine without prior knowledge that I was a … guy … so yeah. She also felt bad so she didn't want to just kick me out without any other place to go so this has been our arrangement for the past couple of weeks." My blush had dissipated as I explained this and there was a dull ache in my chest having to admit it. I knew despite my words that I wanted there to be more between us but that there couldn't be anything either because of who I truly am and what I truly am. How could she accept me if she knew that I was really … a woman like her? My face must have shown a serious that indicated something of the arduous feelings weighing in my heart.

"H-hey, you ok? Yukimori-san, what happened? Was it something I said?" Kouga asked worriedly. He seemed to genuinely be a nice guy. I looked up at him confusion shown in my eyes; most likely he thought that he had offended me somehow. It was quite far from the truth though.

Inuyasha came bounding over just as I was about to answer and said in a rambunctious voice. "What cha' talking about over here in such a hushed tone? Are you sharing secrets or something?" He looked at each of us inquisitively. I immediately turned on my blank face and then smiled warmly at him.

"No, not at all Inuyasha, we were actually discussing about Ayame's bad shopping addiction and how I'm glad I've never had a girlfriend like that. Isn't that right Kouga?" I looked at him as did Inuyasha and Kouga sweat dropped, whether it was from my quick and easy lie or the thought of his girlfriend's shopping I didn't know, and a faint blush painted across his cheeks.

"Yeah that's right. It's such a nightmare carrying all of her bags for her, and it doesn't help that her father is so doting that he gives her a credit card and that's all she needs. You two are _so_ lucky you don't have girlfriends." He sighed pathetically and bowed his head a bit, I almost felt sorry for him. I gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat and turned to look in Kagome's direction. It was apparent they couldn't tell I had been doing this the entire time due to my "attentiveness" to the conversation at hand.

"If you'll excuse me I think I'll go over to see what Kagome and Sesshoumaru-san are up to." I said and made my way over to where Kagome was seated and I saw as I made my way past them that Inuyasha had given me a thoughtful look. I wondered about it but didn't glance back at him for even a second. "Kagome, just what are you and Sesshoumaru talking about? I don't think I've seen Sesshoumaru smile at all until this very moment." I said and his small smile immediately turned into a slight scowl that looked more like a pout to me. I held back my strong urge to laugh at the serious but cute looking demon.

It seemed Kagome had the same thoughts as me as she gave me a wink and she seemed to have a gleam in her eyes that commended me for being able to keep a straight face. "We were actually just wondering what the three of you were talking about over there the way Kouga was blushing so madly I was sure it had to do with Ayame-san's addiction to shopping." I gave a bewildered expression at how accurate her guess was.

"Is it that apparent or is it because that is his usual reason for blushing madly?" I inquired and Sesshoumaru actually burst out laughing as Kagome gave a nod due to the fact that she was also laughing. Kouga and Inuyasha gave us confused looks. I smirked when I looked over at Kouga "we were just commending you on your tolerance for your girlfriend's shopping addictions Kouga." I explained and couldn't help but snicker at the mad blush that crossed his features and then soon after laughter from the other three followed. I felt at ease with these three demons and they really seemed to be good ones so I did not bother to pretend with them.

We eventually all sat down amongst the couch and armchair. Only three people could fit on the couch so it was in this predicament that the three guests sat there and I insisted on letting Kagome sit one the armchair but she refused and insisted I take it instead. I was feeling a slight irritation with that. All of a sudden Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and sat her on his lap. I felt myself grow angry towards the half-demon and my irritation increased ten fold. Kagome became red in the face and immediately stood up and walked over to stand by the armchair.

I immediately picked her up and sat her down on the armchair before she could react. "Kaoru-kun, w-what … I … uh … um … does anyone want some tea?" I felt my irritation flare again as she stood up. Sesshoumaru was the only one in the group who nodded. It seemed that the other two did not care much for tea. I sighed and sat down in the armchair for the time being as Kagome prepared the tea. Suddenly an idea flashed in my head and so I waited for Kagome with a slight smirk on my face that was almost unnoticeable.

When Kagome came back and set a glass of tea in front of Sesshoumaru on the coffee table I waited, knowing Kagome would come to stand by my seat, and before she could walk to my left side I grabbed her around the waist and placed her down on my lap. I had a feeling her reaction would be much different from when Inuyasha had done the same. My assumption was correct I knew for a fact she would become red in the face but I also had a hunch she wouldn't jump out of my lap as she had with Inuyasha and it would seem I was correct. I could feel my smirk widen in amusement as Kouga and Inuyasha smirked and tried to hold in the urge to laugh at Kagome and her current predicament. I could see that even Sesshoumaru had a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips in amusement.

Kouga then said in a fake nonchalant way "_well_ I think it is best that we left now, well that is if Sesshoumaru is done with his tea." Kouga had drawn out the first well and looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded with another slight smile on his lips and mischievous glint in his eyes. They left before Kagome could even try to get up to walk them out. They locked the door before closing it. I could tell Kagome's face was grower redder by the second. Even with her sitting in my lap her head didn't even reach past my chin. I smirked when I felt her tense up when I wrapped my arms around her middle and I tilted my head down so that my lips were right by her ears and whispered into her ears, "Kagome shall we resume where we left off before we were interrupted?" I felt her shiver and heard her breathe hitch as my hot breathe caressed her ears. She shuddered when I leaned my forehead against the back of hers lightly.

Kagome's pov

I felt myself grow very red in the face and my nervousness gnawing at me. My breathing was very slow and shuddery. I had never seen Kaoru-kun acting like this before. He wasn't being rude or ungentlemanly, for from it but still I had never seen him act this boldly or … forward. He was still being gentle with me in his movements and still very gentlemanly but … he was being very uncharacteristically bold in his actions and words, not that he was being inappropriate either. I did not know how someone could be so … alluring without being inappropriate or crude and rough. Even now he was still gentle in the way he spoke, the way he touched me, and the way he spoke was still gentle. It was so confusing the way he uttered his words in such a way that was so … husky and yet it sounded so gentle. I found myself shivering and shuddering at his warm breathes traveling along my ear and along the back of my neck. How could one be so innocent and gentle and yet be alluring and … sexy, there was no better word for it that I could think of, at the same time?

"I … I … um … yes … I never got to hear your answer … Kaoru-kun. So do you … um … know who … um you like … if you um … like anyone?" I asked. I cursed myself for sounding so breathless and for pausing so much in between two sentences. I could feel him shake a little as if he had just stifled an urge to chuckle at my reaction. He might not have made any noise but I could still feel him shake a little.

"Well … do you want to know my answer Kagome?" This time I could hear the seriousness in his voice and I felt my blush dissipate at the question and my mind became a bundle of nervousness and trepidation. I felt quite a bit uneasy and he must have sensed my unease as I felt him give my hand, which had went and covered his hand that was still around my waist without my noticing, a gentle and encouraging squeeze. I nodded slowly and I heard gulp in nervousness as well. Even Kaoru-kun could get nervous over these kinds of things!

There was a long pause as I awaited his answer. I could feel the tension growing when I finally heard him say, "Well based on what you said earlier … I think there is someone I like the way … you said. She is so adorable and sweet. She is so kind and she makes me blush a lot. I … I really like her voice when she speaks, the way it always sounds so kind and gentle, it's so soothing it puts me at ease when I'm around her. She … she's always helping me out whenever she can. I … I think she is a very beautiful person." There was a slight pause that felt like years to me when he said the next part, "but I know that … I … could never be with her … no matter how strongly I feel about her." I could hear a slight hitch in his voice when he said that last part and he almost sounded like a lovesick girl to me. I could tell that he really did like this girl, maybe even love her, based on the way his voice sounded dreamy as he described her to me. I felt jealous of this girl, whoever she might be.

He had stopped talking altogether and I could feel his breathe on my shoulder and I could tell it had slowed considerably. "Kaoru-kun … how do you know you ... can't be with this … girl? How do you know she doesn't … return your feelings? You know all those girls at school are always after you so … how do you know she's not one of those girls? I mean you are a really sweet guy and you are always the perfect gentleman and kind. You are so cute especially when you blush. You … you're the ideal boyfriend for any girl. This girl is lucky that you like her Kaoru-kun." I felt my heart break with each word.

He was still silent throughout my speech and even after I had finished. "I know," he paused yet again, so long this time I thought he wasn't going to say anymore, "I know … because … she … wouldn't accept who I really am … and because she … only sees me … as a friend. She's never … shown any interest in me … more than a friend. She's … probably in love with someone else. From what I can tell … I know she's in love with someone … just not me." He sounded so broken with each word he spoke. I shook my head vehemently.

"Kaoru-kun! You have to be more confident in yourself! You're such a good guy that any girl who can't see that is … is … stupid!" I yelled for lack of better word. I heard him chuckle quietly at my outburst. "Any girl that is lucky enough to have caught your attention had better be grateful and happy because you're such a rare find! Any girl stupid enough not to see that and accept you … is … it's her loss!" This time he was laughing hard at what I had said. I couldn't help but join in his laughter.

When our laughter had finally died down he asked me with a serious tone, "are you sure of that Kagome?" I felt myself grow red when I realized his breathe was blowing against my neck and ear again.

"Of course I am Kaoru-kun! I don't say things I don't mean! What are you trying to call me a liar?!" I asked which caused him to laugh at me in amusement yet again. I turned around a bit to punch him playfully against his arm. He laughed even harder but calmed down soon after and I felt his hands tighten around my waist a bit and I saw him smirk at me. "W-what's that look for?"

His amusement seemed to grow when I felt my face color at his smirk. His smirk disappeared the moment after and his face became serious, his eyes became a dark emerald, as he looked at me and the intensity of his stare made me freeze. He continued to look at me with such an intensity I could not seem to will my eyes away from his gaze. I couldn't decipher exactly what emotion it was in plain view for me to see. It seemed like a hunger almost as he looked at me.

"You really are amazing you know that Kagome?" He never broke eye contact with me as he said it and he didn't even seem to blink the entire time we had been looking at each other. I couldn't seem to blink either to break away from his gaze.

I was still silent as the intensity of his gaze somehow seemed to intensify with each second that passed. "W-what … exactly do you … mean … by that?" I cursed myself for wavering yet again when I spoke to him.

He seemed unwilling to explain further what he had meant. He finally broke eye contact to think. He was deep in thought when I felt his hands tighten again and his eyes looked back at me with determination.

"Can you really not understand what I am trying to tell you?" He asked me his eyes unwavering, "can you truly not understand the message I am trying to convey to you?" He was so serious and his face so determined.

I nodded to each of his questions and I heard him sigh. "I'm sorry Kaoru-kun. I really don't understand what you are trying to tell me. It must be very frustrating for you." I said gently and laid a hand against one of his cheeks causing them to warm up considerably but he did not blush. He looked up at me with confused eyes. "Please tell me what you are trying to say. I understand you are trying to tell me who you like but … I can't understand who it is you are trying to say you like because … you are being to … vague and … unclear.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. As if I could understand his eyes better and I thought I started to catch on a little. It was as if he trying to tell me that the person he likes is someone I know so I voiced that. "Is it … someone I know?" At a nod of his head I began thinking again when his voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Well I don't know if you can say you _know_ this person but … in a way you do and don't at the same time. It's … hard to explain but … if you really want to know … I will tell you who it is I like." He looked at me with dark intense eyes.

I nodded, "yes Kaoru-kun. Please tell me. I do want to know, I really do." I sounded desperate to myself the way I had said it.

He looked at me with a slight grin before he said, "the person I like is someone who is … around me very much and … her name is … Higurashi, Kagome. I think I like this girl very much but … I … don't know if she feels the same way I do. So what do you think?" I was shocked to say the least. His hands had tightened around my waist as he said it. I felt one of his hands move from my waist to cup one of my cheeks and gently rub it in a soothing manner. "What do you think her answer will be … Kagome?"

Well here's the fifth chapter for everyone!!! Again I apologize for the long period of time between chapters! It will be really hard when school starts again because of Tae Kwon Do and school altogether-_-. Well enjoy this chapter while I go off to Tae Kwon Do in a few minutes. I hope you guys like cliffy's because I think I find them very fun right now!!!

Hikaru Himemiya


	6. Truth Revealed

Hello again! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter as well. I have been so busy with Tae Kwon Do and other craziness that's been happening but anyways my beloved god sister is coming to stay for a few days soon and I will dedicate all of that time to spend with her since I usually only see her twice a year at most, this is the fourth time I've seen her this year though! Three not so happy accounts but that's all right. Things are somewhat normal now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Takahashi Rumiko, 高橋 留美子 does. I must apologize for forgetting to add this to the previous chapter.

Truth revealed

Sango's pov

I sat nervously as I awaited Kagome's answer. I could feel my heartbeat increase, but not by much to all of my training I was able to slow my heart rate to a certain degree of calmness, and my face became a little warmer. I felt her shift a bit in my lap and when I looked down at her I saw her face was a hairs' breathe away from mine and I felt her hot fragrant breathe blowing on my face.

"I don't know … Kaoru-kun. What do you think will happen if she says yes? Do you think you would date her and … finally stop lying to all those girls about having a girlfriend and then … maybe they will finally leave you all alone. And you will be all _hers_ right?" Kagome stressed the word unnecessarily but I felt my breathing quicken in the slightest.

"I think … I would like it … very much to tell her that I am willing to do anything to win her heart and that I am … relieved that I can finally call her my _girlfriend_." I paused for a moment before I continued with what I knew was inevitable. "I do have to tell her something first … before she can accept me … if she will have me." She smiled and continued playing along with the charade, humoring me it seemed.

"Well she thinks that anything you say will do nothing to change her feelings for him." Her smile became brighter and a little more confident … _is she actually smirking? She looks __**way**__ too sexy for her own good! I want to kiss her so badly. Her breathe is already so intoxicating so I wonder … how sweet she tastes?_ "I think she _really_ likes you Kaoru-kun. I don't think you say can change her feelings because she believes that love is blind and that she doesn't care about superficial things like looks, she thinks that personality is what counts. And it's _because_ of Kaoru-kun's personality that she likes him so much _not_ what he looks like, although she thinks it's a bonus that he is so pretty and handsome." She blushed, cutely, at the last part of what she said. I just smiled even wider, though it was more of a smirk though.

"Well if you are … sure … I will tell you … my secret. I really do hope that it doesn't change how you feel about me Kagome." I looked at her tenderly with serious eyes and her expression mirrored mine, albeit her eyes were the purest sky blue I had ever seen and her face much cuter. "I … I'm sorry for not telling you this even though it is something … important to know about me. I … I'm … not really a … um …," I paused to take a deep breath to calm myself down and gulped nervously. I'm really a … a woman … and … not a guy Kagome." I finally let it out and I felt a little better for having confessed to her how I felt _and_ for telling her … what I really was. She looked at me in surprise and as I waited for her to become angry and for her eyes and face to betray feelings of disgust and hatred.

I had unconsciously closed my eyes and I held a breath in and breathed out slowly to calm the torrential storm going on in my mind and heart. I felt something soft rub against my cheeks and I opened my eyes to see that Kagome's face was even closer than when I had closed my eyes. There was virtually no space between our bodies and her face was close enough that they were just barely touching mine. I felt myself let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was still holding.

"I … don't care that you aren't a guy … Kaoru-kun. I don't care that you are a girl … because I didn't … fall for you because of your gender Kaoru-kun. I fell in love with you for who you are … your gentle and kind disposition … _and_ for your wonderful personality." She looked at me with eyes filled with a kindness I had seen in them so many times but what made it different and made my heart beat so fast and out of control was the look of love I hadn't realized had always been there. She smiled at me and pressed her lips against mine gently and softly. It was only a moment before it registered in my head that my love had just pressed her lips against mine in a soft and tender first kiss.

It took me only a moment to respond to her kiss, in that moment when our lips started moving against each for the kiss to become so much more passionate and intense. When we had finally pulled back we were both so breathless but even so the second we took a breath our lips met again and again. It was a while before we stopped kissing to really catch our breath.

I smiled at her tenderly and gently ran my hand through her soft and silky hair to right it where I had messed it up when my hands had unconsciously placed themselves. She had her arms around my neck by the time we broke up only to stare at each other intensely.

I decided to ask her a question that had been weighing in my mind since she had told me she didn't care what gender I was. "Kagome …?" I pause to wait for her signal for me to continue and I smiled at her before continuing, "Did you really mean it … when you said that … you don't care that I am actually a woman after all?" I said hesitantly.

She looked surprised at then a little, "why would I say something I don't mean? I actually … prefer dating you knowing that you are a woman …" she explained shyly. I smiled at her answer and nodded at her to continue. "And that is because … I … don't really like … a guy's … um … anatomy … very much. I prefer a female anatomy over a guy's is what I'm trying to say. And well … what is your real name if you don't mind me asking and … you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but … why did you pretend to be a guy?" She said it so hurriedly I had to listen very closely and replay what she said in my head for a little while before I understood what she had asked me. I smiled at her and gave her lips a quick peck before I answered her, and even though we had just been sharing intense passionate kisses earlier her face flushed but not as red as she had been when we finally pulled away from each other.

I gave her another peck only this time on each of her cheeks as well as her lips because of how cute she looked when she was flustered _and_ embarrassed. "Well … hmm … where do I start …?" I thought for a moment before I asked her, "do you remember how I said my family was slaughtered before?" She looked at me and, though it seemed she was a little dazed, she nodded. "That … has everything to do why I am here masquerading as I male in college." I paused it was a very hard subject for me after all. I felt her arms squeeze me around my neck a little to comfort me and encourage me.

I never got tired of how kind, caring, and gentle she was and I don't think I could ever get enough of her personality, as well as capturing her sweet lips in a kiss. I nuzzled her neck with my nose in return and I felt her skin warm considerably when it came into contact with my nose. I inhaled deeply the scent of sakura* that I loved and missed so much since I started living in the city to save my own life.

When I pulled my head back I smirked at her flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. Temptation overcame me and I pressed our lips together once again and this time, since her lips were already parted, I pushed my tongue into her mouth causing her to gasp softly at the feel of my tongue rubbing against hers gently. I heard her moan loudly when I pressed my tongue against hers harder and our tongues started to rub against each other hard and lap at each other. I held her in place when I felt her squirming under my touch. I didn't even notice when she had but she had straddled my waist at some point earlier during our heated kisses. I only noticed because when squirmed against me she rubbed her lower half against mine seductively, albeit it was actually by accident, sensually slowly. I grinded my lower half against hers in response to her and she moaned low and loud into my mouth encouraging me. When we finally separated there was nothing I wanted more than to make love to her right then and there. I nuzzled her neck again with my nose and I kissed her neck gently and sniffed her again, oh god her sent was so intoxicating, and I nipped the skin and received moans and soft gasps for my effort.

I kissed up to her ear and nibbled it gently and I played with her lobe a little bit before I felt one of her hands had left my neck was making it's way down to my slightly open legs. It was my turn to moan when I felt her hand rub against my center through the fabric of my clothing. She pressed even harder receiving a much louder moan and I grind myself against that soft hand. I heard her moan at the contact. I was beside myself with joy that she had accepted me so easily and warmly. I was glad for having decided to wear shorts because they were made out of silk meaning that I could feel her fingers rubbing against me as if there was nothing in the way.

I hadn't even realized that she had slipped her hand into my shorts until I felt her fingers slipping into my panties and I felt her fingers hesitantly rub me. I shuddered and moaned loudly as she became bold and started applying more pressure with her fingers. I knew how wet I was and now she knew. She withdrew her hand to look at her fingers covered in a light coating of my wet arousal. She placed her fingers against her lips lightly and I saw her tongue dart out of her mouth to taste it and I saw the delight that ran across her face as she tasted my wetness with her tongue and soon she had shoved her fingers into her mouth and started sucking them clean. I was already aroused to begin with but I even more so now that I had not only witnessed _the_ most arousing and sensual scene in my life the arousing and sensual creature went back for more! She had already reached past my shorts to touch me again and I heard myself groan and grind myself into her hand and she shivered and pressed even harder at my center and she repeated her earlier action.

I had literally forgotten what we were talking about earlier and how it had gotten to this point I don't know but I suddenly remembered when I heard her whisper 'Kaoru-kun'. I stopped her hand from going back for more and she paused to look at me in confusion. I smiled at her reassuringly and she seemed to relax a little before I explained myself and my reason for stopping.

"Kagome … you are just too … addicting. I got distracted from what we were doing earlier. It's really not because I don't want to … in fact it's quite the opposite … I really do want to pin against a wall and make love to you or if I can make it I'll pin you against a bed instead." I whispered in her ear seductively and I could her breathing increase and her heart thump loudly. I finished with that and continued with what I was going to say before I lost focus again. "My real name is (夕歌*) Yuu-uta, (燦御*) Sango. The reason why I lied to you about whom I truly am and hid my true identity … my name … was because of what happened in my village all those months (let's just say the story has progressed to about four months after Sango moved in with Kagome) ago. As I said everyone in my village was murdered when I had been training in the mountains for presumably three or four hours. When I came back the village had been left in a state of chaos despite the fact that we were a village of Taijiya. However I left out the part that I found a note waiting for me right on the door to my own home saying that they, whoever they are (she has yet to discover their name and true intentions other than what was written), thought of my village as a threat and knew that I had survived because my brother had been calling my name as they slaughtered him." I found my voice was caught in my throat as I relived the painful memory of seeing my brother's emotionless lifeless body as well as my parents. He was only 13 and barely lived before his life had just been snuffed out like the flames of a candle.

I felt myself near tears as I spoke and I had to stop. I felt gentle arms wrap around my back in a soft embrace. I hugged her back and I heard her whispering in a sweet and soothing tone in my ear. I hugged her tighter as I felt the beginnings of tears gathering in my eyes. I buried my head into her neck inhaling her soft fragrant hair. I sighed in content when I felt her running her hand through my hair with one hand while the other rubbed my back gently, comforting me.

"You must have been so distraught and shattered when you saw … that your entire family was murdered. Your entire village was murdered as well. People you all knew and were friends with. It must have been so hard for you to be alone and knowing that you were the only one who survived. Being the sole survivor makes you so lonely knowing that there is no one like you is left doesn't it?" I tried to speak but no words would come forth so I settled with nodding my head in answer. She held me tighter when a lone tear managed to escape from my eyes.

The hand that had been patting my back was now on my head, gently running tender fingers through my hair and she kissed the top of my head repeatedly. I felt so calm despite my sorrow because of this girl. She made my pain bearable and eased my pain in a way I never thought was possible, she made me feel so warm inside. Her touch was so soothing and calming. _God I'm falling in love with her … or am I already in love? It doesn't matter which one it is … I just never want to let go of this warm feeling … I never want to let her go._

"Are you ok now? What should I call you now though? Is Sango ok when we're in private and when we're out in public Kaoru-kun?" She whispered softly in my ear. I shivered when I felt her lips moving against my ear. I looked up a little from her neck and smiled at her and nodded, I gently place my forehead against hers and rubbed them together tenderly. She smiled at me as we rubbed our foreheads together and she stared into my eyes. Her eyes sparkled with adoration and god how I loved her eyes filled with such kindness and tenderness as we stared at each other intensely with a passion barely hidden.

There were so many things I loved about this girl, her eyes so sky blue and beautiful but ever changing sometimes to a brilliantly dark sapphire color instead and sometimes in between, her adorable heart shaped face, her soft silky hair, she was the very epiphany of cute and kind. I loved the way her hair appeared to have blue highlights in it whenever the sun shined on it as well as how cute and adorable her voice sounded whenever she was excited.

I was brought out of my train of thoughts about my beloved Kagome and how sweet she was by Kagome herself. She had placed a hand against my cheek and she rubbed it gently. She smiled at me encouragingly to continue and I smiled back and put a hand on top of the one against on my cheek. "Everything that happened after that was all a blur. I ran to my home and grabbed the money stashed in my living room and I changed into the most modern and inconspicuous outfit in my house. I pulled my hair up and left for the city. I didn't know where I was going I just ran and ran until I ended up somewhere in Tokyo and one of the first things that happened to me was a kind older couple had seen me wandering the streets not knowing what to do or where to go. They asked me if I had anywhere to go and I had told them that I was lost and I had no where to go. They asked me to stay the night at their house because it had already become night before I realized it. They insisted and I agreed seeing as I couldn't do anything else." I felt Kagome's finger trace a slow circle against my cheek comfortingly. I rubbed my cheek into her finger for a moment before I continued. "They had a daughter who was also a college student they said she had left whatever clothes she didn't want and they gave it to me. They also gave me a suitcase to carry it all. I was lucky it seems that their daughter was a tomboy-ish, they apologized for the boyish clothing, kind of girl and she was also taller but not quite my height." I paused to think if anything else of importance happened. "Well I stayed there for a few days until I saw your ad and I applied telling them that I could finally find another place to stay and thanked them for their generosity. I showed them the date that I was to leave since you accepted my application almost immediately." I smiled fondly at the memories of the kind couple and how she was treated like family while she was there.

"And then you met me and you totally got the hots for me right?" Kagome said teasingly and kissed my blushing cheeks. I decided to play along and tease her.

"And so what if I did? Yeah that's right I just admitted to finding you quite attractive even when we first met. You looked so adorable and … well I couldn't help how I felt." I looked away to try to hide my flushed cheeks but I looked out of the corner of my eye to see she was blushing just as hard. I noticed her looking down and decided to catch her off guard, and I leaned in slowly and kissed each hot cheek in a slow and sensual kiss. She looked up when she felt my lips on her cheek and she had a dazed look on her face as I continued with the task at hand.

I smiled and pulled away. She was still very flushed when I picked her up from my lap and carried her like a child in my arms, and she didn't weigh much to begin with, and went down the hallway to my room. I set her down on my bed and lay down next to her. She was still very dazed as I stared at her. She seemed to snap out of her daze for a moment to look at me and I smiled and she returned the smile in such an adorable manner I fought the temptation to pinch her cheeks. I put an arm under her head while the other I placed around her waist and I pulled her towards me and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the calming and slow sound of her breathing …

Kagome's pov (this will be very brief)

As I lay on Sango's arm, I really wanted say (or rather think) Kaoru-kun instead being so used to it, I thought back to what was said and done earlier. I couldn't help but blush at the memory of us kissing … I was also getting used to thinking of Kaoru-kun as Sango and that he was a she. I was being quite truthful in saying I preferred female anatomy over males'. To be honest I found it a bit … perturbing knowing what males had 'down there' and quite frankly I didn't find in the least bit appealing.

I sighed in content feeling Sango's, god it was so hard _not_ to think of her as Kaoru-kun, arms around me and her hot breath fanning me in warmth as she slept. I finally understood why 'Kaoru-kun' was so cute in everything 'he' did. I also now understood why 'he' was always so graceful and adorable without meaning to.

What I looked forward to most was tomorrow, a Saturday, a day I could spend with Sango without any limits concerning school. I was also looking forward to Monday because the second her class ends I'm dashing to her class and _making_ sure all of the girls, and if any guys, know that 'he' is taken and is _mine_ alone.

I felt the draws of sleep gnawing at me because of how calm the day turned out to be, other than the nerve wrecking confessions and the passionate kissing. I turned onto my right side so that I was facing Sango and I smiled at the adorable expression on her face. She had a slight smile tugging at her lips and I wanted, ached, to kiss those soft and luscious lips again to feel the hunger and need in them.

I distinctively heard her whisper my name before sleep finally overtook me, and the last image I saw before I fell asleep as well was that of Sango smiling and hearing another soft "Kagome" muttered under her breathe in her sleep.

So there it is! I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm glad it didn't take me too, too long to write this. I usually get easily distracted by reading other fanfics so … yeah. All in all it usually takes me about two to three hours, maybe more if the chapter was particularly hard or if it was much longer and detailed, so that shows how distracted I get especially when it's a really good story! I can't stop until the end!

Oh and before I forget or get too distracted, ha ha, the asterisks * are little notes so here they are:

*sakura - are Japanese cherry trees, there are actually some in Washington D.C., and I was there before as a child and I have pictures of the back of the white house too! They were so magnificent and I remember the light pink, almost white, petals that surrounded me with such beauty …

*Yuu-uta – the literal translation for the name I chose is; yuu means evening, uta means song or modern poem. So the translation is Evening Song, I prefer this reading since it sounds much more beautiful to me.

*Lastly the meaning to Sango's name I chose was honorable. So her entire name would mean 'Honorable Evening Song', sounds pretty does it not? I'd like to think so because it sounds so beautiful in Japanese _and_ English to me.

姫宮 光る


	7. It's A Date!

So sorry for the long wait for those who were waiting for an update! I had _so_ much fun with my god sister and I was actually very happy for the three days she stayed here at my house, I didn't get very much sleep though … I still love her anyways! Without further ado!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the story they are property and copyrighted by Takahashi Rumiko-san.

It's A Date!

Sango's pov

I went through my classes like I normally did, it was another entertaining class with Nakamura-sensei making fun of the class for not being a "top student" like me. And then the usual craziness of my last class with my "fan-club" as the guys in my class called it. And just as I was about to walk out of the classroom, it seemed more like running for my life, when Kagome appeared in front of me from out of nowhere.

Before I could react Kagome reached for my neck and put her arms around me and pulled me down for a kiss. I could hear screaming in the background but that soon became nothing more than a buzz to me as I kissed Kagome back. She already had her tongue in my mouth the second she started kissing me.

It became a very heated and passionate kiss very quickly and when we pulled apart we were panting for breathe and our cheeks were flushed. There was a chain of saliva coming from our mouth. I heard cat calling now and I turned around to see that we had an audience of angry girls. I knew what was coming so before anything bad could happen I picked Kagome up and ran for it.

As I ran outside I heard thundering footsteps behind me. I noticed that we were near evergreens and I looked for the biggest one as I ran past and jumped up. I jumped quickly from that tree to another and hid on the biggest branch with Kagome in tow. I sat Kagome down on my lap and waited for the stampeding to end.

Kagome had turned around so that she was straddling me instead now and she kissed me gently and softly this time. When she pulled away I smirked at her, "you planned this all along didn't you Kagome?" She looked at me innocently and feigned surprise and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

"Whatever do you _mean_? Kaoru-kun, are you _accusing_ me of … of purposely trying to start a riot?" Kagome said and I could see her eyes tearing up making me feel guilty. I immediately held her to my chest and hugged her. "K-Kaoru-kun …" she sounded surprised at my reaction, "I was just joking! You don't have to take me so seriously!" I let her go and looked down at her and pouted.

"You … looked like you were about to cry Kagome … how could I not take you seriously?" I tried my best to look upset with her in retaliation and much to my amusement she hugged me and gave me a kiss on the neck. I continued to pout and she looked panicked, "how are you going to make it up to me Kagome?" I asked her, still keeping up my act. I had an idea of what I wanted to do with her for the rest of the afternoon.

"K-Kaoru-kun …?" she said in a nervous tone, "You're not really upset with me … are you?" I could see that she truly believed that I was upset with her so I decided to give her a break and have some fun.

"We~ll …" I drawled out, "how about … we go on a date? You have to make it up to me somehow so how about it?" I grinned at her and she looked stunned momentarily before coming back to life and nodding her head eagerly. I chuckled at her cuteness and I gave her a peck on the lips. "Do you want to go have some dinner later today or …" I paused in thought, "we could go to the amusement park or wherever you want to go on Saturday?"

I smiled at how happy Kagome looked at my suggestion. "W-what?" she pouted seeing me smile at her. "Why are you smiling so happily for? Are you laughing at me?!" She pouted even more and her cheeks turned pink causing me to laugh even harder at how childish yet adorable she was.

"No. I just thought you looked so cute with all that excitement and how brightly your eyes were shining at the thought of a … _date_ with me." I stressed date unnecessarily but it was worth it to see Kagome blush. "So what do you want to do? Go out to dinner today or do something else on Saturday?" Saturday was only two days away.

She put a hand under chin in thought before her eyes settled back on me. "I think I want to go the amusement park with you Kaoru-kun." I nodded and smiled and I couldn't resist anymore and gave her a kiss which she responded to warmly. "It's a date then!" Kagome whispered excitedly into my ear.

The next two days passed uneventfully aside from "fan-girls" chasing after Kagome. I made it clear to them that I would be very angry should I see even a hair on Kagome's head out of place. They reluctantly agreed to leave her alone but that didn't stop them from glaring at her and giving her the dirtiest looks they could manage, much to my irritation.

It was now later in the evening on Friday and I wanted to make a romantic dinner for Kagome and so I had told Kagome I wanted to cook dinner today. She smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to her room to start on her homework and told me should be in the shower afterwards. I set up the table in the kitchen with a tablecloth made of silk with a beautiful Lily flower design (I love my blanket because of the flower design on it, most any blanket in my house has some kind of beautiful flower design like Jasmine's or Lilies), two candles, Sakura flower petals were strewn about the table and I had also strategically placed other candles around the kitchen so that there was no need for any other source of light.

As for our dinner I made chicken breast with a squeeze of lemon for flavor and I glazed it with a special brown sauce. I had a desert I made a special sundae; there were two scoops of vanilla ice cream (I love breyers) with strawberries cut into small slices (Strawberries in Japan are at least two to three times as big as the ones in the US) as well as some melon slices. To top it off there were chocolate shavings in layers starting with some on the ice cream, and then some on top of the fruit and, lastly was the whip cream.

All in all I was very proud of my handy work. I finished everything all in all in a little over half an hour. Kagome was due out of the bathroom in approximately five minutes since I heard her go in a little while I was finishing up the chicken.

I turned off all of the kitchen lights and waited for her to get out of the bathroom. Sure enough about two minutes earlier than I predicted I heard Kagome exit the bathroom and enter her room. I went and hid behind the wall before the hallway where Kagome's room was located. I heard her open her door and just as she walked out of the hallway I came up from behind her and held her around her waist.

I her gasp in surprise and I grabbed her right hand and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand. I heard her sigh in relief. I smirked a little knowing that she had actually believed that I would let an intruder in our apartment. "Dinner is ready Kagome." I breathed into her ear. I felt her shiver under my chin. "Close your eyes Kagome, I have a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen. I think you will like it very much … and there's even desert."

I lead her to the kitchen by the hand as the other covered her closed eyes. I smiled and told her to wait for a few seconds so I could add the "finishing touches" as I put it which was really just lighting the candles. I went back to Kagome and told her it was okay for her to open her eyes and when she did I smiled. She gasped and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Um … Kagome …" I paused and waited for her attention, "d-did I do … um something wrong?" She slowly shook her head but her unshed tears were still there. "T-then um … what is it? Did I … h-hurt your feelings?" I was a bundle of worry and nerves as I waited for her to answer.

" … Sango …" she paused to take a deep calming before she continued, "It's just … so perfect … so perfect. I … really love it Sango … it's so amazing. You are just so amazing. Sango you are really too … good … too good to be true almost. You are real right? This is really happening … and it isn't all a dream?"

I felt my body sag in relief. I smiled at her and saw her smirk at me out of the corner of my eye. I hugged her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist, and laid my head on her shoulder so that I was facing her neck. "It is all very real Kagome. I am real … just as real as what I feel for you Kagome. Everything is real and you better believe it because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." I paused sighing in content at her heavenly scent. _"You're the one who is a dream … Kagome … you are so … beautiful and kind … too angelic to be real … to be mine."_ I said my voice barely above a whisper.

I felt her put her hands on my own and she leaned into my front causing shivers to run down my spine. "I will cherish this one moment … for the rest of my life … Sango." I could hear her quiet voice tremble with emotion and I held her a little tighter knowing that it wasn't sadness she was feeling. I smiled at the thought of her cherishing this feeling forever.

"Kagome …?" I paused and she nodded her head, "why don't we sit down now and eat? I still have another little surprise for you _after_ dinner." I smiled stressing the word after on purpose. I knew she would ask so before she could say anything I said "you'll know when we finish dinner. No earlier or later, I promise you though that it will be worth the wait seeing as I can't wait myself. Let us eat then Kagome." I smiled knowing that now that she was curious she wouldn't stop asking me about it.

"So Sango …?" I looked up from my task at hand to look at Kagome who looked about ready to burst but I already knew what she wanted to ask me anyways. "What is the other surprise then?" I laughed at her and took a moment to look over my shoulder just in time to see her pout at me for laughing at her. I finished up washing off the last plate before drying my hands on a towel and turning around to Kagome and smiling widely.

She was still pouting it seemed. "Kagome … you'd better stop pouting or else." She gave me an 'or else what' kind of smirk and went back to pouting, "or else I'll bite your lip off." I said quickly and while she was digesting what I had just said I took her moment of confusion to quickly stand before her and kiss her, biting her lips as I had promised. I caught her by surprise but she still responded to my kiss anyways.

I licked her lips and she complied almost instinctively as my tongue entered her mouth. I prolonged our kiss just because I enjoyed kissing her so much it was too hard to pull away. She was my addiction and I couldn't help but love every second I could taste her delicious lips. I didn't want to pull away but I knew I had to for oxygen, which I find very annoying when Kagome is next to me, and resumed after one intake of breath.

I couldn't get enough of her but then I knew I had to get our special dessert soon or I would forget about it completely. I pulled away much to my disappointment and Kagome's as well she seemed to be pouting at me for pulling away from the kiss so abruptly. I smirked at Kagome a little as I muttered a quiet 'wait for me, I'll be right back.' I saw her nod and went to go get our dessert.

When I came back I saw Kagome with her head propped at the center of her folded arms and her eyes were closed. I silently set the dessert down in front of her and crept up behind her to hug her from behind yet again. I saw her eyes snap open at the feeling of my touch and she stopped all movement as she saw what I had set in front of her. "This is your little surprise dessert that you are sharing with your girlfriend Ms. Higurashi, compliments of the chef." I said in amusement.

I grabbed a spoon and sat down next to Kagome. I pulled the bowl over so that it was in between both of us and took a spoonful and put my hand under it before facing Kagome. She looked at me for a moment before she smiled and opened her mouth. As a joke, I was in a teasing mood for some reason, I pulled back just as Kagome was about to take a bite. I laughed at her because some of the whip cream managed to get on top of her nose. I quickly moved to her and licked it slowly, in a tantalizing manner. I heard Kagome release a shaky breath as I pulled away.

I could tell that Kagome was _very_ turned at the moment and her cheeks were flushed. I noted that her mouth was open wide and decided to tease her a bit more it was just too fun making her blush and teasing her. I enjoyed what I did next immensely. I put the spoon into her mouth and I saw her clamp her mouth close before I pulled the spoon back.

I leaned forward again pressed my lips against hers gently, so gently that I could barely feel her lips, for a moment before pulling back. I saw her swallow hard, the fruit was still in her mouth, and leaned forward again. This time I pressed my lips against hers in a much firmer kiss and she opened her mouth almost instinctively. I tentatively pushed my tongue into her mouth and I could feel the strawberries in her mouth. I pulled one into my mouth and pulled back to chew it slowly and swallowed.

Kagome seemed to be spellbound with my movements. I repeated the same procedure and still she did not move. I had to wonder if she didn't like the strawberries. "Kagome …?" She didn't respond at first but when she did she blushed hard in embarrassment, "Do you not like the taste of strawberries Kagome?" She looked confused at the question so I explained, "Kagome … you haven't eaten or even chewed the strawberries. Are they not to your liking?" I asked worriedly.

She laughed at me for a bit before she realized that there were a few slices of strawberries in her mouth. She quickly chewed them and swallowed before she turned her full attention back to me. "I was just … too caught up in you … to remember about … our dessert." She looked up at me bashfully and I smiled 'I wonder if she realizes how cute she is?' I shook my head at her gently and took another spoonful and fed her.

She smiled at me a faint blush adorning her cheeks in a most endearing way. I resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks and I noticed her dimples (hate my dimples-_-) for the first time. She looked even cuter now that I noticed that. Before I realized what I was doing my left hand was pinching her dimpled cheek. She looked bewildered at the unexpected action.

I pulled my hand away immediately realizing what I had been doing. It seemed it was my turn to be embarrassed with my actions. She took the spoon from my fingers and attempted to feed me while I was still looking away in embarrassment. I felt her fingertips gently guiding me by my chin to face her and placed the spoon before my lips and smiled at me encouragingly like a mother would a child refusing to drink their appalling medicine.

I obediently opened my mouth and chewed it quickly and swallowed, I looked at her in a confused fashion not understanding her actions. "Kagome … why did you feed me …?" I had thought that _I_ would be the one feeding Kagome the dessert and not the other way around.

She smiled a dazzling smile before answering in a bright voice, "well … you said that it was for the two of us to share but you've been feeding me this entire time. I just wanted to feed you some too since … you know … you went through all of the trouble to make it in the first place." She finished in an adoring tone of voice affection rang clearly in her voice.

I loved how tender and fond she sounded whenever she talked to me. I felt like I was alive again after what happened to my family I'd felt like I was alone in this world. Kagome … she brought me back to life with her kindness and love. I wanted to cherish this moment like Kagome. It was a magical moment and she looked the most beautiful at this moment than she had ever at any other moment I had seen her. She was always so beautiful.

"Well I … I never said I … didn't like you feeding me you know Kagome?" I smiled in a teasing manner. She blushed furiously and I leaned forward to give her another peck on the lips. "I … love it when you blush you know … Kagome?" She turned the color of a ripened tomato at my comment and I couldn't help but laugh at her adorable innate shyness and the brilliant happiness radiating off of her despite her bashful demeanor and blush.

"Y-you … really like making fun of me don't you?" I looked at her with a feigned flabbergasted face making her giggle at my antics. "I mean you tease me only _all_ the time Sango!" She was just so effervescent and the quintessence of adorable and I honestly could not figure out how someone can embody the terms cute and adorable so easily and … still be alluring and sensual at the same time. She puzzled me in that aspect so.

"Well I _love_ teasing the one I love … very much." I paused for dramatic affect, "I am very much in love with you Kagome … so I …" I paused and calculated things carefully. I slowly leaned in towards her and I saw her instinctively close her eyes and took this opportunity to grab the spoon where she had abandoned it on the bowl and scooped up some dessert. I waited until I _knew_ she could feel my breath blowing on her. She opened her mouth slightly but it was enough and I pushed the spoon in her mouth, "am going to act like a mother to you and feed you like a child!"

She snapped open her eyes and I saw the makings of a pout and scowl in her features. I smiled and waited for her to swallow before I leaned in and kissed her for real this time … and hard. I had planned on keeping it short but with Kagome it was always hard to make things short and to pull away because she _was_ after all my drug and addiction.

It was a long and hot kiss and it was _so_ hard for me to pull away and stay that way. I had to admit that with her I always wanted more … and I could never get enough … could never sate my hunger for her. I burned for her kiss and I couldn't get enough of her intoxicating taste. I never knew that love could have such a strong pull as this. It was as if I needed her as much as I needed water and oxygen to live … she is the air I breathe and the water I drink. I love her more than the air I breathe … I knew that this was much more than just a strong attraction I felt for her. That much was very obvious to me now.

The rest of the dessert seemed to disappear before my very eyes and I now found myself in the armchair with Kagome sitting comfortably on my lap. I sat back a bit and Kagome followed resting her head under my chin, I could feel her breathe tickling my neck with each breath she took. I liked the romantic atmosphere surrounding us very much and found that I was very much a romantic.

I heard Kagome sigh in content and I smiled. I lifted my head a little and looked down at Kagome to see that she was _very_ relaxed and _very_ comfortable sitting in my lap that … she seemed to be in her own little world. I decided to play a little prank on her yet again. I had to be very careful or else she would catch me before I even get started.

I casually leaned my head to the right to peer down and find the button that released the chair so that it would allow me to go into a lying position instead. I carefully pressed the button with my right hand and made sure my legs dug into the front so Kagome wouldn't feel it pop out. And then I swiftly lifted my legs up and Kagome fell on top of me as the armchair fell back.

Kagome seemed panicked as we fell back into a lying position. I smiled before trying to seem serious when she looked up at me with her adorable baby blue eyes. I couldn't help but melt and smile at her reassuring as she stared back, looking like a lost lonely puppy. I never understood how I could tease her so much if each time I felt guilty to the point of confessing to my teasing her rather than letting things play out and seeing her reaction.

Something I hadn't expected however was being caught in her mesmerizing gaze and forgetting my original intent. I could do nothing but gape at her and ogle her beautiful face while she was pressed against my frame in this … alluring manner that had me frozen. I did nothing as she pushed herself further up me and pressed even harder against me. And before I knew it her lips had descended upon mine and we were kissing passionately yet again.

Things heated up and suddenly I lost all of my self-restraints and all of the control I had flew out the window as my body took over. I could no longer control my lust for her and for the first time in my life I felt a high I had never experienced before hearing Kagome moan and scream my name in ecstasy.

I _really_ am very sorry about the long wait for this chapter! My mother grounded me last week on Friday until now and I had almost finished writing this chapter and I was ready to add it when we got into … an argument and she grounded me from the internet. Well at least this chapter is done and I can't say when I will update considering school is in session again and I am a 高校生 二年生 (second year in senior high school and in the Japanese schooling system that is the same as a third year junior.) I am very busy with a lot of homework so I apologize if I do not update within a week from now. To those who waited thank you and I really am very sorry for making you wait so long for an update.

姫宮 光る

Himemiya Hikaru


	8. Complete

I'm SO sorry about the long wait for this next chapter but there has been so much drama going on in my home and well … a lot of busy homework too and well … so many things I can't talk about but excuses are excuses and I must apologize to those who waited for this update for over two months now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in this story Rumiko Takahashi-san does.

Complete

Sango's pov

Today was the perfect day for me to go on a date with Kagome! The weather was nice and today was a special Couple's Day at the park Kagome and I had chosen to go to, meaning that couple's got in with a special discount (two for the price of one), and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the beauty I beheld. I had only just finished parking, I had been distracted by Kagome all this time looking at her beautiful outfit I could barely concentrate on getting ready myself. When Kagome was done I could not believe my own eyes, she never looked better dressed in her light blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans.

I felt myself blush for the umpteenth time the past ten minutes. I had to keep reminding myself that I was with Kagome at this amusement park for our very first date. "Um … Kaoru-kun?" Kagome said meekly after going on a few other rides, I looked at her; her face had a slight tint to her cheeks and to sum it all up she looked absolutely stunning. What caught my attention most at this moment were her bright blue eyes, so bright they were almost white in color.

I smiled at her gently before I responded feeling my heart beat just a little faster seeing her adorable expression. I sometimes thought that Kagome looked like a little puppy begging for food scraps. "What is it Kagome?" I refrained from calling her dear even though I so desperately wanted to say more affectionate loving things to her I could not bring myself to because I would feel so embarrassed.

"Um … I … could we go to the um … haunted house over there?" She asked me shyly indicating a small structure a little farther along to the right of where we were currently standing. I smiled at her again and nodded. She squealed in excitement and took hold of my hand but she gently tugged me instead of how I saw other guys being dragged mercilessly by their girlfriends. I was blessed to have such a gentle wonderful girl love me.

Everything was perfect … the setting … the place … the dark and daunting atmosphere … and the "scary" creatures roaming around us. I found it all quite a bit amusing how bought in and adorable Kagome was … she was most definitely anxious and panicky as we walked. I couldn't help but find this side of her endearing, the side of her that is determined despite her fears in this kind of situation. Every time something grabbed at her she would cringe and burrow her magnificent head into my arm and I would get a whiff of her wonderful scent. I smiled slightly and felt a faint blush rising on my cheeks but I didn't mind showing such vulnerability since no one could see my face anyways.

"Kagome …" I paused seeing her burrow her head further into my arm. "This was your idea you know?" I teased and I felt her head whip out suddenly and her expression was so piteous that I couldn't help but feel like smacking myself for saying something that would make her look that way. I cursed my lack of self-control during times like these when she would make such a face so distressed that I would feel no less pain had I just been stabbed in the heart by a tanto, effectively piercing a whole in it and killing me.

"S- … no um … Kaoru-kun …" she paused realizing her mistake but such a mistake made me happy and smile widely. My knowing Kagome loved me for me and not just my front as "Kaoru-kun" the boy but also … Sango the girl. "I know it was my idea but … I just … thought it would be fairer if we did something that you would like too …"

I truly thought my heart was melting under such tender affections I was being showered with from my beloved. I smiled again and cut Kagome off by gently pressing a finger against her soft lips. "Kagome … who said I wasn't enjoying myself with you on the other rides we had gone on with you? Was I not smiling? I did in fact enjoy them very not … because I was with you … do you not see that … no matter what we are doing I could not be any happier because I _am_ with you?" I knew I sounded hurt and my voice broke off causing a few pauses. I was chocked up with emotions at the moment but I had not been aiming for a guilt-trip let alone making Kagome feel like she had been wrong about saying such a thing.

Kagome looked as if she would cry but this time … she didn't look so sad … in fact she was smiling at me with her eternal tenderness. I knew I would never get tired of being in love with her gentle beautiful soul, so loving and warm I would never forget it either. How could I make her cry so when we were enjoying our time so completely and blissfully?

These questions running through my head was interrupted by her gentle voice calling to me. " … Kaoru-kun," a pause and I knew she had nearly addressed me as Sango-chan again. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way … at all. I had only meant to say that um … I felt bad that we had only been doing things I had suggested we do and that I hadn't heard you out … or asked you what you wanted to do." She paused yet again and I also found this part of her very endearing and adorable beyond words.

"Kagome … really I know what you mean … I just … I'm sorry for making you think I was reprimanding you in any way. I had only meant to say that you had in no way been over-bearing towards me. I'm just happy doing whatever you want as long as you are happy and enjoying yourself … whatever you choose to do and as long as it's good for you as well." I smiled in happiness and relief feeling what I had said conveyed how I felt without any other double meaning I had not meant.

Kagome's face brightened considerably and she looked relieved as well but then she abruptly frowned for a moment. I wondered what she was frowning at and the moment I chose to ask her why she was frowning she already started speaking, "I was just … you don't have to apologize to me. I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to apologize to me just because I was crying Kaoru-kun. It's not your fault I misunderstood you, you only intended to make a point and tell me what you meant by what you said. I understand completely." She smiled as she finished and I couldn't resist pulling her in for a very brief kiss as it would seem … I was interrupted.

I pulled back feeling an unfamiliar hand grasp my shoulder and I looked over my right shoulder to see a deathly pale hand and past that an undead body. I almost laughed at how unconvincing the costume was but apparently Kagome thought it was anything but funny since moments' later I heard a piercing scream rip through her throat and right into my unsuspecting ear.

The alleged undead 'person' scurried away at the sound of her fierce some scream much to my delight. I burst out laughing at such a comical scene much to Kagome's dismay because she most likely thought I was laughing at her screaming. "I … haha … I'm not laughing at you Kagome …" I couldn't stop laughing but I calmed myself within a moment at Kagome's pouting f ace.

I heaved a much needed sigh from the constant laughing hurting me. I looked at Kagome who was still pouting, adorably so, and made another attempt to explain myself only in a much more articulate fashion. "I was only laughing at that person because _they're_ the one who is supposed to scare the two of us but you scared him of instead with that fierce some scream of yours Kagome. I just found it to be quite a bit comical and ironic that something like that could happen." I smiled widely in the dim lighting I could see Kagome blush at my words and I was very pleased by this, if Kagome was this affected by my words I knew I would never have to doubt her love for me.

I wondered now how far we were actually into the mansion because it seemed like a long while ago I had entered with Kagome. Kagome uncharacteristically pulled me down to engage in a passionate, heated kiss that was primarily tongue it seemed. I pulled away grudgingly and looked down at Kagome and waited for a few moments to catch my breath before I said what was on my mind.

"Kagome … I really think we should get out of here." I paused wondering if I should add anything to that but decided against that and just settled with smiling at her. She nodded her head and we started out of this place but ironically enough I was right about it being a long ways from where we were standing. I sighed as Kagome yet again unleashed a high pitched scream, or maybe it was squeal I couldn't tell anymore, because of some monster/creature that had appeared out of nowhere.

It was becoming quite a bit exasperating for me to stand here and take all of her screams silently, this kind anyways. I love hearing her screaming my name in a different setting with a completely different mood and … my actions would be what made her scream my name long, hard, and loud. Under those circumstances I wouldn't be complaining at all … but alas she is frightened out of her mind of the creatures that supposedly 'go bump in the night' or some other phrase like it I can't remember.

After a few moments I finally realized all I needed to do was distract her somehow so we could, more like I could, get out of here with some semblance of peace. I chuckled softly at the sound of a sigh of relief to my left and an indignant humph that was, despite how childish, adorable. I started chuckling softly which soon enough became full throttle laughter and she began to smile in spite of herself and soon she was laughing with me.

I felt my stomach grumbling and knew that it was time to eat. I was just about to ask Kagome if she was hungry when I heard a loud growl coming from my left. I looked over to see a scarlet faced Kagome looking very mortified. I could practically see the steam rising from her flaming cheeks and I couldn't hold it in anymore; I started off slowly before I was once again laughing whole heartedly at her. She pouted and playfully punched my arm. It seemed I laughed so easily when I was around her and she did so with ease too which caused me to smile secretively.

She seemed to become more comfortable each day we spent together, each second even. I loved that she was becoming so comfortable around me … she made me feel special that she would be so open with me. I looked at her now and saw that she was trying to pick something that I would like … at least it seemed that way to me. I saw her eyes shine unexpectedly and looked in the direction her head was swiveled in to see a restaurant of sorts with my favorite okonomiyaki. I smiled at her in pleasant surprise and she seemed pleased with herself.

"Let's go eat … shall we Kaoru-kun?" And as I thought she was _very_ pleased with herself for knowing me so well. She knew that of all the dishes I had been introduced with since my fleeing my village those many months ago this one had always been my favorite. I hadn't any idea how she knew though since I hadn't said anything or given any inkling that it was my favorite … not that I know of anyways. I nodded at her happily and we walked into the restaurant like building and stood inside for several moments to see what was served.

I noticed that the area was divided into two different sections; one was more like a restaurant while the other was more like a Hibachi eatery. It was self serve though. The hostess came up and asked me in an overly friendly voice "how many we help you sir?" I could tell instantly that she was flirting with me and I frowned. I took hold of Kagome's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze and smile before looking back at the hostess and answering her.

"Hmm … I would like a private … Hibachi table please for two." I smiled politely and her smile diminished greatly at my reaction to her not so subtle interest in me. I could almost feel the smug atmosphere radiating from her body as she led us to our private Hibachi table (as in a private room). I just followed her silently and held on to Kagome's hand a little tighter to reassure myself that things were going well between us and that I had nothing to worry about.

And then we were in our private room. "This is the private room you requested sir and if you will wait a few moments a server will come to take your orders." She smiled coldly and left. Kagome sat next to me, our hands still intertwined, I gasped silently when I saw how adorable her expression was. She was undoubtedly jealous from what I could see; what with the pouting lips and sub-conscientiously narrowed eyebrows. I was sorely tempted to engage her in a kiss at the moment but I couldn't do so lest the server came in to see that. Kagome would be more than deathly embarrassed. So would I.

"Kagome, why are you pouting my little bird?" I said teasingly but there was no response and it seemed that she was very spaced out and couldn't hear me. I tried again "Kago~me-cha~n!" when there was still no response I decided that I would have to take drastic measures and I leaned down ever so slowly and still she made no movement to stop me if she even knew what I was going to do. And then our lips met and I heard her gasp in surprise giving me an opening and I slid my tongue in. Before either of us realized it we were moaning and gasping for air from such a hot, searing kiss that left me not only breathless but also very hot and bothered.

Kagome's pov

I was deep in my thoughts when Sango suddenly kissed me making me gasp and her tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss burned through my entire body … her touch seared through me to the very depths of my soul even and left me wanting so much more. When she finally pulled away I was panting for breath and I thought I might have heard myself moaning into the kiss.

At this moment I hated Sango for initiating the kiss because then a few moments later I heard the server come in and ask us our order. After we finished ordering and she closed the shoji door I immediately pulled back into another kiss that left us breathless. Her arms were wrapped around my waist while I had mine wrapped around her neck and we pulled apart barely a fraction of an inch. I knew that at this moment I wanted nothing more than for her to make love to me … a lot more then once too.

She looked at me with hungry eyes once we pulled apart again. I loved seeing such a blazing hunger for me in her vibrant green eyes pulsating in energy. Our lips met again and again before she stopped suddenly, again much to my displeasure, and moved to an appropriate distance away from me just as the server came in with our food ingredients so we could make it ourselves. I smiled a bit knowing that she could easily sense a persons distance away from her and judge exactly how long we had to um … continue our make out session which was becoming extremely heated.

After that second interruption I decided we should just eat because I was already tremendously hungry anyways. I had ordered yakisoba noodles to cook while she ordered her okonomiyaki and we had so much fun cooking it. I was pleasantly surprised when she fed me a little helping of hers and some of the sauce dripped down the side of my face and just as I was about to get it she leaned in close and licked it off of me painfully slowly.

She smirked at my reaction which was shuddering and I gave off an extremely soft moan. I realized at that moment that whenever Sango smirked like that that meant that she was having dirty thoughts about me. Not that I blame her because I was often times having dirty thoughts about her too since I loved the sex since it was always unbelievably good with her. She always knew the right spots to hit to make me scream her name in ecstasy but still draw things out so that it lasts longer then ten minutes.

I had to admit that sometimes it was annoying how honestly my body responds to her but it was something I had to get used to because … I was undeniably in love with her. I was so in love with her and she was just so fun to be around and being able to be so carefree despite what happened to her … was just simply amazing. I hadn't realized how long I had been lost in thought because just then the door slid open and the server was here yet again only this time to give us the check.

Unsurprisingly Sango refused to let me pay for any of it and although I found her to be incessantly romantic and endearing I was a little annoyed at that. She looked at me apologetically and I found I couldn't even stay mad at her for than five seconds since that's how long it took her to look at me with those emerald green eyes and for me to forgive her. I believe I've become a softy as they say for being in love and I couldn't stand to stay mad at her because _I_ would be the one to feel bad for it instead.

I had to give her credit that she had not meant to upset me but rather she didn't even give it a second thought to pay for me. It seemed that she thought I was still upset when we walked out of the building for she started apologizing to me profusely even though I had forgiven her the second I saw her face. I laughed and she stopped mid sentence to look at me and she blushed a bright red realizing immediately why I was laughing.

But I couldn't help it with her being as adorable as she was and when you're in love they say every moment is a blessing. I believe every word of it to be true because I was truly blessed to have a love like this (I'm obsessed with this song if anyone wants to look it up on youtube^^ it's by the group SS501 (double s 501) in fact I'm listening to it as I type since I mentioned the song title^^) and be so in love with her like this.

I smiled and walked hand in hand with her to another ride we hadn't been on yet that I wanted to try. I loved riding on rides just because Sango would hold my hand when I screamed on one and she was just such a romantic person. This side of her was so very adorable and she was just a very lovable person.

We got off of this ride and I felt a bit dizzy from all of the turns and then as we walked I saw one of those test your strength things. I looked up and saw that Sango was also looking in that direction and I saw the longing on her face to play this game of sorts. I smiled and tugged on her hand to get her attention and I headed towards the mini game amongst all of the other activities.

"Um … Kagome we don't have to do this you know? I mean if you don't want to anyways …" Sango's expression was too adorable at the moment. I laughed because she looked like a child trying to be good and saying they didn't really want something that really truly wanted anyways. I thought it was the most adorable sight I'd ever seen even more so than my younger brother was even though he had always been a good younger brother he was much too mature to be adorable most of the time.

I laughed and continued to tug at Sango's hand until we reached the person working the game. "How much is it for one turn?" I asked politely. He smiled politely in return and explained the rules. It would only cost ¥150 per turn and that if she kept getting it to the top then she could win a prize and every time afterwards it would cost the same but she could keep exchanging the prize for a bigger one.

After five minutes I found that I had a colossal sized teddy bear in my hands as a prize. If I held it around the waist I could not see above its' head so I opted for Sango-chan to carry it with her extra four or five inches on me it was only as high as her chin when she held it. I smiled at her and went on my tip toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks warmed considerably from the gentle and brief contact.

I smirked a little smugly knowing that only I could do that to Sango and much more too when we were in private. I finally noticed after all this time that there were girls who were very envious of me and my position as Sango's girlfriend. I saw a few glares from girls who were just hanging out with their friends and girls I deemed sluts because they were hanging on their boyfriends but were still looking at Sango-chan with disgustingly flirty eyes.

Sometimes I hated Sango's popularity but times like these I also knew that I shouldn't worry and that as long as we love each other it didn't really matter. I sighed knowing that the day was nearly over and I was actually very tired now that I thought of it. "Say Kagome? Why don't we go sit over there on that bench and I'll go get us some ice cream … and you can um … pay for yourself this time if you want to." She looked at me and stuttered a bit at last part but I felt touched that she remembered from the earlier incident.

I nodded and we looked for any bench nearby or a little ice cream stand. A few seconds of skimming and we found an ice cream stand only some feet away and headed towards it. Before we reached the stand Sango asked me what flavor I wanted and I decided on pistachio almond. Sango nodded and headed to the ice cream stand to order my cone and she as promised let me pay.

I looked at her confused since she had not ordered anything for herself and I already felt her gently pull my hand. I followed her smiling to myself thinking about gentle she was with me still after all of these months of building tension and finally our feelings overflowing. Remembering how our relationship got to this point made me smile even wider, grin even. I don't think I would ever be able to forget such overwhelmingly sweet memories of our 'us' right now and how it all started.

We reached a fairly deserted part of the amusement park, as in privacy for us, and sat down on an empty bench. She set my teddy bear at the end of the bench and saw that there was barely enough room for the two of to sit next to each other. What she did next surprised me greatly with her next course of action, which was romantic Sango being the way she was, sat me on her lap.

I blushed and looked around quickly and noted that it was truly deserted now but for the two of on the bench and my massive teddy bear. I blushed even further when Sango took a bite of my ice cream and I saw a bit drip down from the corner of her mouth and it had to be the most alluring sight I had ever seen. I leaned forward and licked off as slowly as it had been dripping out of the corner of her mouth. I giggled at her reaction which was turning into different shades of red every few seconds for the next minute it seems.

She looked at me and she kissed me deeply in retaliation slipping her tongue into my mouth and just as suddenly as she kissed me she ended it abruptly and took another bite of my ice cream. I pouted and decided to just continue eating my ice cream until the both of us finished it off. I felt content to just rest my head in the crook of her neck because I felt too full at the moment to do much more than that. I even sighed in content and took in a deep breath of Sango's scent and I found that there was indeed an incredibly intoxicating scent emanating from her.

Sango just smiled and held onto my waist even tighter and she too heaved in a deep breath of my scent and she seemed to be pleased as well. I couldn't remember any moment that I was not in bliss or content when in the presence, or arms preferably, of Sango. I knew that my family back in my village would be happy knowing how happy I am with Sango despite the fact that she too was a woman. The fact that I was in love with a woman might surprise them but they wouldn't care as long as I am happy, I was very sure of it.

Sooner than I wanted we were already walking through the apartment door. I felt an ominous presence and when I turned on the light of the apartment I gasped. There was something different and I knew that something was definitely off and I heard Sango gasp from behind me. I went to the coffee table in the living room and found a note that neither of us had seen or left there before we left the house. I felt a chill crawl up my spine when Sango approached the table and opened the envelope slowly as if it were a trap.

She looked back at me with eyes filled with terror and her eyes looked dull again … like when she had talked about her families death. There was an emptiness I had hoped I would never have to see in her eyes again … that vacant stare scared me more than I would want to admit. I was scared to find out what was in the letter but I knew that it was now a matter of life and death for the both of us and I would never back out no matter what.

I knew what that look in her eyes was imploring me to do but I shook my head and voiced my thoughts clearly. "No. No Sango I would never abandon you even if it is my life that is at stake I would never leave you alone like your family did … not by choice but still … I could never abandon you and I won't abandon you I would rather die than live a life without you … without you I wouldn't be so happy. A life without you … is a dull life I would never be able to live. I can't imagine a life without you Sango so please … please … don't make me leave you." I felt tears well up into my eyes and my voice nearly cracked the entire time.

I soon found myself encased in warmth that was so familiar and I felt relieved that Sango would let me stay with her. I felt like I had grown wings. I felt like nothing could stop me and I would do whatever it took to keep her safe even if my miko powers were out of practice I still knew that it would be better than having nothing to help her. I was confident that I could save Sango if it came down to my life over Sango's. I knew I would choose her life over mine without even a second thought I would throw myself in front of her if she was in that kind situation.

We stood like this for a while longer before I pulled back just enough to see her face and ask her seriously "Sango-chan … what … did … that letter say?" Sango gulped and blinked nervously and with shaky hands took hold of my hands and raised one to her lips and kissed it ever so gently and softly I barely registered her dry lips. She looked into my eyes slowly before she answered me. I had never seen her look so terrified … so out of control of her emotions. There was a storm raging in her wild looking eyes and I felt myself die a little inside seeing such despair in those gentle eyes I came to adore so much.

"Kagome … I don't know where to start … or how actually." She looked away from me and silently held me in her hands. This was a side of Sango I had never seen and I'm sure that this was more than likely how she was when she returned to her village to see total destruction and blood.

I'm so sorry to say that I am getting my wisdom teeth pulled out much earlier than I had expected as in as little as two weeks from now on a Tuesday. So I won't be able to update until maybe after Christmas because I'm going to be SO messed up and all that good stuff when I get them pulled out. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but I tried to make sure this chapter was even longer than usual 5,100 words.

Oh and now that I think of it I wanted to apologize to those who have read my story and may have noticed that I accidentally changed Sango's last name ^^';;;;. Again I apologize for making that kind of mistake without realizing it until now! ^^';;;;

姫宮 光る


	9. Dreading Heart

Here's chapter 9 after almost three months! I'm so sorry but my flight back from Disney, Orlando, Florida was delayed due to heavy snow storms resulting in over THREE feet of snow back home in ONE night! I came back only for more the rest of the week. I haven't been able to update also because my older sister has been hogging the computer since her laptop isn't working properly. I promise this chapter will have at least 10, 000 words to make up for it! ^^ and also as a warning to my readers there's um … lime? I guess that's what you would call it in this chapter because nothing's too, too graphic for the rating, in my opinion, so enjoy!

Dreading Heart

Sango's pov

My mind was in quite a bit of disarray and I knew not how to begin this … talk … this tale of destruction. I want to tell Kagome everything, I really do … but it isn't exactly easy to tell her that they are watching me … that they want my blood … my death. But the fact that it took them what over five months to find me indicated that my change in name and gender threw them off my trail greatly. There was nothing I could do more … they probably anticipated my name would be different but more than likely they had not thought I would be willing to call myself the opposite gender to hide from them.

I sighed wearily as I thought back to the letter … the note, or whatever it is known as, from them. I didn't know how to explain this to Kagome … any of it … when everything goes well they say there is a storm waiting at the other end of the road … and I finally reached this road it seems. I looked up to see Kagome's head was bowed down and that her small, frail shoulders were shaking … there is … no turning back now, no other choice and it appeared that for me … this may be the end … for Kagome too … if I'm not careful. That Fushicho Faction, I knew, would stop at nothing to get to me … and I knew they were more than willing to play dirty to get what they want. That was something I still didn't understand in the least and I dreaded much not knowing the lengths they would go … but I know this much is true … I know without a doubt … I cannot live a life without … her.

I reread the contents of the letter again as I went to sit down on the armchair but before started I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. I looked up from the letter to see Kagome walk over to me hesitantly, she would take a few steps before stopping and hesitating, and I smiled at the adorable expression on her face. I made a gesture for her to come over and she smiled at me brilliantly in response. When she came to be in front of me I sat her on my lap, to which she blushed adorably, and made herself comfortable. I smiled wider and gave her a gentle soft kiss on the cheek … I couldn't resist and went for her mouth this time but just gently pressed our lips together this time. She gave me a hard kiss in return and not being able to resist my lover I also intensified our kiss … it became a very hot open mouthed kiss instead and heated with passion.

I knew nothing of what they planned for me and I knew not what they were after either or why they sought after me so. There was nothing I could think of … no reason for them to go to this extent just to try and capture _me_ a straggler and survivor. There had to be some reason behind it … some kind of reason for them to go so far for someone who knew and still knows nothing of them and … nothing to offer them either from my standpoint anyways.

I lost concentration as I felt things heat up more between the two of us and I couldn't care about my thoughts anymore as my emotions took control of my body. I felt Kagome's hand seeking out my sensitive areas and I could feel my entire body burn against her gentle touch as she pushed against my center. Her warm hand made me shudder more than anything and I moaned endlessly as she kept her pace but I knew my body wanted more because of the way I felt my hips thrust against her hand. I only then realized we were actually on a bed because my arms were bent and I was leaning all of my weight against them as I gained speed. I did not care how I got to be in a bed and without clothes … all I needed to know and all I did know was Kagome's hand … feels _so_ damn good where it is and that she is making passionate love to me.

I lost control and I knew I had reached my peak and as I climaxed I was screaming her name without any reservations whatsoever and it felt good … really good. I finally came back down from my climax and I felt arms wrap around me as I settled back down into the bed. I could tell my eyes were still slightly glazed as I looked around for my surroundings for the first time. I could see a light blue cover and knew instinctively that it is Kagome's room, and bed, that I am occupying. I felt a relaxed Kagome's head move slightly to give me a kiss on my sweaty chest and before either of us knew Kagome's lips were wrapped around my breast yet again.

I sighed and pushed her down only to get a confused reaction from her, which made me giggle because it was adorable of course. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and her eyes, more adorably, looked up to me in a manner that reminded me of a little puppy. I couldn't hold in the slight laughter that left my lips at such an endearing expression from her face and I felt her shift the tiniest bit in movement as she attempted to face away from me. Quite futilely because when she did so I calmed myself down before turning her face, by the chin, back to me and smiling at her before saying in a raspy lust-filled voice, "who said we were done with our little … love making session? I just wanted to take control and let loose a little with you." I said wickedly as I began to attack her breast with ardent vigor.

I knew without having to ask or look in a mirror that my expression was more than likely very wolfish at the moment … but then again who wouldn't with such a goddess in their presence ... naked. This beauty could make any man drool like no tomorrow … but this Venus is mine alone to take … to make love to her as I please, with her permission too of course. It goes without saying that I love her more than my life and soul and with all of my heart. I had already given her all of the aforementioned parts of me. My body, mere flesh, is not just for our pleasure but it was merely a way for us to express our love for each other earnestly … therefore it is also hers to do with as she would please. I never deny her any pleasure as long as it would never harm her in any way … I would willing give her anything for this one love … for the love of once in a lifetime I heard of so often. I never dreamed it would be nearly this satisfying and beautiful, nor as beautiful as my gorgeous little lover.

I could think of no happier moment than when in the gentle warmth of Kagome and her protective little arms wrapped around me softly. Nothing could be better than this … laughing, playing, breathing … with her here right by my side … something I would never wish to change. Nothing in the world would ever be convincing enough to persuade me away from my angel … my love.

I could feel Kagome tightening around my fingers as I thrust into her one last time and she clamped around my fingers preventing me from withdrawing them, not that I actually wanted to take them out of her warm core. When I felt she had come back and her tight center seemed to loosen enough I pulled my fingers out and made sure she could hear me slurp my fingers loudly with her essence from our love making session. I could hear her breathing go out of control again listening to the teasing noises I made with the aftermath of her coming. I bent down as an after thought and licked her clean and I felt her suddenly thrust her hips against my tongue and I smirked in response. "You're still up for a third round even though I just finished cleaning you up? My goodness, I think someone seems to be a _**tiny**_ bit horny today … hmm … I wonder if I should help out with that or not." I said cynically as I heard Kagome whine for me to stop teasing her.

Without another word or any warning I thrust my tongue into her _hard_ and I heard her cry out my name in pleasure as I lapped at her hard. My unrelenting tongue brought her to the edge of another climax just minutes after I started … I don't care much for short love making sessions so I pulled out of her and I heard a protesting whine at the same time a moan came out when I replaced my tongue with my own center. I rubbed myself against her firmly and felt myself twitch at the contact … her tantalizing scent and sounds made me rub against her even harder and I could feel pressure building in me. I felt her hips thrust against me and I felt myself slam against her in response and this pattern continued until I couldn't take it anymore and we both came. I felt her come first and the pure sound of her pleasure, lust filled voice brought me over the edge with her.

I collapsed on her as I finally allowed my spent body to rest a little against my Kagome. An equally tired Kagome smiled at me, the sexy kind of after-sex smile she always had, or sometimes when she had just woken up she would adorn that kind of smile for me. She knew it turned me on so … I guess in a way it could be her way of signaling to me she wants _that_ kind of attention. In a way it could also be said that she was _always_ in the mood then … not that I am one to talk since I _know_ I'm always in the mood for Kagome whether I am dead tired or not. What can I say I'm horny for Kagome?

Sleep finally overcame me as it was already one in the morning I was understandably tired and glad for the weekend coming so quickly. My last thought before sleep overtook my exhausted form was "god you are beautiful Kagome … I love you so much." I smiled softly in my sleep as I felt a gentle, soft hand squeeze my waist with a slightly tightened grip.

Kagome's pov

I could tell I was being _just_ a little bit greedier than I usually am, how else would I say it, about love making with Sango but … it isn't my fault Sango's fingers, hands, and … that _tongue_ of hers are so addicting and talented. After going for a third round I finally found myself enveloped by her warm and tired body, unable to go for anymore no doubt. I smiled … I didn't understand my sudden craving for _this_ particular activity all of a sudden but it was well worth the satisfying feeling of being loved by _her_ … by my lover … by my Sango.

I could tell my body was drained from the act of loving her and her in turn loving me but … I just didn't feel sleepy in the least for some reason … and I felt like I wanted more. I sighed a little and noticed that my fingers grip around her waist had tightened slightly, subconsciously. I felt a smile tug at my lips hearing her whisper words like that and seeing the content look on Sango's sleeping face and how she smiled when she felt my grasp tightening around her middle. Sango was just such a lovable darling and I felt as though my love for her, though already strong, keeps growing everyday nonstop. For my sake and hers I hope that it will continue and never end like some others … my friends who had been so in love fell out of it so easily … I don't want this compassionate feeling, emotion, of love to ever slip away like that.

I knew I would fall asleep eventually but I just wanted to watch her stunning, relaxed form sleeping for as long as possible before sleep could claim me. I moved one arm so that my hand was stroking her cheek slowly and the other hand was caressing her side, I felt my cheeks warm at the thoughts running through my head the way it was. I felt her shift a little and then her head was lowered to the point her face was mere inches away from mine … tantalizingly close but not touching in the least. I wondered for a moment if she was actually awake but pretending to sleep and using these pretenses to tease me mercilessly this way. I took pause in my thoughts just to listen to her breathing … it was even and slow … the way it should be when one is sleeping. I sighed and I stretched myself a little feeling a yawn coming on and I knew my body was complaining for the sleep I hadn't been allowing it. I finally relaxed with the warmth of Sango's naked body intertwined with mine and the steady rhythm of her breathing was the last straw, sleep overtook me easily.

I woke up to the feeling of a strange weight that was … not heavy but not light either but at the same time made me feel … an intense desire for _that_ kind of loving. I opened my eyes slowly, still sleepy and tired after the endless love making last night, to see a sight I had not thought would ever exist so beautifully. I forgot how to breathe as I took in Sango's face hovering above mine the slightest bit … the expression on her face could be described in many words; beautiful, sexy, alluring. I just longed to make love to the childish smirk she was showing me … it didn't help that she had, at some time in the night, moved entirely so her sex was rubbing against mine as she lay on top of me. I could feel myself heat up everywhere at the sensation and thoughts it brought with it to my mind … not so innocent thoughts of touching her and being touched.

I felt her move a bit and shuddered at the feeling of her sex moving against me harder as her position on me shifted slightly. I couldn't hold back the moan that tiny action caused and I felt Sango move yet again, perhaps due to my not so quiet moan. I felt her move yet again but this time it was merely a part of her, her head, moving and her eyes clenched a little before one eye opened a crack to take a peep through the darkness into the light of day. The look on her face told me she realized our position and how compromising it is … and I could see that she, too, felt the same excitement I did upon waking up to the discover my lover's body pressed against mine in not so innocent ways despite how it truly was innocent in that we were unaware and asleep.

I quickly glanced at my clock to see that it was only just turning ten in the morning and I felt a smirk forming at the corners of my lips at the thought … _we can squeeze in another round before breakfast_. My smirk was devilish all right … very hungry for her flesh I flipped our positions so I was now sitting on her, with my sex pressed against hers, and I leaned down to see her face mirrored my own lust filled one. And the loving from last night continued.

I had thought that taking a shower together might preserve some time and money but I don't think after the continued consecutive love making rounds in there did anything to help. By the time I got out of the shower it was already 11:22 a.m. and I had to hurry if I wanted any lunch.

Now that I was completely dressed I walked down to the kitchen to cook something nice for lunch, and most likely dinner, for both of us. I noticed how quiet Sango had become so suddenly and I wondered if maybe _**it**_ was bothering her now by chance. "Sango!" I called out to her the way I normally would in the bedroom, or at least it sounded that way to me for some odd reason. She looked up sharply and I could have sworn I heard her neck snap from the sheer speed she had used to move her neck in that moment, though she showed no sign of pain or discomfort for it.

She looked at me with slightly dazed eyes and I wasn't sure what it was from only that she was still thinking about something. I wondered if she had heard me or if I had spoken in the first place with her expression was a mixture of longing desire and dreading. I had just finished cooking as well now but I hadn't a clue what to do with Sango spacing out like that. I put the pan on a cool part of the stove before going to her to see what had happened for her to space out like this so much. I sat myself down on her lap comfortably before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her delectable lips. It seemed there were five things in this world I would never be able to get enough of 1) Sango's talented and beautiful body, in more ways than one if you know what I'm saying *wink, wink*, 2) Sango's _amazing_ love making skills, 3) Sango's addicting scent, 4) Sango's gentle and warm embrace, and lastly 5) Sango's kind-hearted soul.

There are many things in this world I love but nothing more than my beloved Sango and Sango is the only one who had ever made me feel this way … this passionate. I never truly was living until she came into my life those many months ago, long gone but those days seem like yesterday with her. I know I'm emotional and sentimental but being in love like this … everything seems so much more beautiful even if love is corny or clichéd it just makes life worth living … even for a moment longer than I would have wanted before meeting her.

Ever since the day I met her I have had no regrets but one … not meeting her sooner in life … if not that then it would be not loving her and confessing sooner to reach this road of happiness. Even then this regret is very minimal compared to any other major regret I've experienced in my life before meeting her and … falling in love. I never imagined that in my life I would have ever fallen in love so happily like this nor that the person I would fall in love with would be someone like Sango; a woman, amazing and talented and so loving and warm. This warmth was something I had never experienced even around my family and their love for me; this is something new … stronger than any warmth and love they had ever given me. For this love Sango has given me is much more … this warmth was not just love but she has also willingly given me and put her heart, body, and soul into this love.

I noticed that she had gone into her own world yet again and left me behind to wonder what thoughts plagued her mind so much that she would forget … me in that I was someone she could confide in. I sighed before taking a deep breath and walked until I stood behind her and hugged her from behind to try and be her pillar of strength and warmth during this unforgiving time. There was not much I could do to help her in terms of fighting if it came down to it, even though she has been privately teaching me martial arts in the park she never taught me anything she deemed to dangerous or difficult. Sometimes I felt it was … stifling but in the end I knew and would always know that she is just looking out for my best interest and it is out of love she is teaching me anything at all.

I felt her turn to look at me and smiled seeing the look on her face. It was one of a kind to say the least because she somehow manages to smile in a way that is sexy but cute … too adorable for words but _so_ alluring at the same time. Seeing that smile made me want to melt from overload cuteness but at the same time I also wanted to eat her … in many places inappropriate outside the bedroom. I couldn't resist the bait sitting before me … I ducked down and kissed her neck and I heard her sharp intake of breath as my tongue darted out to play too. I pulled away all too soon for Sango's liking from the disapproving hiss I heard, more like a whine than anything else, but it was getting late and we needed to eat the lunch I cooked before it got to be too cold and I said as much. "Sango we need to eat lunch before it gets cold ok?" I said it gently, more so than I had wanted to sound.

With a nod we were both sitting at the breakfast table for lunch and things seemed relatively normal for that moment. I knew she wanted to tell me what was worrying her so but she didn't know how to bring it up and that she had tried to the night before when I … distracted her from it. I was about to put the dishes in the sink for washing when Sango beat me to it by grabbing my plate quickly before I could even stand up. I blinked as I heard her voice saying, "don't even think about washing the dishes when you are the one who cooked the delicious meal … almost as delectable as you …" she mumbled the last part and had I not been listening carefully I would have never caught it.

I felt my face burn with the meaning behind those words knowing fully well what she meant saying _that_. I knew full exactly which part of me she meant was delectable … or should I say which part of me was especially so for her hot tongue and mouth. I felt something drip from my nose a little … I put a hand up to my nose as it started to trickle even more quickly, almost alarmingly fast, to find … _**blood**_?! Quite a bit confused by it, momentarily, I looked up to see Sango had finished washing the dishes already and had just finished wiping her hands dry on a ready towel when she looked up to smile at me. It was approximately one second before about ten different emotions flashed through her face, which at anytime would be amusing to me which was true now. At first she was smiling happily before that emotion became surprise, then worry, before fear took place, and in its' wake confusion, before a panic stricken look overcame her and she took action.

She ran past me and came back a split second later she returned with a tissue box in hand and a tissue in the other and before I knew it a tissue had been pushed into my nose gently and those gentle hands were wiping the blood off of me. "Kagome … what happened? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Are you drinking enough water?" Question after question came out of her mouth in her concern, not quite giving me a chance to answer her questions. She finally settled down slightly as she took pause to actually breathe and took a steadying breath before finally allowing me to answer.

I couldn't help the brilliant face splitting smile creeping on my face because of how _absolutely_ adorable my love was being right now. If she couldn't help but worry this much over a little blood then I wondered how I would be treated if I had a bruise or a broken bone. "Slow down Sango!" I couldn't hold back the laugh that came out full throttle at the absolute adorableness of this situation. "I didn't hurt myself and I'm not dehydrated in the least … it's just …" I didn't want to tell her it was because of her … or rather the comment she most likely did not mean for me to hear. I felt her squeeze my hand encouragingly and saw a smile on her face, still kneeling in front of me, she continued to clean the blood from my hand, having nothing else to wipe it away with before the tissues. I took a deep breath before continuing "it's just … well I heard the last part of your … comment even though I'm guessing you hadn't intended for me to hear it … I kind of … had naughty thoughts because of … *ahem* what it means and well … my nose started bleeding." There was a long pause before I continued on in a sort of ramble, "so yeah nothing to worry about Sango …" that's when I heard it. Sango had burst into laughter unexpectedly and quite odd, I must say, considering her previous actions just moments ago.

"Is that all … haha … it was … haha … Kagome?" she asked me in between bursts of her mirth and laughter. Apparently it is amusing when I have a nosebleed for having naughty thoughts _because_ of my lover who said the naughty thing to begin with. I wasn't actually mad because I also found it amusing but I decided I wanted to tease my lover back for laughing at me as hard as she was. I nodded in a way that was my best attempt at being arrogant and humphed too just to add a little to the affect. Sango's peals of laughter stopped altogether at the appearance of my "upset" manner and she immediately apologized to me. "I'm sorry my Kagome. Please don't be upset with me. I meant no harm in it, it just seemed amusing to me … so please don't hate me … don't be upset Kagome. A smile suits you better … even though your scowling pout is just as adorable." She had mumbled that last part too and that was what cracked up my angry façade for her words were too adorable! She probably hadn't meant for me to hear this one either but as it would appear she couldn't hold in her thoughts so easily.

I forced my laughter to stop as I responded to her worried words "I wasn't mad at all … I actually find it amusing as well it's just … too fun to tease you and … do you really … think I'm … _that_ adorable Sango?" I asked the last part hesitantly despite the fact that we had been dating a little over three months by now, I can't believe it's been that long not only because we've known each other for just over five months but also being in a relationship is new for me. I have never dated anyone else in my life before Sango due to … my active life purifying evil demons and spirits … I have nothing else to go by whether things were going well or not but … the way we are around each other … I can say honestly that we are more than happy. Sango is always the cutest most adorable thing ever and she makes me laugh and smile so easily and … no matter that we had been dating for a while my heart hasn't stopped beating madly around her yet … a good thing I think.

Sango's cheeks were aflame with embarrassment having been caught saying one _extremely_ suggestive thing and the other an embarrassing confession for her. Even though I felt myself close to cracking up again when I saw Sango's face, bright red but serious, "so what if I find you to be utterly and completely adorable? You are the epitome of cute, kind, and generous and you're gorgeous … you're just … everything I never imagined could be so right in my life. I … I'd never imagined myself in a relationship before to be honest … but when I saw you for the first time I knew … I was attracted to you because you were so kind. You were so beautiful … your eyes … were so mesmerizing to me and I couldn't believe my eyes or ears when you first spoke … your gentle voice gave me shivers and everything about you just … excited me whether it was just us sitting near each other and watching a movie or … something else just as innocent I couldn't draw my eyes away from you even if I had wanted to … needed to desperately for some reason. Nothing could take my attention away from you … you captured me in so many ways without any intention to do so … you did so subconsciously you made me fall for you completely … and you have completed my once empty heart somehow. You always had good intentions but I know my falling in love you with you and loving you from the bottom of my heart was not something you had aimed for but it happened anyways."

Sango took pause to breathe again after her long speech and she seemed to be deep in thought thinking something. _I've had this planned out for Kagome's birthday for so long … but should I give it to her now? Her birthday is only less than a week away, five days to be exact … during the week before Christmas this year. School started July 17__th__ of this year so … it's been just a little over five months since we first met that fateful day_. I heard Sango sigh and I had to admit that it was _very_ amusing watching Sango's face as she thought so deeply she forgot about her surroundings. She would shake or nod her head to whatever it is she's thinking about and I found it to be very entertaining and adorable of her.

It would appear that the both of us had forgotten about my nose blood over the past few minutes but it had stopped bleeding already, from what I can see. I pulled out the tissue to see an extremely dyed blood red mess left after its' wake. Understandably so of course when I stood to throw it away I felt a slight dizziness from the amount of blood loss in my head area and before I could sway for more than a second secure arms wrapped around me to help steady me. I smiled appreciatively as I held onto her strong arms and she helped stand me up slowly and I tried to support myself. In succeeding I grabbed the multiple bloodied tissues left on the table on top of a few single ones to keep the blood from getting on the table. To show her my appreciation I gave her a peck on the cheek and a tight hug before letting go but before I could she pulled me back into the embrace, not wanting to let go for some reason.

"Um … Sango? Is something wrong?" I wondered why it got to this point suddenly … the point where Sango would cry in my arms and not let go of me, holding me this tightly. And then I abruptly remembered our problems with … _those_ people … and I felt an impulsive hate develop in me for anyone who would dare hurt _my_ Sango like this. Hurt her so terribly and cause her such intense pain and sorrow to cause the first traces of tears to come from those evergreen eyes I love so much … she don't deserve whatever they have up their sleeves. It made me livid with rage that these people would dare make my love cry this way when she has done no wrong. Everything she has ever told me about her past has led me to the conclusion that she has a beautiful and pure soul … one that should never be tortured so in this way. The audacity of it all, the way they just bust through her village and killed everyone mercilessly … so cruelly without so much as batting an eyelash whenever it was a child, a baby, a woman they were murdering. None of that mattered … nor weighed anything in their conscience in the least they way the were left to die slowly if they didn't die immediately.

"I-I …" Sango couldn't force her voice to say the words she'd been trying to tell me since seeing that note. I held her tightly, trying to give her the same warmth and love to ease her pain in any way I could possibly and I felt her hold on me only tighten, in a gentle way somehow without hurting me. I whispered soft words of comfort to her and it seemed to soothe her if only a little bit and for that I am glad. I would be the happiest woman on earth if only Sango were happy and had no troubles such as this in her life. My anger towards those … bastards only grew the more I thought of what they had done to her and how much heartrending sorrow they had caused her already and what heartbreak the future may hold for her due to these … people, if they could be called that. Cruel and heartless these _people_ must be to be able to murder so many without any guilty conscience or a second thought before slaughtering them.

I wanted to do nothing more than comfort my love in any way I could so I looked into her eyes and smiled encouragingly as I waited for her to say something. When nothing came I went back to whispering whatever I _could_ promise her without breaking any of them under any circumstances. I promised her I would _never_ voluntarily leave her, that I would love her with all my heart … forever, that I would never stop loving her, that I would do anything to protect her and anything else I knew without fail I could keep and say as truth. As frustrating as it was for me to realize I wouldn't be able to do more than this for her I was content in knowing I could at least comfort her in some way. I knew that what I had been taught in martial arts would come to no avail should I try to fight back with them, if that were the case having to fight them anyways. All of my efforts would amount to absolutely nothing … but then … now of all times I remember my miko powers! I could do many wondrous things with them as long as it pertains to fighting evil, demons or not, or helping others out in some way … I could do that for her!

Sango's pov

I replayed every other word in my head and knowing the meaning behind them so clearly scared me and I dreaded the moment they would leave me another message. But hearing that soothing voice and seeing the love in her eyes eased this pain a little and the burden building on my shoulders were lifted seeing how much she loved me. I held back the urge to cry as best I could but all so futilely as I shook in her arms as a child would and how I clung onto her was no better. I felt no shame though wanting to hold my beloved while I still had the chance was nothing but heaven to me … Kagome is my haven and strength when I have no where else to turn to … no one else to turn to.

I took a deep breath and steadied my nerves as best I could before telling her what the contents of the letter consisted of. By the time I finished I could tell she was feeling an extremely disconcerted emotion and probably the same dreading I had been feeling since I read the entirety of the letter. The letter told of many things … the reason why they wanted my village dead so badly was the threat we posed as a village of trained and highly "assassins" in a sense. I saw my village as more of a village of martial artists and our called duty was more for protection of those who would hire us more than anything else in all honesty. My village could be seen as a rich village since we had no real need for money other than the times someone would have to go out to buy food when crops weren't as prosperous during the seasons. I couldn't say my village was absolutely clean from all sins … such as killing because there had been cases where such a measure was necessary not that anyone actually wanted to or even liked to kill. There was an incident where I had been on an assignment for the protection of the CEO's daughter of a company, they were being targeted but specifically this girl to get to the CEO, had asked for my team and me to be in the shadows to protect should she be in any danger. Things had gone horribly for the attempted assassin … my good friend had to kill him … no other choice and he pitied the soul despite what he was ready to do to that girl.

I only understood the connection after reading the letter and seeing all the words of hate and anger aimed towards me now for being sole survivor of those who had been involved "witnesses" as well as the sole survivor of my village by stroke of luck. They lost a lot of good men to us despite the fact that everyone had been unprepared for a surprise attack that day … not knowing that a gruesome slaughter would take place that very day. I had also noticed that numerous unfamiliar bodies were scattered about the battlefield that had once been home to me. Though I knew nothing could be done … whether there was any difference in me being there or not I still wanted to help fight the good fight if not for anything else … for my family and for the village I loved so.

It was then I felt a warm gentle pull me into a tender embrace and a soothing voice whispered in my ear. At first I couldn't understand what Kagome was saying until I finally realized she was telling me something … her plan to fight back should they do something and I really liked the plan … except for the fact that she would be a part of it in actually fighting. Then again why would I want her to fight if there would always be a chance for her to get hurt? I sighed knowing that I couldn't argue against her either because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wouldn't be able to dissuade her either because she did have a slight "advantage" over me. I know she knows what my one single weakness is … her cuteness … something I would never be able to stand up against because I also know she knows that I'm so in love with her I would _never_ stand a chance against her tears and cuteness. Not only that but her plan was sound and the best bet I had to survive this … not only that but also the safest plan involving Kagome.

Kagome's voice was barely audible above the roaring sounds in my head … the worried thoughts that wouldn't stop haunting me in the eerie feelings they gave off. I wanted to stop them … the sounds and images wouldn't stop coming … images of bloody bodies from fights, shouting and screaming in distant bursts. Soft lips brushed against mine and I came out of it when I felt a tongue rub against my lips for permission to enter, which I granted easily, subconsciously, and my mind was back in order again. All of my attention was now on the warm tongue rubbing against my own causing shivers to run down my spine as the intensity of the kiss increased even more. I moaned as Kagome slurped my tongue and continued to play with it and finally pulled away to breathe but not for long because she dove in again after another quick breath of air.

Everything was so hot I could practically see my breath as I panted hard after parting again only to be interrupted by … the doorbell. I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly in response and I heaved a sigh as I looked at Kagome in question, "should I get that?" And Kagome's response? She pulled me into yet another hot kiss but whoever was at the door was being persistent and rang again and much to my dismay I went to answer the door. I yanked the door open and seeing Kouga and Inuyasha there I shouted "what!?" much to their surprise and shock and I felt slight guilt and amusement at the same time seeing their reaction. "I'm sorry but I was in the middle of something so … hearing the doorbell ring so suddenly and … interrupting irritates me. So what is it?" I said in a rushed breath with a slight pause in between.

"Well geez. Sorry for interrupting your love life but we came with some news for you guys … sort of news anyways." Inuyasha responded. I sighed in annoyance, barely audible, nodded my head and moved aside to allow them in just as Kagome walked into the living room area, her cheeks no longer flushed with desire but upon closer inspection I could see a very slight pink tint in them. I just hoped they wouldn't see or notice it and I hoped the sigh, if they caught it, would be taken as exasperation for them referring to Kagome as my girlfriend yet again. It appeared I was correct in that assumption the way Kouga looked at me and quickly made a motion for his eyebrows to go up and down suggestively but only served to make me laugh at how ridiculous he looked in doing so.

He growled at me a little in response only causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look on in confusion at what had transpired between us. Inuyasha's face was that of, elegantly, raised brows while Kagome's head was tilted to the side in confusion and her eyebrows furrowed with a slight frown, jealousy maybe my dear Kagome. As I continued to laugh Kouga's angry façade broke and he broke into laughter as well and Kagome unexpectedly stood up from her seat on the couch and pulled me by the arm to sit down on the armchair before firmly sitting herself on my lap, as if to claim me as her territory. I felt my cheeks tint at the cuteness overload from the way Kagome defiantly crossed her arms in a pout to they way she glared at Kouga and humphed as well. I started to laugh again as she was unrelenting in her glare and jealousy but it was all to my amusement apparently when she turned on me for laughing so hard.

Without even thinking about it I felt Kagome pull me down into a hard passionate kiss to which without a second thought I responded to in kind. I then realized there was cat calling in the background coming from Kouga as I pulled back a little to look at them with slightly dazed eyes. "I … um … Kagome …" I never got finish because each pause was Kagome interrupting me with her hot demanding lips and tongue but my embarrassment overpowered my desire in the end. "Kagome," I pulled back completely and saw the obvious lust in her eyes, "there's other people here … we can finish this later." I whispered the last part in her ears and apparently she had forgotten about Kouga and Inuyasha completely when she was kissing me, making out is what she told me it's called, and her ears showed it with how red they became immediately. She mumbled in short an apology to Kouga and Inuyasha with my help interpreting her barely audible words due to her embarrassment and unwillingness to crawl out of the crook of my neck much to Kouga and Inuyasha's amusement as well as mine. They diplomatically accepted.

Our laughter died down a little as Kouga and Inuyasha became serious and I felt a nervous tension in the air, though I was unsure whether it was due to something about them or … perhaps me. I became nervous as they continued to stay silent and the mute seriousness in their demeanor did nothing to appease this feeling … of dreading. It seems that dreading is a word I've come to like a lot since I had been using it describe my emotions since that letter as well as Kagome's feelings as well and now Kouga and Inuyasha too. I disliked this kind of silence so I started, "well … what exactly did you two come over here to tell us … it seems that it may be serious with you two looking like the dead." In truth they were both very pale, Inuyasha more so and Kouga being tan obviously paler than normal.

The first movement I saw was Kouga taking a deep breath before looking up his face had become even more serious than before, if possible, and slight dreading. There was much to be said I knew for a fact that this would be a long chat rather than our, usually, entertaining talks when we would hang out for fun. It was even more apparent as he began to speak how serious this really was, "you guys remember the last time we hung out after school?" he paused to let us affirm with a nod. "Well … right after we parted ways … some creeps confronted us on our way home … they told us to stay away from you if we know what's good for us. Inuyasha was unusually calm in this situation, much to my surprise, but when he told them "No way in hell," they laughed and tried to attack us. Stupid on their part because they only had four men to us demons so we easily beat them to bloody pulps but what happened next is what has us on edge. Right after we knocked down the ringleader … they all … just disappeared and a puff of smoke was left behind in their wake … and on the ground we found … a … a letter. All it said was … "now that you see what we can do you'd better listen to us for in not doing so is unwise of you … if you want to keep your lives you just stay away because no matter where you run we'll find you – Fushicho."

There was silence again until Inuyasha spoke this time, "and there's more to it … whenever I got home the day after I noticed something weird. I had left something I was writing in my notebook on my desk open with some notes and stuff the night before but when I went into my room … it wasn't on my desk anymore. I was freaking out because these notes are on a presentation my class is doing so I went all over my room to look for it but I couldn't find it anywhere! When I found it … it was taped to my door … and a page was taped so that when I found it I could read what they wrote on a clean side … it said "remember the note we gave you? Well here's a second warning to stay away from your "_precious_" friend Kaoru. Remember this well and no harm will come to you, your friends, or your family. This is your last warning." What made me freak out this time was … the ink they used to write in had dripped down the pages … it was red ink … and it looked like it was actually … _**blood**_and it _smelled_ like it too!

I could see how shook up about this they both were because Inuyasha's hand shook and his voice as he spoke quivered and wavered at times. Kouga wasn't much better off but he was probably safer than Inuyasha because of his full blood while Inuyasha was only half demon and from experience I knew that he was vulnerable once every month but he also had a night that he would be strongest and would take on the powers of a full blood. I knew because of the aura I sensed from his demonic side from all of the demonology I learned in my village I could easily tell how strong demons were and classify them all in the same second. I could also sense when their time of vulnerability would come up if they are half demons and when they would be strongest each month. It was always a very useful skill for me whenever I needed to confront a demon knowing exactly how strong it was and all.

I could tell Inuyasha's 'time of the month' was coming up soon because his demon aura was already weakening where he sat. I suspected Kouga could also sense this the way his eyes kept flicking over to Inuyasha's still form frequently and I _knew_ for a fact that Kagome could with her powers as a trained miko. I was curious as to how powerful her miko powers were because I knew she was more than strong being able to protect herself as young as fourteen with a sustained barrier but not to what extent her powers were, especially after all the training she must have gone through after such a discovery. There was much to be done and little time for planning but what Kagome had come up with seemed to have included an extra three parties beforehand and I wondered then if maybe Kagome somehow knew that Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru would be involved in some way. Though I am very much in love with Kagome she scared me sometimes with how she seemed to carry the powers of foresight as well piled up with everything else she's good at.

And then all of a sudden it occurred for me to ask Inuyasha something I hadn't thought of until now. I wasn't sure if I should ask at all or not but it was worth a shot and it wouldn't hurt anybody to ask anyways. "Hey um … Inuyasha …," I waited a moment before I saw him nod for me to continue, "does your brother, Sesshoumaru, know about _any_ of the stuff that's been happening? Anything at all?" From the reaction I saw I knew he hadn't been expecting this question at all but before he could even take a breath to answer the doorbell rang yet again. I twitched a little as I stood up, gently setting Kagome down on the ground, and made to open the door when it opened on it's own to reveal … Sesshoumaru? Truly he didn't open it for he was just as shocked, no one was standing by the door nor was Sesshoumaru's hand on the doorknob. I shuddered not knowing how this happened.

Sesshoumaru started off in an eerie voice, "I don't know what happened. I just rang the doorbell and the door started opening of its own accord so I don't know how it happened either." He paused briefly to see that Kouga and Inuyasha, I just noticed how close they were _very_ close to each other, and then saw Kagome standing next to me. I took note that he seemed surprised to see both Kouga and Inuyasha here with me already and I held back a laugh seeing a certain light of amusement in his eyes as he also seemed to notice their closeness to each other. His eyes came back to me and I saw, this time to my dismay, that he could distinguish and connect the dots, and strings, that Kagome and I had gotten together somehow. People, friends, finding out about my relationship with Kagome without my saying anything was starting to really irritate and annoy me at this point, regardless of how good of friends they are.

As much as I disliked it I also knew it brought me a little bit of relief not having to say a word about it whenever they gave me a look like 'congratulations and good luck'. I also found it very amusing to see the looks of disappointment girls would shoot my way knowing who Kagome is and what she is to me. It was a much needed reprieve from the crazy behavior before I admitted to all of them, in a passionate display of love, that I was truly taken by a girl I love very much, from the bottom of my heart. I shook those thoughts from my head before nodding for Sesshoumaru to come in and I nodded towards a spot not too far away from where Kouga and Inuyasha sat, perhaps they are unaware with how close they are sitting to each other.

As Sesshoumaru came into the house I felt something odd in my body … like an alert of some kind go off in my head and I knew something was up but then it was gone just like that. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and locked it and I felt a strange presence near me but I knew it was neither Sesshoumaru nor the pair sitting on the couch. I felt like something, no some_one_ was watching my every move, as well as anyone else in this room, in an eerie concealed way. I didn't like this feeling at all but I chose to ignore it since no other warning had gone off in my mind and I just decided on sitting down and relaxing with a comfortable Kagome on my lap. She had yet again buried her face in the crook of my neck, probably just to get comfortable, as I turned my attention to Sesshoumaru and I could see that he, too, was more serious than usual.

Knowing another long serious chat was coming up I decided to try and relax a little and get comfortable in my chair. I leaned back and laid my chin on top of Kagome's head and I heard a slightly muffled sigh of content come from her and I smiled in response. I looked up to see that both Inuyasha and Kouga had softened expressions on their faces and it seemed like Sesshoumaru also wore a similar look on his face as well. I suppose they think of us as a cute couple from they way they are looking at us now and how they guessed almost immediately that we are a couple now doesn't seem like such a surprise anymore. And the more I thought about it the more I realized it was actually very obvious and translucent that Kagome and I are in love and it shouldn't come as a surprise to me anymore.

So many unspoken hardships were still to come before Sesshoumaru even said anything I knew there was a big chance of it being about what had just been spoken of moments before he arrived. If the way he looked so serious gave an indication as to what he wanted to talk about and that we were talking about it before his arrival as well as the other two being here … I believe this is fate's way of pointing me in the right direction and telling me that they were part of it too. Things just kept getting more and more complex as the day passed ever so slowly seconds seeming to last for hours and my frustration grew as well as my anxiety about what had yet come to pass. My fate and destiny are things I'd never had to think about before this happened … before everything I ever new was shattered right before my very eyes. It all seemed very palpable in the beginning that I would live a life like any other person lived before me. My life would've been very simplistic in many ways but … no way I would trade my love for Kagome to go back to the way things used to be.

"Well I think it's about time I tell you why I came here today and judging by my brother's face he's already told you some of what happened to him recently. There is much that needs to be said and I don't want to take up all of you time this afternoon so I will try to be consistent and keep it short but to the point." He paused momentarily in thought it seemed as to how best get things out in as short a time as possible. "Something strange happened a few days ago, I'm sure he told you, and stranger things still after that initial incident and I wanted to find out what my dear little brother had been hiding for these past few days so I snooped a bit. And I did find out quite a secret, one I must say he hid exceptionally well for someone with a big mouth like his." He paused again only this time to laugh at his brother's indignant response to such a 'claim' that had absolutely no merit whatsoever. Being quite the comical situation I joined in Kouga's laughter and so did Kagome with Sesshoumaru letting loose his strong urge to laugh at his brother's expense yet again.

Inuyasha, no longer able to hold this indignation, yelled out in embarrassment, "shut up and get to your freaking point Sesshoumaru! We're not here to _laugh_ at me we're here to talk so get on with it you big jerk face of a brother!" This only fuelled our laughter even further much to his horror and he decided on just sitting there with his arms crossed, waiting for us to calm down. Though his cheeks were red in embarrassment and mock anger there was a slight turn in corners of his mouth that suggested a smile he was trying so hard to hold back. All laughter ceased soon enough once the fun was over and once again we had to face this serious situation, all laughter and amusement gone from our faces. We got ready to talk about what was weighing on all of our minds, Sesshoumaru's unusual behavior aside, we looked at each other seriously and our thoughts in sync.

As promised this chapter made it well past my 10,000 mark and I hope you guys really enjoy reading it! It took me a while but I made it! Enjoy and tune in for the next chapter!

姫宮 光る


	10. Dying Wills part I

Here's chapter 10 without delay. I'm also going to apologize but I became legitimately sick these past two days, since yesterday the 3rd. Well this is going to be the longest chapter yet so hold on tight my good loyal readers and reviewers I love you all for sticking with me! I have to apologize but my mother has taken the computer wire away for a week now and it's been so hard finding opportunities to sneak on and write but I at least got to about 4,000 words before I couldn't find anymore opportunities^^! I'm SO sorry! Enjoy!

Dying Wills

Sango's pov

Dead silence reigned once again and the seriousness of the situation was finally being taken into account. I sat stalk still as I awaited the next words Sesshoumaru would finally utter and break the silence with, the deafening silence I could not stand to hear anymore. Sesshoumaru took a barely perceptible breath of air before his soft voice filled the void of quiet, "these people … I'd heard of them before and I know what they do and how they do it. It's not a pleasant thing to hear what they've done, finding out was hard enough but our father's connections really came through this time. They are known for committing the worst crimes on the face of this planet and yet no one can say that they know for sure what they've done … with proof of witnesses because no one has ever survived long enough to tell of their horrors. That is but one person who happened to be a powerful demon they could not kill … he was the only survivor to ever witness their wickedness. This person is … our father Inuyasha … the only one who ever came out of their sick games alive, more than intact, was our all powerful father."

There was another pause only this time it seemed Sesshoumaru was just letting us digest the recent discovery. Discovering a secret so powerful and potent helped me realize there was much for me to uncover yet in this mystery unsolved for years. I knew in this moment that what I was about to learn, to hear, would have a great impact in my life more so than discovering my villages murder. The devastation they caused in my village made me shiver a little just trying to imagine Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father being that he was able to survive them and whatever torture they might have put him through. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up on end and I knew without a shadow of doubt that their father was a very powerful and revered demon, and I suspected they weren't able to dent him much if he escaped their grasp.

"Inuyasha, as you already know, our father is a very powerful demon amongst demon … a king if you will right?" Sesshoumaru waited for the slight nod Inuyasha gave as agreement to his statement. "Well when our father was … kidnapped for lack of better word, he was merely a 12 year old boy of a demon, fresh meat if you will, and he came out with barely a dent. That's just part of what was amazing about this … phenomena that occurred, he was also able to clear out about half of their forces whenever he came to because they never expected that he would be a demon capable of such power. He scared them because what they had initially done to capture him was they drugged him with the most powerful narcotics they could come up with before dragging him to their lair. When he came to he rammed through their steel doors and started the hunt for them as they tried their best to hide from him. In the end our father ended up killing the forces sent to try and destroy him before he destroyed them and reached the head of everyone, I don't know how many of them there are I just know that there's more than one person running this operation." He took pause after his long winded explanation and I could feel a bigger headache coming on because I knew this wasn't the worst, yet, to come from his mouth.

I sighed deeply knowing this would be a long night, a _very _long night indeed, and then I had to wonder where everyone would be sleeping since it was already this late at night. As I pondered these thoughts it seemed that Kagome had the same idea because she voiced her thoughts softly. "Um … it is very late right now so I was wondering where everyone might be sleeping … or what sleeping arrangement might we make? Well that is assuming you guys would want to stay over since it is this late … but then again you guys are demons so you could make it home if you wanted to as well." She looked expectantly at each present in the face for a few seconds before moving onto the next person and seeing them all looking thoughtful, appearing to give this a thought. Inuyasha seemed to make his decision quickly for he smacked a closed fist onto his other hand almost immediately before nodding in a comical way that made it seem like he had been contemplating a decision that would dictate the rest of his life and coming to a decision after days thinking on it.

"I think we should all go home and get some rest in our dorms, or house in my brother's case, and then come back in the morning nice and refreshed yes?" Inuyasha spoke with a smile on his face despite how tense and serious the situation we discussed was. I felt the heavy weight of stress lessen its grip on me and I could only smile at him genuinely as well as Kagome. I gave our intertwined hands a light squeeze to show my appreciation of her suggestion and she smiled at me and squeezed back. It that that slight action did not go unnoticed by our audience of three and Inuyasha pointed out as much in a not so discreet whisper to Kouga. "Hey Kouga did you see that! They so totally can't hide it well at all can they! I bet if we weren't here they would do more than just hold hands and give light squeezes like that!" Inuyasha whispered loudly, shouted more than whispered really, and Kouga's face turned beet red from Inuyasha's embarrassing statement and Sesshoumaru was a mix of embarrassment, amusement, and annoyance as well as one other thing I couldn't identify.

"Well then I shall resume with what I know tomorrow and I expect that it will take several hours to complete the tale. There is much I have yet to reveal and most of it will be very gruesome as well so … shall we all meet up again around noon since tomorrow is Sunday?" Sesshoumaru waited a moment for us to nod our agreement and Inuyasha grumbled more about being up 'that early', before he continued on, "well now that we've all agreed I shall take my leave." He stood up from his seat gracefully before nodding his head in good to us and turning to his brother and Kouga briefly to do the same and left with graceful steps. Kouga and Inuyasha both stood up in unison before giving an audible good night to us and smiled widely before leaving, so carefree a manner it did not seem like we had just been discussing gruesome murderer's and the massacres they'd committed.

Standing up to walk them out I was stopped by the soft, gentle hand of Kagome who gave me a look that said she had more she wanted to discuss. I smiled wordlessly at her in a way to say I wanted to do something quickly and she smiled in understanding in response. I went to the door to lock it as was something that came into habit after what happened in my village. I had been so paranoid after that that I could not help but always feel the need to look over my shoulder constantly even when I sensed no immediate danger to myself. I felt my shoulders sag yet again with the weight of the horrific knowledge I carried in my mind and in my heart everyday. Those relaxed, blithe days of just training to my heart's content or sparring with the occasional extermination missions are things of the past and now all that's left is the worry. My first instinct was to run, to hide from all these sudden troubles and now it's just to protect Kagome that I'm living at all. What if I just run away from her to save her all these worries, these unnecessary troubles that I brought into her life without meaning to? I knew without a shadow of doubt that it would be more painful than losing my entire family was that day, more than any agonizing wound buried deep in my heart. Losing her because of my own weakness would hurt more than anything I'd ever experience.

Looking up from where I stood Kagome gave me a beckoning smile and held a hand out to me in a way that made my heart lurching and throbbing hopelessly. I felt despair take over me as each step I took brought me closer and closer to the person who had captured my once tightly locked up and guarded heart. The one who made it beat so hard and fast I thought it would break through my ribcage and show her how she made me so weak with her love for me. There was so much I would do for this woman, for my love, but I don't think running away to protect her is something I would ever be strong enough to do, willing to do ever. I finally took one last step toward her before I took hold of her hand and pulled her forward into my embrace, something I could not live a day without. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing in my embrace and holding me just as tightly in return murmuring sweet and soothing words into my ear, perhaps sensing my unease. She seemed to have a knack for that no matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings behind a vacant expression she could just see through it somehow and that about her amazed me.

"Did I make it better at least a little bit Sango? I hate to see you in so much pain while trying to shoulder it all by yourself … without telling me how you're feeling. I … I don't quite understand what it is but for some reason … I keep getting the feeling that you're thinking about doing something ridiculous to try and protect me … something drastic that would make me terribly sad." She sighed and stopped there and continued to rest her head in the crook of my neck gently running her forehead against the skin of my neck. One of the things I loved most about Kagome was how she was constantly touching me in some way, I just loved it whether it was just a hand joined with mine or laying on my lap with her face buried in my stomach. Kagome just loved contact in some form with me and the more comfortable she became with me the bolder her contact became, something I didn't mind at all I thought it to be adorable after all. "You … you would never ever … leave me all alone would you Sango? Even if it was to protect me … would you?" Her voice quivered very slightly but just that bit was enough to make me feel foolish for thinking of doing anything that would hurt Kagome just to protect her. How could I think of doing anything so … utterly idiotic to her for what may be temporary relief from them?

"I … I am sorry Kagome!" I shouted feeling my heart throb painfully at the foolish, rash thoughts that had crossed my mind only mere moments before because of my frantic state. I couldn't believe my stupidity and I was sorely tempted to just slap myself as hard as I could to clear out any other similar thoughts to those that would damage not only Kagome but me as well. "Kagome I … I only meant well but I … how could I ever even think of leaving you to protect you from those … monsters but in the end only hurting you as a result? I-I … I just wanted to shelter you from those fiends but I would merely hurt you worse in the process with such a betrayal Kagome … forgive me?" I rushed and Kagome merely closed my mouth before I could continue on and when we parted she kept on each time I attempted to speak again her mouth closed on mine in a tender and passionate kiss.

I finally understood that she wasn't going to stop until I gave in to her and so I let her see that I had finally calmed down somewhat. She looked up into my eyes seriously, her eyes strong and bold, showing a serious side of her that was hardly ever present. I felt my heart beat strongly but much calmer compared to the wild beating earlier and I just took hold of her hand and placed it as close to my heart as it would ever be. I relished in the warmth of she gave off and placed my forehead against hers, eyes closed for a moment before I opened them to peer at her. She looked slightly dazed possibly from the way I was looking at her and she allowed herself a moment to relish in this tender moment before she looked at me seriously once again, determination dominating her features. I felt so amazed by this creature, my love, so perfect she could not possibly be human but flawed in her perfection in my eyes for there was no perfect human. Kagome was as close to perfect as any person could ever get to perfection, in my world Kagome is nearly morally perfect and she strived to always be the best person she could. There was nothing about this woman I couldn't love, nothing I didn't treasure and cherish with all my heart, and absolutely nothing I could hate, I adore every aspect of her.

"Sango … I want you to know that … even if you did want to … leave me to protect me … it is not something I would hold against you … it would just … just tear me apart to be away from you. Sango it wouldn't just be me either … I know as much as it would tear me apart it would break you too because you … you and I are soul mates I believe, from the moment we met I felt there was some strange connection between us and I _know_ that you and I were meant to be together. We just meld together so perfectly, our personalities, the way we view the world, how easily we fell in love, and the immediate attraction we felt towards each other … it just makes sense seeing how we clicked. There are many more things I could say but I will save that for some other day but do you see what I mean Sango, about how we felt even in the beginning?" Kagome paused for my confirmation. I nodded my head sub-consciously smiling at the heartwarming words pouring from her mouth like sweet, sweet honey. She smiled back at me in return and leaned in for a brief kiss showing her overflowing feelings of love for me.

I could only hold onto her hand even tighter at that and I felt relief in that Kagome was such a sweetheart, my sweetheart, my angel. We stood for several moments, just holding hands as our foreheads met in a tender and gentle manner. Tender moments like this made my heart beat strongly with love and joy; these moments made me realize even more how much in love I truly was. I could only wish for more moments like this in the future, a future with the love of my life after all this chaos is over … if it ends that way. Kagome's soft voice beckoned me, "shall we go to bed now Sango-chan? It is very late now and we must finish listening to Sesshoumaru's tale, it might help us a little you know?" I nodded softly against her and I could feel her smile in response causing a small smile to form on my lips. "Shall we sleep in my bed tonight? Or would you like to use your barely used room now?" I could hear the teasing lilt in her voice and I wanted to pinch her cheeks for a moment but I decided to refrain from doing so.

I thought it over for a moment and decided to go with Kagome's room since I'd been sleeping in Kagome's bed for a while now … also her room was like a sanctuary for me now. I would feel odd sleeping in room again even if Kagome were there, in my arms next, to me it would feel too strange for me. Her warmth was so soothing but I knew I needed to brush my teeth first and then change myself before I could jump in bed with Kagome. "I'll sleep with you in your room Kagome … it would be too strange for me to sleep in my own bed all of a sudden even if you were next to me … in my arms Kagome. It seems I'm addicted to all aspects of you love." I smiled at my words feeling like I had just smooth talked her into that one the way I said it didn't help either. What has Kagome done to me? "What have you done to me Kagome? To make me love you so much I couldn't spare a moment without you without feeling utter agony? Without suffering such heartrending sorrow without out you by my side and in my arms it hurts me too much. What have you done to steal my heart from me … to make me love you so much I couldn't sleep if I didn't think of you?" My words made Kagome's face flush with happiness and I felt delight at saying such things to her. "You make me want you so much … need you so much more than anything in this world." I whispered this last part into her ear so softly I had to strain to hear myself even but I could see her ears turn red.

She inhaled a breath sharply at hearing me speak in such a way to her and I could feel her entire body heat up. She exhaled her breath very slowly, maybe to calm herself, before she took in another breath of air and spoke in a trembling voice, "we should be heading to bed now Sango-chan." I only just realized now that this was the second time she had addressed me as such and it made me wonder where it came from. It could be that she started addressing me in such a way as a pet name for me because in private I often referred to her as 'love'. I liked the sound of it on her tongue the honey dripping from her voice was heaven to my ears, almost as much as when she screams my name in pleasure. "I'm … I will go ready myself for bed now Sango-chan." With that she abruptly left the curves of my arm and headed for the bathroom before I could even so much as respond. I stood there alone for a moment before it finally registered in my head that she had left me standing there by myself and I ran after her.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror and sink of the bathroom poised to brush her teeth, toothbrush in hand right in front of her mouth while her eyes were on me at the doorway. I had a smirk on my face as I walked the short distance between us and took her toothbrush from her hand and set it down on an empty cup on the sink. Kagome looked at me with confused eyes, perhaps pondering what I could be doing when she was just about to brush her teeth before bed. I said nothing as she continued to look into my eyes, blank aside from the still present smirk on my face. I leaned down so swiftly she didn't catch my movement until our lips were pressed together. She was startled to say the least but she did not resist me and responded to my kiss, closing her eyes slowly as I gently parted her lips to allow my tongue in. She moaned softly into the kiss, mewling at times, as we continued I pressed my tongue against hers harder as we continued. I felt myself heat up around my center as my need for her grew ever stronger and without my noticing my hand had gone from her hands to around her waist.

Just as abruptly as I started this I ended it knowing she would be frustrated with me for exciting her only to pull away as I did. I smirked at her growling at me in response to me pulling away from our heated kiss and she looked at me so aggressively my throat dried considerably at the sight, at the want in her eyes. She pulled me down and crushed our lips together before plunging her tongue into my slightly parted mouth. I never felt so turned on in my life, Kagome being aggressive in our relationship had to be the most alluring thing I'd ever seen and felt in my life! Before I could process anything in my mind she stopped and put her hands down causing a hiss to come from my mouth in disappointment. I wanted to know her reason for stopping and I felt the question about to pour forth from my mouth when I noticed the evil smile on her lips when she looked me right in the eyes. What could possibly be so funny at a moment like this really? She even started laughing at the expression of confusion that must have been plastered on my face and I felt very startled and out of my element.

There was something not right about the way her eyes looked … they way she was laughing was maniacal and not her at all either. What is this … this evil presence that just smothers me so and makes this room feel so small and crowded so suddenly? The tension in the room was peculiar and startling to say the least and it just came seemingly out of nowhere. No way was this my Kagome acting so strangely but just as suddenly as she started she stopped laughing and fell into my abruptly. I knew without a doubt that this person … being, whatever it is, is not my Kagome and that something, or someone, had to have done something to her. I had no clue as to what might be going on anymore … ever since that letter two days ago … everything had gone to madness. Things were crumbling right in my hands without any warning and I wished it all would just … stop … go away … disappear so I could live my life in peace with Kagome again.

I continued to hold onto Kagome as I felt tears brim my eyes, ready to fall at any moments notice. I felt such an intense frustration not being able to just sit down and relax anymore because of those evil, evil men who refused to leave me alone. They just won't allow me any bit of sanity and continue to taunt me for God knows what! My tears were now falling freely, trickling down my face and onto Kagome's as well and I wiped them away angrily, swiftly in contempt. There is nothing I hate more than allowing myself to cry in front of another soul, whether sleeping or awake. The tears continued to trickle down my face, flowing like an unending river, and I could do no more to stop the flow that just wouldn't slow. Just as they started to fall faster Kagome stirred in my arms, at some point I had sunken to the floor in despair, and she blinked her eyes before opening them slowly.

She panicked upon seeing my anguished expression and sat up so quickly she ended up smacking me right in the face with her forehead. I felt a sharp, stinging pain in my flare up in my nose and more tears piled on due to the extreme pain from that unwanted meeting of our faces. This stinging sensation at least woke me from my crying stupor a little and I felt very grateful to Kagome for that. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Sango are you ok? You were crying so I panicked and then … oh it probably hurts a lot doesn't it?" I nodded very slightly feeling it throb miserably and I squeezed my eyes shut helplessly and fruitlessly trying to lessen the pain in any slight way possible, not that it did any good anyway. "Wait right here I'll go grab some ice! Oh I'm so, so, so, so sorry Sango-chan! Please forgive me!" And she was off like a hurricane and a series of thuds could be heard in her wake, probably her not turning fast enough and bumping into various things. I sighed in resignation and carefully maneuvered myself so that I was crouching enough to sit myself down tenderly on the bathtub's edge. My head was swimming in pain and I felt as if the room was out of control … or maybe it is just my movement that is out of whack?

Only what seemed like mere moments later Kagome was standing in front of me tilting my chin up and easing an ice pack onto my nose with such care I felt like a fallen child nursing a bleeding wound. I almost laughed at how she could make me feel so many things as easily as this with such small actions. I leaned my head back without thinking and felt myself sink a bit and unbalance myself with such an action and I automatically grabbed onto something near me: Kagome's arm. The next moment I fell into the tub with Kagome following in my wake as I dragged her with me unintentionally. What felt like seconds later Kagome was lying on top of me and my head was very uncomfortable at the odd angle I landed in. I held Kagome up a little to ease the uncomfortable pressure on my head and neck and Kagome pushed herself up further carefully. I sighed in relief when I finally managed to sit up and crack my neck and get all of the cricks out of it and I heard a muffled giggle. I looked up to see Kagome's hand covering her mouth and her shoulders were quivering slightly in repressed laughter.

The sight of Kagome laughing at me made me want to … bully her in retaliation somehow, tease her mercilessly. I smiled evilly for a moment before furrowing my brows in a way that made me look upset with her as I stood up and started for the door. Before I could take any more than two steps Kagome's hand shot out and took hold of mine in a desperate grip. "I didn't mean to laugh, please don't be upset with me Sango!" I felt myself ready to crack up again but I held it in and took up an upset again before turning around to face her. Kagome's face was heartbroken and I felt myself become saddened to see such an expression on her face. My heart seemed to quiver in my chest and how it throbbed and ached at such a heartrending sight caused by my own joke. I grabbed my chest because of such an intense pain and I wasn't sure if it was due to Kagome's expression anymore or something else but it brought me to my knees in pain.

"Ah …" I gasped the pain continued to grow more unbearable as I kneeled and grasped my heart with both hands. "K-Kagome … it, it … ah it hurts so much and I … don't know why … ah it, it's throbbing so much!" I managed to gasp this out but barely and I felt as if my very own life force was being drained out of me as I grew weaker and weaker. I was no longer kneeling down, my head lay on Kagome's shoulder and a hand on the floor were the only reasons I was still upright at all. Kagome was panicking trying to see what was wrong with me by checking my heartbeat with her hand on the left side of my chest. I could scarcely breathe and then it all just stopped as suddenly as it had started and I gasped harshly one last time before I began to breathe normally. I looked up into her worried face and gently stroked her cheek with my hand weakly, "it's okay Kagome … it seems to be over … whatever that was it's okay now." My other hand was on top of hers, holding her hand firmly over top of my heart, I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are … you sure you're okay now? You scared me Sango! What is happening to you Sango?" Tears kept streaming from the wells of her blue eyes and the hand stroking her cheek wiped the tears away instead now. I realized there had to be some connection between how Kagome was acting moments before my heart started throbbing so painfully just seconds ago. More than it pained me to feel it I realized that something about the two events, one right after another, had to have some connection. I nodded so feebly still regaining my strength as she continued to fuss over me, not that I could blame her really. If it had been Kagome who was in this condition instead I would more than likely be fussing ten times as much as she is right now. I closed my eyes in tiredness and pain since it seemed to be taking it's time to subside though the effects were no longer there, the painful clenching and throbbing, it still hurt. It felt like someone had just grabbed my heart in a grip so tight in enclosed fists and squeezed with all their might in the hopes that I might die.

I contemplated about peculiarity of these two events as a whole and pondered _what could possibly be the correlation of these two seeming unrelated things?_ I tried to sit up by myself, holding my weight with my hands but moments later I just collapsed back down into Kagome's lap. "Kagome … do you remember what happened earlier? You know how you were in the bathroom earlier to get ready for bed and then I followed you there and then we started kissing?" I paused and waited for her affirmation and surely she did give me a nod, and a light blush colored her cheeks. "Well do you remember anything after that at all?" I uttered these words softly, scarcely daring to for fear of what the dreaded answer would be. I saw much to my dismay that I was correct in thinking that she would shake her head no in response to my question, affirming my fears. Someone else had to have taken control of her mind and body for her not even to remember what happened earlier after she let me go. This answer hurt me more than I wanted to admit or even think about because I knew of only one group of people who would want to do such a thing to either of us. Kagome's body was taken over only for a few moments and then making it feel as if my heart had been squeezed by a cold grasping hand, nearly killing me before letting me go.

My sorrow increased as each moment passed and I tried once again to sit up by myself and succeeded more this time. I sat with my back against the bathtub edge but I saw the disappointment that flashed in Kagome's eyes very briefly and I went back into her arms. "I only fear the worse Kagome … being that you cannot even remember what occurred earlier … it is my fear that perhaps they have something capable of taking control of others mind and body. Not just that either but also inducing severe pains in the heart capable of killing … like the intense pains I felt earlier … I fear it may have been them who did that." I felt utterly helpless once I was sure that this is truly what happened and the look on Kagome's face was one of devastation and forlorn. I could not remember a time I was more scared than I was right now in face of an evil I could not see compared to the demons I'd fought face to face. This was something I didn't understand at all … a horror so unfathomable to me; someone who had faced the worst of demons without batting an eyelash even. I wanted to cry, to shout out in fury and frustration because there was more yet I had to hear about these horrid _"people_" without hearts and surely souls as black as a night without the moon as a guide.

"Did that … really happen for sure Sango? Truly?" Kagome spoke breathlessly, as if she was still in utter shock and disbelief, in much the same way I had been thinking these thoughts. She trembled against me where I lay against her, a head on her shoulder and arms wrapped around her waist, and a whimper fell through her lips. I felt my arms tighten around her as she continued to tremble even worse than earlier, whatever thoughts were haunting her had to be similar to my own earlier. I sat up and crawled my way over to the bathtub and again Kagome had a heartrending expression on her face, but I had yet to let her go, and I tugged on her shirt until she sat on my lap. I could only nod my head against Kagome, my head now rest on her head softly instead having adjusted to my new position. "Sango … why do they have to hunt you …? Why do they need you dead so much? I can't stand the thought of them and all of the evil they could do to you … but I don't even know what for!" Her voice was barely a whisper but it grew louder until she very nearly screamed that last part, she sounded so scared. There was one thought that kept running through my mind … different from the thought of leaving her for her safety but still just as painful.

I sighed into her soft, silky hair and murmured softly just above a whisper, "why don't I just … give up … for your sake and maybe everyone else's? It would solve any all-" Kagome cut me off swiftly and effectively with a kiss. She just pressed her lips against mine in an innocent kiss and did nothing more, continuing in the kiss as she looked at me intently. I felt a stray tear fall from my right eye and the other was still brimming with tears ready to fall. "How can you love me so much Kagome? What did I do to deserve you and your love in this life?" I held her even closer to me, tightly almost as though if I let go she would disappear right before my eyes. My world, broken and torn in half by those demonic humans, was still okay as long as I still had Kagome's love. There was too much I needed to do before I could just give up in the way I had thought of earlier, I know now that no matter what I do there was thing I needed to ensure; Kagome's safety. I would not give this up without giving a fight for our peace and Kagome's safety even if I had to die to make it happen.

Cliffy

I'm so sorry for doing this but I'm cutting it off here because of time constraint! My godsister is coming up for my sister's graduation so I will feel bad for not updating even longer due to the fact that she is staying here for FOUR days! I cannot deny my excitement however this is also something to keep everybody on edge until my next update about a week or so from now for sure since summer is coming upon us soon!^^ Also as a side note my birthday was yesterday on the 1st!^^ This is just part one and about 6000 words or so and part II will also be the same approximate length! Please forgive me for this inconvenience!

姫宮 光る

Himemiya Hikaru


	11. Dying Wills part II

Here's part II of chapter 10 this one will be about the same length if not longer! Without further ado here's Dying Will's part II! That rhymed!-.-;;;;

Dying Wills part II

Kagome's Pov

I awoke with a start and I nearly jumped out of my bed in confusion, forgetting where I was for a moment. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in my room and Sango was nowhere to be seen. This caused my heart to thump madly with wild panic and worry and I threw my covers off before jumping out of bed and making a mad dash out of my room in search for her. I heard clanking in the kitchen and my heart stilled at the thought that maybe she was just cooking some breakfast. I walked slowly and cautiously not sure if Sango was really the one in the kitchen or not some stranger … or someone else. I stood behind the wall beside the open entrance to the kitchen (there is no door to the kitchen just open air) I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before taking a small peek to see Sango hard at work making breakfast as I had suspected earlier, only to my surprise there was another person in the small room. I saw that it was only 9:19 AM on the stove's clock and that surprised me even more since Inuyasha was known for not waking until much later on days he had no classes.

It seemed that they were having a very serious discussion regardless of the fact that Sango was busy cooking. I also had the sinking feeling that, though she didn't indicate it any way, she knew I was here watching them despite the fact that she hadn't turned her face in my direction once. Inuyasha however seemed startled for a moment and sniffed the air and turned to look at me in surprise and I grinned sheepishly at him. I knew I must look like a mess having only just woken up before coming out here to check out what was going on. He only gave me a reassuring smile before Sango said out loud "yes Kagome has been watching us for the past two minutes Inuyasha." It was Inuyasha's turn to look sheepishly at me and he blushed a deep red maybe embarrassed that he had not sensed me earlier in spite of his demon descent and the fact that Sango was human and could the moment I stood here peaking in on them. I had to laugh at the face he was making as Sango turned the heat off and set the pan onto a cool surface and faced me. She smiled at me with diminished affection due to another's presence and only shook her head at Inuyasha when he shook a hand in front of her, as if she had been spacing out.

I coughed a little and announced that I would be making myself more presentable and left it at that. I felt refreshed after I brushed my teeth and washed my face off with cold water, I left the bathroom sighing in content. I knew that I should be panicked because of the events that occurred last night but I felt calm for some reason. I picked out a simple outfit consisting of a light green tank top and turquoise shorts, I rarely ever wear them. I felt that it was going to be a hot day, weather forecasts predicted such as well, and so I dressed myself accordingly. Just as I closed the door to my room Sango had come out of her room and saw me and I could see the slight flush forming on her cheeks. I smiled sweetly and beckoned her forward and she complied without any hesitation and stopped mere inches from me. I smiled at what I was going to do next and I saw her give me a suspicious look before I pulled her down and leaned up to give her a swift kiss. "I couldn't give you that since you left before I woke up so shame on you Kaoru-kun," I murmured, my lips by her ear, barely above a whisper. I was hyper aware of Inuyasha's demon ears so I took extra precautions to be sure he didn't understand what I was talking about if he could still hear me. Sango looked at me and after seeing my hungry expression, I was just faking it as a joke really, she scurried back to the living room, leaving me to stand by myself.

I walked into the living room to see that Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with a deep concentrated look. He appeared to be trapped in grave thoughts, trapped in his own world filled with unknown torment. I knew what I wanted to ask him seeing the apparent torment on his face but I knew asking him is out of the question because it is his business and if he wanted us to know he would say something. I sighed in resignation, knowing the others would be along in about two more hours or so since we had agreed to meet again in the afternoon. I suspected the reason Inuyasha was here as early as he was because he could not sleep due to his haunting thoughts. His tired face didn't help matters either, more than likely thinking of what had transpired the day before. I wondered if maybe something happened to him as well, something like what had occurred here with Sango … and me. It was a scary thought seeing as someone else seemed to have taken control of my body and then … Sango … they hurt her so terribly! I would not be able to forgive such heartlessness on their part … if I ever saw them … I would wish terrible harm on them but … I don't think my miko powers are capable of such a thing.

I could only sigh as I came back to the living room to find Sango standing before Inuyasha and speaking softly, not intentionally I think. When she noticed me all she did was smile brightly at me, so radiantly I almost gave in to the temptation to dramatically cover my eyes with a hand and say "too … _bright_!" I would have burst out laughing though because her reaction would more than likely be the most adorable thing ever. She probably would have turned red and stammered saying that I was being embarrassing, which she hardly ever says anyways. It seemed as if my imagination was overactive as of late and I wondered why for a moment. It took all my will power not to kiss Sango at this moment; her expression was too adorable for words. She looked at me with a mix of fear and embarrassment, perhaps thinking I was planning to kiss her again. Her mouth was open the slightest bit and her eyes were wide, giving her a slightly fearful expression while her cheeks flushed furiously. I settled for walking up to her and only hugging her once Inuyasha left the room to grab some coffee in the kitchen and she returned the smile whole-heartedly.

I couldn't resist, couldn't hold back my urge anymore and gave her a little peck on the cheek and her face became an adorable shade of pink. I smiled and put my against her shoulder, not caring if Inuyasha came back into the living room and saw or anyone else for that matter. Sango looked down at me and I looked up to her and to see the adoring and love in the magnificent green I couldn't help loving. She whispered softly in my ear, "Would you like to get some breakfast Kagome? I made some fried noodles and shrimp earlier and it's cool enough to eat now." I looked up at her and wondered for a moment if there was anything she couldn't do, she cooked for us when I didn't insist, she was quite a bit gentlemanly, had perfect manners, she did laundry by hand, always insists on doing all of the dishes, and god was she good in bed. I couldn't think of anything I could say I disliked about her at all, then again I am in love with her anyways. She always had such passion in everything she did and sighed into her neck in content as I nodded before breathing a "yes." I felt her shiver a little as my breath was probably aimed at her neck with our current position being what it was.

"Come on let's go eat before Inuyasha eats it all since you're such a wonderful cook!" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran to the kitchen and I could already see the smile coming onto her face at my antics. An annoyed "hey!" could be heard from the kitchen table as we ran in, me not letting go of her hand as I grabbed bowls for all of us, chopsticks, and the cooking chopsticks to scoop some in each bowl. Finally having to let go of her hand I almost pouted at that thought but I shook it off before picking up two bowls for myself and Sango and Sango snatched up the chopsticks and Inuyasha's bowl. Settling down next to Sango we all yelled out "戴きます!(Itadakimasu!)"(1), before proceeding to eat the delicious meal. After having our fill of seconds and thirds even, for Inuyasha, we yelled "御馳走様でした!(Gochisousamadeshita!)"(2), having finished the wonderful meal. I felt very satisfied until the doorbell rang and I had to stand up and get it since Inuyasha is the guest and Sango was already washing dishes. I quickly glanced at the clock above the stove to see that two hours had passed by and it was already 11:25. I couldn't believe that two hours just went by like that but I put that thought aside with a sigh and opened the door a few inches to see, with relief, Kouga and Sesshoumaru's forms.

I smiled with relief and opened the door widely to allow them both in and Sesshoumaru gave me his curt nod as Kouga gave me a wide smile in return. I saw the large manila folder in Sesshoumaru's hand and wondered what information lay in wait in there as they gathered around the couch, Sesshoumaru setting the folder down on the small table. I went to the kitchen to check up on Sango's progress with the dishes and saw that she was just the last bowl on a rack to dry and dried her hands off with a small towel. I smiled in appreciation and she returned the smile with one of slight embarrassment and I giggled at how cute she was as I made my way towards her to lean up and give her a peck on the lips. I leaned on her for a moment, gathering strength from her solid form and her love for me, before taking her hand and leading her to the armchair, where I sat on her lap comfortably. I noticed that instead of their usual routine teasing the heck out of her they were actually both red-faced instead and I had to giggle at that.

Sesshoumaru took the manila folder from the coffee table and started spreading sheets of information out as well as some pictures I assumed to be profiles. The first thing he picked up was a picture of an average looking man with dark eyes and a slight scar on his cheek. The scar was like an indent marring the once smooth skin and probably served as a reminder to whatever had happened. Sesshoumaru's voice was soft but strong as he spoke, "this man is in charge of the whole operation and all of the Fushicho Faction answers to him. His name is Yamada, Sato. He might seem like an average human but there's something about this man that isn't right at all … he seems to have some kind of demonic power on him though he isn't a demon. There is something strange and dangerous about this man, he came into power through an odd occurrences as it is. It is said that before he came into power another person, a very powerful demon, had been the head of this group. His name was Kurosaki, Seishirou, a demon possessing great prowess and a demon to be feared for sure. The first strange occurrence was his fall in health just about a year passed now, at first it was very subtle; he would get a strange look in his eyes every once in a while. Then it started to become much more noticeable among his minions, the way he would hold his chest in pain and how sometimes he seemed to be someone else entirely. It was not long after the first subtle fall in health before he died, only a mere three months after to be exact." He paused, seeming to wait for questions that any of us might have about the two men or the situation in particular.

After a moment of silence Inuyasha broke the silence softly, "brother?" Sesshoumaru turned to him and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. "I think … I … that it's happened to me actually … right after all of us left last night something … strange occurred … Kouga saw it. As we were both walking down the block to our college dorm together when I … just stopped and I don't remember this happening at all but … Kouga said that I sort of … started laughing maniacally and stopped. He said … that I looked at him with different eyes the color of blood and blackness surrounded them and … he said I told him 'you will all die … you will all die if you dare get in my way … if you protect that girl!' and just like that … I was back to normal but I don't remember it happening at all! I'm so scared Sesshoumaru!" He looked at his brother with pleading eyes, perhaps pleading for him to make things right, to tell him he hadn't gone mad. We could all see that Inuyasha was truly frightened by the prospect of having his body taken over and doing evil things without being aware of it. He must have been pleading for something, some kind of comfort from his brother whether in words or in action.

I wanted to recount what had happened last night to them all as well but I couldn't quite get my voice to work and I could see that Sango understood the look in my eyes already as she spoke softly but strongly. "A similar occurrence happened last night to the both of us but Kagome's … incident had been different from mine. Kagome seemed to have been … possessed somehow the way she acted suggested that her body and mind had been taken over by another. She had this evil smile and presence surrounding her last night when we were getting ready for bed and then she … started laughing maniacally as well before she just slumped over. For me though, after she came to, I wanted to tease her a little for her behavior when I felt as if my heart was being squeezed and my own life force being sucked right out of me. It felt as if someone had grasped my heart and started squeezing it with all their might in the hope that I would die. It was all very strange and terrifying and very painful." Another uncomfortable silence settled in this very dark space as the seriousness of everything enveloped our conscience.

Kouga was the one to break the silence this time with words he carefully thought out it seemed, "we must all band together to stay strong in face of this threat, this danger to us all. Though we might not have the strength alone to do this our strength combined might give us a shot at destroying those crazy men. There is little we can do alone and we all have our specialties here to give to each other! Look at all this information Sesshoumaru gathered here and he also is a powerful demon second to his father's strength alone in Japan's entire western coast! Inuyasha has his fang sword as well as the full moon when it's there! You, Kaoru, were trained all your life to detect and destroy demons who threatened innocents! Kagome, you are a powerful miko, one our time or any of that past, have never seen! Though I am not as powerful as either of these brothers I have speed on my side being the fastest demon of them all! You guys also have a very powerful father at your hands, you could ask him to lend you a few guards or demon friends to help us since it is his business too!" Throughout his speech we all nodded in agreement and had to chuckle a few times at his slightly exaggerated words about our strength and power individually.

Sesshoumaru smiled at that and uncharacteristically covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled, and it seemed like he was ready to burst out laughing! This was such an unexpected sight that we all had jaw dropping reactions to his extremely uncharacteristic behavior! Not only was he not his usual calm, aloof self but he was ready to burst into hysterical laughter as well! It really was a sight to see as Inuyasha had said before that even as a child his elder brother was a composed and distant person. Sesshoumaru seemed to finally get a grip on himself and stopped abruptly, his composed face back in place. This reminded me of my mother's mood swings when she had been pregnant with my younger brother Souta and I had to laugh at that thought. I felt Sango's questioning gaze on me and I turned to her slightly and mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later when we're alone' and she gave me a slight nod, so slight that if I had not been watching her closely I would have missed it entirely. Her nod was barely a tilt and I nearly missed it but I caught it and I smiled at her and she smiled back unsurely and I thought it was adorable.

Sesshoumaru pulled out yet another picture and the woman on the paper had short hair and piercing eyes. Her features showed a strong and powerful woman with an arrogance that matched her perfectly. She had a slim but muscular build and a very striking eye color they were amber, almost crimson. She was very beautiful and she appeared almost delicate but I could tell she only appeared so because of the fire in her eyes. She had a small, cute, nose, full pink lips, and high cheek bones giving her an angelic beauty almost. Her powerful gaze caused shivers to go up my spine and it left me feeling cold and terrified inside. Sesshoumaru started his full blown, and very detailed, explanation of the woman, her position and any other information we would all need to know about her.

"Now to get back on track here is another key member of their faction; Kanazawa, Yuriko. Kanazawa, though a woman, is the cruelest member the faction has ever seen and very, very heartless. She has been known to kill women, children, babies, and men alike without any hesitation should they get in her way. She seems to have something against men the way she has made sure to torture them before they die, a very small mercy amongst women and children is she usually kills them quickly and thus as painlessly as possible. Maybe she does have some kind of heart in her for the fairer gender and children as well as infants. She serves as the right-hand woman of Yamada, this caused a lot of disconcert amongst the members when she first took this position after Kurosaki's death but after the first few months they all could see that she was not the 'soft' woman they thought her to be. She is seen as a force to be reckoned with and is even more feared than their leader due to her fierce personality and the respect she demands and the power with which she commands with. She is a key to winning this fight because she seems to be someone who does not have true loyalty to their members in the least. It's says in this profile that she actually has killed members of their rank for any disrespect for her as a woman and a leader. If anyone questioned her authority they would find themselves sprawling on the floor in pain and before they knew it they were in for tortured filled weeks for any treason as such or disrespect. She seems to really hate men for some reason or other and so we can use that to our advantage somehow if we are up against her."

Another few moments of silence enveloped the room as we all digested this information and Sesshoumaru looked through the papers to see who he would next speak of. This woman was a near opposite in appearance with long hair and cool, deep ocean blue eyes. Her features were not nearly as pronounced as the other woman but the look in her eyes spoke volumes about her personality. She had the look of a fallen member of nobility the way she held her head and her beautiful face looked similar to the royal family(3) themselves. She looked like the current emperor's sister very much and I couldn't help but wonder if she was part of that family or not. She exuded an aura of diminished arrogance but at the same time she almost seemed kind but cold. Her most striking feature was her expressive ocean blue eyes contrasting greatly with the cold demeanor. She looked very powerful and strong with her thin but muscular physique, a woman in very good shape most likely from her expertise in martial arts.

"Kazama, Sae is also a higher up member. She seems to have a special relationship with Kanazawa as they are seen together very often and are hardly ever away from each other. Take note of this because should things turn bad and we have her in our grasp, or Kanazawa herself, then we might be able to use this to our advantage. She has talent in many areas, gathering information, a martial arts master in all styles, and an amazing strategist. It says here that any operation she has planned out for the faction has never failed and she even participates in the operations unlike most strategists in the faction. She has also never lost anymore than ten men in all of her operations over the past few years, having had this position for the last three or four. This woman is a mystery because she never leaves any trails for anybody to follow and it seems that even her true whereabouts are unknown to the rest of the faction though most suspects she lives with Kanazawa they do not even know where she resides. Very little is known about her for she always has a neutral face about everything and not much is known about her personal life other than how close she is to Kanazawa it would appear. Kanazawa and Kazama like to keep things low key, although it seems that Kanazawa is not as low key as Kazama."

The next picture was one of a very brute looking man with many scars on his face and he looked like a giant. He was a muscled man, too built, and very tall with no hair on his head and eyes that looked as black as a starless and moonless night. He wore a very sadistic grin on his face in this picture and he caused shivers down my back, though not as badly as the other two women did. He had a thick, bulging slab of meat for a neck and the overly muscular arms and chest could be described in very much the same way. I looked away from the image, the man's neck alone disgusted me but the whole combination of his face, bulging neck, arms, and chest made me feel sick and nauseous. I saw Sango's worried face seeing my pale features paler than usual and I just managed a small smile and whispered in her ears, "that guys … features just make me nauseous." Sango cheeks became the palest shade of pink from the movement but nodded her head in agreement to my words and patted me on the back slightly. I smiled with more conviction as I leaned into Sango more and rested my head against her neck, burying my face in the crook of her neck, my haven. I gave her a soft kiss on the neck in gratitude and I felt that spot of her neck warm up just the tiniest bit from my kiss and I smiled knowing her face had grown warmer too.

I listened intently despite the fact that I didn't turn to Sesshoumaru as he spoke and I think they all heard me say I felt disgusted by the man's appearance anyways. "This man is Shiroyuki, Keisuke and though he is one of the top he is mostly just there for his muscle power. He won't be hard to take down except that he seems to be indestructible for some reason, knives, bullets, swords, etc. seem to have very little affect on him and I don't really understand it. My father said there was only ever one thing that ever managed to penetrate his skin; our father's poison claws when he was escaping. He still has this scar on his arm as you can see and it's not a pretty one, it was like a gaping whole when he first had it on his arm. I know one of the three of us has to do this being that our demon blood might be the advantage against Shiroyuki. He is most likely going to be the easiest to take down either way despite his seemingly indestructible skin." He paused looking as if he wanted to add something but thought better of it and started shuffling the papers he already went through and put it back into the folder.

The last paper held up depicted a family man who worked in some kind of business but the way Sesshoumaru looked made me feel uneasy. He had graying hair and a kind smile on his face but his eyes contradicted that face greatly with the evil I saw in them. They were cold and lifeless, soulless, black orbs where his eyes should have been and they caused me to become cold down to my inner core. I couldn't understand how he could look like such a kind but cold and distant man all at the same time. It was the most eerie and disconcerting image I had ever seen in my life but it, by no means, made me as nauseous as the other, previous, man's image had. I knew, instinctively though, that I should be more frightened by this man, feel more disgusted by this man, but I couldn't for some reason. It was a very curious thought that though he gave me worse bad vibes I couldn't bring myself to feel disgusted by this soulless, lifeless man. I almost felt as if I should pity him instead of feeling total and utter disgust and this confused me greatly.

Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate before talking about this man, for some reason he almost seemed regretful. "This last man … is Hasegawa, Hisamu … our uncle Inuyasha. The reason why he became one regrettably was for the power to find the ones who murdered his wife, our aunt, and two children. Do you remember Eriko and Minoru? They used to play with us when we were little … maybe you don't remember because you were four at the time before their tragic death. I was seven when … it happened so I remember how we used to play together … they were a little bit older than you but younger than me. Eriko was the oldest and just a few months younger than me, and Minoru was just a little over a year older than you. I remember how we used to play in the forest behind our father's estate and we would have the best game of hide and seek in the deep, thick forest. That was before … the incident happened. Our uncle was away from their home one night and when he came back … they were all dead … slaughtered by some desperate thief. He died with them that night … he was never the same man again. He used to be a bright, happy man and that one night changed everything for him … his world was shattered in that moment and he died with them. At least his heart and soul did. He was so overcome by grief that he decided to join this group nearly a decade after they died … about seven years ago then. They offered him this position because of his power and money being the CEO of his own company, joined with our father's company 20 some years ago after his marriage to our aunt. All he wanted to do was to go hunt that man down and destroy whatever he had left of importance to him."

Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh at this last bit of information involving someone so close to them. It must have hurt him to say that he was a part of this faction since they were related and once very close family. "I know that our uncle would never hurt us because we were his little nephews, still are, but he loved us as much as his own children. I think that maybe he will be someone we won't have to face off because he still cares about us even if it's only a little bit. At least I hope we won't have to fight him because he's our only living relative other than our father. It would be a very tragic thing to have to fight our own uncle and I'm sure he wouldn't want to fight us anyways, at least I'm hoping he wouldn't want to fight us." He paused briefly before looking at all of us and speaking these last words, "this is all I have on our enemy and we have to come up with a plan but another day because I believe we all need to rest up in case something happens." He looked at his brother before saying something that we all didn't really understand but Inuyasha obviously did the way his serious became even more serious, but the slight blush I couldn't quite understand. "Inuyasha this is your last chance to really talk about your true feelings … I wish you luck in that area. I will be off now, good night everyone." With that last cryptic message he left us all alone to digest and a tense silence enveloped the room.

"Well I think it's about time we get going too Inuyasha. Let's go see you two now ok? Be safe." Kouga put his hand out to Inuyasha and he took the offered him and gave him a small smile of gratitude, and Kouga had a strange look on his face. I wondered what was going on with those two but it wasn't any of my business if they wanted me to know they would tell me. I smiled and waved bye to the two as Sango hadn't let go of me yet, hands around my waist, deep in thought.

I felt a smile on my lips as I saw the concentrated look on Sango's face, she always looked so adorable when she thought about something too hard. I felt the desire to pinch her cheeks take over me but I stopped that train of thought quickly and opted to kiss her instead. She looked taken aback by that as she had been too deep in her own world to see it coming and smiled at me softly, "and what was that for?" I just shrugged my shoulders and gave her another soft kiss, which returned easily and it became a much deeper kiss as we continued. By the time we pulled away we were gasping for breath and our tongues left a chain of saliva connecting our mouths. "Are you going to tell me what was so funny earlier now Kagome?" She asked me with a smile and an adorable tilt of her head and I had to kiss her again before I told her my earlier thoughts about Sesshoumaru and I had to laugh at her reaction. "It's going to be a long day I think so might as well enjoy as best we can nee Kagome? I have a few ideas how we can spend the next hour or two if you're interested?" Sango said suggestively and I had to admit I really wanted to just relax and forget about all of our problems even if it was temporary. I smiled and agreed with a hard kiss, almost all tongue, and we took it from there, and Sango carried me to the bedroom to continue our business.

(1) Itadakimasu! is said before every meal in Japan, almost the equivalent for "it's time to eat!"

(2) Gouchisousama-deshita! is past tense for "it was good" after eating a meal, almost a thank you for the meal.

(3) The royal family lost its true power many decades ago but still exists merely as a figure head. It was once believed that the emperor descended from the goddess Amaterasu, the sun goddess.

I truly must apologize for my month long wait for an update even though it is summer but it is due to my extremely busy June and I couldn't imagine it being that busy! Goodness it was much busier than I had anticipated it would be and no excuse would be good enough but hopefully when I come back home after my visit back to the home country and all I can update much more often! I hope I still have some royal readers despite this!

姫宮光る


	12. Last Chance

Chapter 11 has finally arrived everybody! After my last broken which I must apologize for but in truth it was because my hard drive died on me and I couldn't get anything fixed regretfully. Now, however, I am reduced to using my sister's very old laptop with her permission so I will have to type this in secret when she isn't around. Well I think I will have much more luck in updating throughout the school year because I now have a flash drive so I can also write at school as well as update on the school's computer, hopefully, and that makes me, as well as all of my readers, happy campers yes? ^^ Oh and warning this chapter has extremely high lemon content so if you don't like it don't read it. Obviously if you are under 17 you shouldn't be reading M fiction and this one is definitely a chapter worth that rating.

Last Chance

Kagome's pov

When I finally pulled away from Sango's mouth we were in her room for a change and she was standing over her bed and breathless with a thin chain of saliva connecting our mouths together. She gently set me down on the bed and I felt her hand lifting the bottom of my tank top and I put my arms up and felt her swiftly pull it up and throw it carelessly on the floor before climbing on the bed and straddling me. I felt myself moan at the contact between our already heated cores, I was already very much aroused as it was just from the fiery kisses we had just shared, my blood felt like it was burning in my cheeks and through my body especially around my core. Sango made quick work of her long sleeved shirt and cargo pants, I loved it when she wore cargo pants, and soon I found myself without a bra and my shorts around my ankles, which I kicked off happily. I noticed that Sango had gauze wrapped around her chest and so I reached up to remove it as quickly as I could, with her help moving it around back to hand it to me and soon we were both completely naked and enjoying the contact between our uncovered cores. I loved feeling our cores rubbing together because it showed our wet desire for each other and I couldn't help but moan when Sango moved a little to throw the gauze down with the rest of our clothes.

Before I could let out a second moan she buried her face in the area between my breasts, it seemed to be a favorite of hers, and licked and kissed the area thoroughly before moving onto more exciting areas. She kissed her way down to my navel area and gave a little lick before moving down even further to the junction between my legs and I moaned even louder feeling that strong tongue entering me and licking me hard, I bucked my hips against her mouth instinctively. It always turned out this way with me bucking my hips instinctively even from the first lick until my orgasm and I loved it, loved the way it felt so right and good to be loved by her. Out of all of the ways we made love I had to say my favorite was when she used her tongue, I always had orgasms quickly when we did things this way and nothing felt nearly as good as her tongue. Even though we had only started I felt myself already near the edge of an orgasm and I said so in my breathy voice and Sango only smirked at me before looking up from where her head was buried and I looked down. "I'm not stopping so just go ahead and come Kagome. We still have the rest of the night ahead of us and I want you to enjoy this night as much as you can. I want you to cum hard Kagome." I loved the arrogant confidence Sango showed when we made love and that usually helped me climax harder and more quickly than usual. I couldn't think anymore as that strong tongue continued to consume me and I felt myself scream the name I loved so and I was brought to heaven by the women I love. I strained to hear her voice as I climbed back down to earth, "Kagome … you taste so … good," and I could tell, hearing her voice that she was straining with her own arousal.

Finally regaining my bearings I flipped us over and arched myself against her so our arousals were rubbing against each other and the moan she gave me was well worth it. I continued to rub myself against her until I decided to go with a slightly different approach then usual and brought my hips up high only to bring it down against her. Sango seemed to get the idea and followed my lead and we continued to gain speed and strength with each thrust, creating the friction we were seeking, and I could hear us both moaning loudly at our activity. We continued on now thrusting at speeds that seemed almost impossible and I felt myself straining as I felt myself grip her arms even harder, her hands were buried in my hair, and finally with one last thrust we came and screamed each others name, feeling our centers rub against each other this last time. I fell onto her in exhaustion and I ended up in a spooning position, as we slept like this every night whether we did make love or not, with Sango's hand wrapped around my shoulder and waist and I lay on her shoulder with my hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer if that was possible. Lying in each others warmth we fell into a deep sleep easily and our minds were at ease despite the overlying dangers tomorrow might bring, which was the whole point of us making love in the first place other than the fact that we had the right mood for it.

I woke up a few hours later and felt that I was no longer in Sango's arms and in a panicked state I sat up abruptly and looked around her room for her to see that she was nowhere in sight. I felt more panic rise within me and I immediately jumped off of the bed and ran to the door only to see it open and a surprised Sango looked up into my eyes from the doorknob. Her eyes were wide in surprise and I forgot about my panic momentarily as I looked on and could not help but think how adorable she looked when she was surprised by something and I could not stop the soft smile that now adorned my face. She smiled that endearing unsure smile of hers and I felt my body move without any thought and kiss her tenderly and she kissed me back unsurely, making my smile widen.

When we pulled apart yet again I saw the questioning look she was giving me and shook my head at her softly but I saw that the look remained, and intensified even, as I stared back into those emerald eyes. I smiled and only took her hand and lead her to the bed, after she shut the door quietly as if making it up to the neighbors for our loud noise from our love making, and she sat down on the bed before wrapping her arms around my waist and leading me to her lap. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and sat there with a content sigh before looking up into those eyes I so loved and answering the quiet question in those eyes, "when I woke up just now … I didn't see you in bed next to me so I panicked a little and even more when I didn't see you in the room but then you just popped back into the room so everything's ok now." I saw the way she was looking at me and I knew instantly that she felt guilty and I felt immediate regret for making her think I was upset with her and I gave her a tender kiss on the lips and forehead. "It's ok Sango I'm not mad at you at all … I just thought of the worst case scenario because of what happened to us the other night you know?"

Immense relief washed over Sango's face at hearing my words and I couldn't help but laugh at how naturally adorable Sango always was and she gave me a pout that reinforced that thought even more. It was just in her nature to be so adorable and I couldn't help but love that aspect of her the most out of all of her personality traits and it never failed to bring a smile to my face seeing how absolutely adorable Sango could be. Sango's radiant smile made me more than happy with my choice of words and I felt a slight pang of happiness in my heart at seeing that smile on her face, a look of unbridled joy and content, something I hadn't seen in a while. It never ceased to amaze me how Sango's mood could have such a profound affect on me as well as other things such as the little things Sango would do for me, mostly the way she was always so gentle and tender with me as if I would break if she were rough. Well I guess I kind of liked her being rough in bed more than gentle but other then that aspect I loved how kind she was.

She gave me a tender kiss on the forehead and smiled at me as she took me by the hand and led me back to her bed and sat down with me following to sit on her lap. "I was just in the kitchen for some water because … you know … I was kind of thirsty after working up a sweat when we … you know … made love." Her face was bright red and I couldn't help myself and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the need for contact when she was being so adorable again. Sango seemed to blush redder due to my reaction to the cuteness overload that she always seemed to be when she was embarrassed about something or just in general when I teased her. Sango seemed to want to say something more but her face seemed to flush even redder at her thoughts and I wondered what they could be to get her so red in the face and I was about to ask as well when she finally uttered something softly. I blushed when I caught on to what she had said "well … I was wondering if maybe we could … um … continue where we left off … that is if you don't mind Kagome!" She was just too cute for words and my only answer was to kiss her in compliance with her request.

"Of course we can continue … do you think I would ever leave you unsatisfied my love?" God I love this woman and I could only hope that nothing would change that fact ever because I loved being in love with her and I just loved her so much. I could only smile at the adorable reaction I got from Sango in response to what I had said and we continued on, our gasps and moans filled the night, pleasure throbbing in my core until she made me come again and again. I wondered if Sango being this amazing was something that came to her naturally because she never ceased to bring me to the height of pleasures repeatedly in the same night and that was something I wouldn't ever take for granted. Finally letting our exhausted bodies rest we slept in each other's arms and waited for morning to come.

Sango's pov

There was so much left on my mind after that meeting with the others and all I knew was that this very well could be our last chance for anything before the showdown. It would take a lot more than a few serious, and not to mention dangerous, threats to make the lot of us back down and even at that we wanted to fight head on. I knew before that our chances were very slim, at best, but after the revelations made yesterday our slim chances went up a little bit and that in itself was reassuring to hear. Not only did we have an opponent with not just any relation to us but a blood relation at that to the two brothers. That was a stroke of luck I could not imagine happening in a million years but it happened and I was more than glad for it. It seemed that we also struck some luck when it came to those two women, Kanazawa and Kazama, who seemed to have some special relationship with each other. I could only hope for the best outcome, one where all of us were actually in one piece and hopefully not too broken up from the fight. I sighed … I felt such frustration because all we could do was wait right now and that was something I absolutely despised the most.

I lay with Kagome in my arms and stroked her hair softly, I loved the feeling of each soft and silky strand of hair falling through my fingers like water, and I checked the clock quickly to see that it was just ten past nine. It was a good morning to wake up though after our amazing night of love making it was good to relax with Kagome in my arms and see her sleeping so peacefully. Today might be a good day, no a great day, to spend time with Kagome and maybe … hopefully we could go on another date like the one that seemed to be so long ago but had in fact only been a few weeks. That was before I realized we still had school and that we would be late if we didn't get ready soon … I hated having to wake up Kagome's peaceful face but I knew it had to be done for obvious reasons.

I sighed not wanting to destroy the peace on her face but I knew she would not mind waking up the way I had planned to wake her up. I gently slipped out from underneath her and heard her whimper at the loss of warmth with my body no longer supporting her upper half and I felt guilt wrack through me but I knew I had to stay strong for her to get up for school. I gently caressed her face with my fingers very slowly and then leaned down to give her the barest of kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and then those tempting lips I so loved to kiss. She made a noise but did not wake up so I knew it was one of those mornings where I had to go down a little further and I decided my next direction would be her delectable neck and I started with a tentative lick at first. Then I gave her a much more solid lick and found a pulse point to nibble on and she gave a loud gasp and moan for my effort and I knew she was awake when I felt gentle hands bury themselves in my hair.

I stopped suddenly hearing a hiss from the loss of contact and I could only smirk at her in response and smiled at the adorable blush adorning her cheeks from our activities. I pulled back enough to look Kagome in the eyes and saw her looking at me with a pout as well as lust filled eyes but I pointed out my clock for her to see and saw panic rise to replace the former desire in them. "I was thinking that maybe we should shower together to save time and then brush our teeth and grab a quick breakfast before school maybe? Your classes actually start just about the same time as mine so I think we will make it with just a few minutes to spare." Kagome only nodded as she moved out from under me only to stretch her magnificent body and cause a spark of desire to shoot through my body before I turned away and cooled myself off by looking at a picture of my family on my desk.

I felt the sudden mood change in myself and the immediate sorrow that replaced all of my previous craving for Kagome again and I tried my best to stop the tears that sprang into my eyes as I closed them. Sensing the change in a way only Kagome could she put her arms around my neck from behind and held me in her warm embrace and I could only smile at the comfort she brought by such a simple action. I pulled away from her softly, and almost instantly felt the loss of warmth and regretted that action greatly, and turned to her to smile at her in gratitude for always being here for me when I needed her soothing warmth and touch. I took her hand and we grabbed some clothes, me first grabbing any necessities from my room and then Kagome from her own room individually, as I started the shower in the bathroom, and we both went in together. Amazingly enough we had enough self control not to tough each other inappropriately and get done faster for our classes would start at twenty after ten and it was now thirty-five past nine.

We left the house by the time it was fifty after nine when we made it to the school grounds, with our hands intertwined, with about ten minutes to spare and I asked Kagome if maybe we could walk leisurely to her class before running to mine. I could feel the hot blush on my cheeks as I asked, still feeling the ever present nervousness I always had around Kagome, and I could just tell she was smirking at me but she agreed easily saying she loved the idea. Our walk to her classroom was slow and enjoyable and I took a look at my watch and saw that I needed to get going before I was late for my class, something I had never done before in the past and did not want to start doing for any reason. I truly regretted having to let go of her soft hand, gently entwined with my own, and bent down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips before letting go and giving her one last look of regret and a soft reassurance that we would meet up after classes were over. I sighed one last time before running to my classroom and walking in just before the bell had time to ring. I was glad to be in class again because the weekend that had just passed was all so overwhelming and difficult to believe because of that the trouble all in just two days passing. I did not want to think of this subject anymore and I had the perfect distraction right in front of me; Nakamura-sensei and his usual test whenever a student walked into the room for class.

I easily dodged his direct attack, something unusual for him, and found that he was being much more aggressive than usual and then I noticed something odd. I looked around the room carefully and saw that everybody was standing and forming a circle around me and I knew immediately what was happening and it was something I should have expected from the start. They were all being controlled, at least it seemed that way that is until someone unexpectedly shouted and they were all broken from the spell, temporarily or not I did not know but I hoped that would be the end of it. I looked around and saw that everyone seemed to be coming out of their daze except for one person, the only person who ever appeared to dislike me or at least feel indifferent towards me in this class, Tanaka Ryu. Everyone was still trying to gain their bearings when he came at me again with swift punches and kicks and it was all I could do to dodge and block them all at the speed he was delivering them. It was so inhuman the strength and speed with which he attacked me with and I had to wonder if any of my bones were broken yet because of the pain coursing through them. I finally managed to find an opening and slammed my leg into his head to finally knock him out and I felt my body sag to the ground before a pair of strong arms helped support my weight and I found that Nakamura-sensei was helping me and the rest of the class was right behind him.

I gave him a grateful smile as I could do little else because my arms were screaming in pain and my legs could barely support me as the pain in them were just as bad. I looked over his shoulder to see that the a few guys were restraining him even though he lay still and was probably broken from the spell already, but I guess they wouldn't know that but I knew I had to explain what was going on somehow. There was no easy explanation as to why he would attack me, only that the people after me were behind this but how could I possibly admit that to anyone here without endangering them further? There was also something strange about this whole incident, that noise and who or what had made that noise, that shout, I heard and snapped them out of the trance that taken over their bodies and minds? I could not just say something like that because it would sound like rubbish even to me if I was not someone involved in this conflict directly. The only thing I could think of to say was that when I came into the room there was something wrong with everybody, like they were being controlled by something and that would be the only way for me to explain without giving anything away in detail.

I weighed out each choice I had and decided what my best action would be before I thought out my words carefully and spoke softly so that only Nakamura-sensei could hear me. "Nakamura-sensei?," and I saw him give me a nod, "you cannot blame Tanaka-san for what happened because even before that when I first walked into the classroom … it seemed like everybody in the class seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Everybody including you, sensei, attacked me fiercely before a shout broke you out of your trance and now here we are. This incident could have been the doing of a demon with the ability to use mind control and decided to use all of your bodies to attack me for some reason. I had been living in a demon slaying village before coming here and I think that could be a possible reason why a demon would do something like that." My body hurt so badly I could scarcely concentrate on the words coming out of my mouth anymore and things were a little blurry too.

He seemed to be thinking deeply before he voiced his thoughts to me in his usual rambunctious voice, albeit it sounded slightly subdued and had an affectionate tone to it, "all right I get you. I won't hold it against the boy I mean it's not like he chose for that demon to take over his body and do things that he himself wouldn't do to you anyways. He was just probably less resilient to the demon's powers or something I think so if that is the case then I'll just let this incident slide. Well what should I tell all of the other students now though? He is probably enemy number one to them now since everybody here likes you a lot, I mean heck even I'm real fond of you too! I guess maybe I could just relate to them what you just told me and they wouldn't give him too hard of a time I guess. This is just something so strange, so out of the ordinary, but then again so are you! You are the best student I've ever had and now I know why!" He was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke the last part and I couldn't help the grin that seemed to find its' way to my face hearing his praise and I found my cheeks were also burning madly as well.

"I cannot accept so much praise from you because it is not just me but all of those people in the village who deserve the credit. I would not be who I am today if not for their guidance and the role they played in my life as my teachers, friends, and family. They all took care of me as well as all of the other kids in that village and we all became who we are because of the care they gave us and the love they nourished us well as they trained our hearts, mind, and body." I felt myself choke up and I looked away feeling the familiar sorrow and ache in my heart talking about all of those lost souls again and I could feel the old wounds opening up. I cleared my thoughts before I could start crying in front of my boisterous teacher and alert, possibly reveal all of the secrets I kept buried in my heart, to him that something was wrong.

"Well sure you can Kaoru! You're truly one of a kind and the best student that ever walked through that door into this class and you'll be the best leaving it too! I guarantee it! Well anyhow I think we should get you to the nurse's office a little ways from here so she can bandage you up so your little girlfriend won't have to worry about you too much!" Just as he said that it made me think of how impossibly difficult and complex things had gotten as of recently and how scary all of the revelations the past few days were. One of the few things I absolutely hated in this world was the fact that we, as humans, were complex on so many levels that there were good ones who had to live and endure with the bad people and the evils of this world. Surely one day we would all have peace in the world, there had to be a day, someday, when everybody could live in peace … right?

Things just seemed to become more and more complicated and I could not stand one minute of it because one moment everything was okay and then something of this nature would happen and it irritated me so! Could I not have even one whole day of peace anymore, not even one whole day to spend without the worries of these evil people and having something happen to me or Kagome! I had to wonder if Kagome was all right now that this had happened to me and I felt myself running to where her classroom was before I could even think and I distantly heard Nakamura-sensei shout and ask me where I was going injured as I was. I ran and ran to the building she was in, seeing it come closer and closer, until finally her classroom came into view and I stopped. I stood right in front of it and felt my heart pound, wondering what I would find inside, and I closed my eyes to try and calm my nerves before I walked to a window …

Yes, yes I know sorry it's a short chapter and not to mention the cliff hanger that I also decided to end it with. My apologies but it just seemed like the perfect place to add a little cliff hanger in so I took it!

Well I hope this makes up for the late updates but like I said earlier my computer's busted so I'm stuck using my sister's old laptop but updates may be more forthcoming since I have a flash drive!^^

姫宮光る


	13. Hesitation

Here's Chapter 12 now! Well this one is full of more excitement and quite a bit of action guys! Enjoy because the end is near! I can not believe what those doctors did to my baby sister's feet! She had an operation Thursday and today after they took the casts off her feet are all swollen and she's in so much pain! The dear is taking it well but I am so mad about what happened to those poor little baby feet! She already has cerebral palsy but now she can't walk at all with those severe blisters swelling her little feet!

Though this will probably annoy some people skip over Inuyasha's pov because it's basically a guy pairing section right there

Hesitation

Sango's pov

I stood before the room I knew she would be in and I hesitated, took deep breaths and released them in a huff, anything to calm myself down before I walked in to see if everything was ok. I decided it would be better for me to just go to a window to look into a classroom instead of drawing attention to myself by walking to the door and knocking and having a bunch of crazy girls swoon at me. I made my way over to the window with even more hesitation and I could not help the thoughts that kept coming to me, the images that kept flashing in my brain painfully as I thought of all the things that could be happening even as I walked now. I contemplated smashing through the window if Kagome was truly in trouble but then that would be a hassle to deal with but Kagome's life was more than worth it and I sighed and took a peak inside the room. I saw that everything appeared to be normal and there really was nothing out of the ordinary and somehow Kagome's eyes caught mine and she frowned at my appearance.

I stood there stunned until I took note that she was looking at my face with a frown and worry etched onto her beautiful features and I knew she had to be frowning at my bruised and banged up appearance. I probably had more bruises than I could count and my arms and legs were still screaming at me to stop straining them and use as little energy as possible so I could allow them the proper time to heal. I was just about to do something when a hand caught my attention and I felt myself being turned around slowly, gently in a gesture to show they were not trying to harm me in any way and I allowed myself to be turned. I noted with much relief that it was Nakamura-sensei and I felt myself being pulled into his arms as my world finally went black and I could not feel anything anymore but before I allowed myself to be taken over I heard a voice, _her_ voice, call out my name. No more thoughts could be conjured up as darkness enveloped me with its sweet call and I felt numbness take over the pain that had been dominating my senses since the fight.

The first thing I registered in my mind when I felt some light come into my world was a warm and gentle sensation rubbing against the back of my hand softly and I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I immediately knew who it was holding my hand so tenderly and I could feel the love radiating from her gentle caress and her fingers held tenderness in them as she continued her subconscious motions. I tried to open my eyes a crack but they felt so heavy and my right cheek hurt terribly, was throbbing horribly probably from the impact of a fist I had not managed to dodge or block earlier. I tried to hold back the wince and gasp that escaped my lips anyways and I could hear Kagome gasp softly as she took my hand and gave the tiniest squeeze and I heard myself audibly disapprove of the action. I tried to open my eyes once again and I had a tiny bit of success as my eyes opened only very slightly and I could see Kagome's worried face just very barely from the small cracks of my eyes. I could see that Kagome's face was covered in dried tears, telling me I had been out for a while judging from how worn Kagome's face appeared and I could not help the frown that replaced the smile on my face.

I gathered what little strength I had in my limbs and forced my fingers to give her hand a light squeeze of reassurance and Kagome's reaction was for tears to spill from her fragile eyes. She tried to smile at me for my sake but her smile turned out to look more like a grimace than anything and I could not get that image out of my mind, I wanted very much to hit myself for causing her so much worry. I knew, though, that it was a very stupid idea because it wasn't my fault those … people, if they could even be called that, did this to me and I could not blame myself for my injuries but I still could not forgive such pain in her eyes. I wanted to wish the pain away, kiss and make it better, anything just anything to get that look out of her eyes, the sorrow and pain in her eyes was more torture to me than the pain of being beaten to unconsciousness. The pain in her eyes caused me even more unbearable pain than the excruciating I was in now and though it sounded crazy and just plain weird it was honestly how I felt and I could not help but feel the hurt and pain was my fault.

My tired body would not let me stay awake any longer to look at her beautiful face, marred by the pain and worry of seeing me in such a pitiful and pained state, and I felt myself drifting away again. The dark world I had been in was returning to me slowly, not nearly as fast as it had earlier, and I could feel myself falling into a half conscious state of mind where I was only half aware of what was going on around me. I could hear her voice calling out for someone and I realized it must have been the nurse she was calling out to since a woman I did not know was by my side soon and Kagome remained firmly where she was with my hand in hers. I tried to strain my half conscious state so I could understand the words they were exchanging but as hard as I tried I could only make out a few words in between each sentence and I gave up when the darkness took over me completely.

When I awoke again I heard a faint beeping noise somewhere to the right of me. Then I felt warmth enveloping my fingers and gentle, soft skin squeezing my left hand and a gentle pressure on my left side that I was sure was none other than Kagome. I opened my eyes slowly, cautiously, before taking a look around me to see where I had been for however long I had been unconscious. One glance around the room told me this was a very sterile looking place and that there was some kind of machine making that beeping noise I had heard earlier. I felt a tiny stinging sensation in my right arm and looked to my right to see a kind of … tube of some sort that seemed to be transporting a liquid into my bloodstream.

My body felt so heavy and sore, it felt like someone was pressing a heavy weight on my body and my arms and legs hurt so terribly. I wondered briefly why I was in this place but then I realized this must be a hospital, not exactly I what I had imagined it to be but it was nice. I liked the fact that the bed, though was not exactly soft like the kind I was used to, was not particularly too lumpy and hard but was not entirely too soft either. It was a good between the two that I liked a good medium and balanced like everything else in the world.

Kagome moved a little to my left and I felt my fingers sub-consciously squeeze hers softly, in a reassuring gesture of comfort and love. I saw her head jerk up a little bit before it fell back down to my side, her head had been resting comfortably on my leg, and I thought she looked much too adorable at the moment to leave her be even in my condition. I forced my aching body to move and I kissed the top of her head lightly and I saw her jerk again, albeit much less forcibly than earlier, and I smiled as I shook her hand gently. She picked her head up and blinked several times, in the cutest fashion, before she looked at me with bleary, wet eyes and blinked a few more times before she seemed to focus on me. I smiled softly at the look of confusion in her eyes, as if she didn't know where she was or why she was here.

"Kagome … Kagome I am awake now." I smiled even wider at the still apparent confusion in her eyes and the perplexed look on her face as she continued to sit there with incomprehension showing in her features before she gave a little gasp and her free hand came up to cover her mouth. "How long … has it been … since I was … you know?" I could barely speak and I felt how sore my throat was as I struggled to get those words out of my mouth and I could almost hear my chapped lips screaming at me. This pain was nothing compared to what it would be like for me if Kagome had been in my position instead, if something had happened to her I would be at a loss.

She looked at me so tenderly that I felt myself smile despite myself, and my injuries, and the gentle look in her eyes made my heart skip a beat. "Oh god Sango I thought you were going to sleep for … they thought you might not wake up for a long time … as if you were in a coma! I was so scared when they told me the extent of your injuries Sango! You had at least 3 broken ribs and your arms! Oh god Sango your entire left arm is broken from the elbow down! Your right is only slightly better than that! There is only a cracked radius … I think it was, on your right arm so it will heal the fastest of your injuries. You had severe internal bleeding from taking all of those blows dealt to you! And … for the past five days you have been here … sleeping so peacefully I was afraid, I thought." She didn't continue and her voice had cracked several times in between as she spoke. She at least looked relieved now that I was finally awake again.

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing as I took in her tired and worn looking face, the bags under her eyes, the streak of dry, stale tears, and worse the heart wrenching sorrowed etched in those warm blue eyes I love so dearly. I barely managed to give her hand another weak squeeze of comfort as the pain was still very clearly present in my broken body. She managed to give me a weak smile in return, which I was grateful for, and she gave my hand a weak squeeze in return, reassuring and gentle at the same time.

"Kagome," my voice broke as a loud squeak replaced it and I tried to clear my throat only to realize that it was far too dry and unused for me so speak properly. Kagome looked startled for a moment before she gently, albeit swiftly, took her hand out of mine and stood up to walk across the room. I had felt panicked at first seeing her get up without a word but then I relaxed when she looked at me knowingly and smiled softly. There were so many emotions on her face but I could read them all through her expressive eyes, I loved that about her eyes.

Before I could even think about it anymore an ironically thin, almost sickly looking, nurse came in with a gentle smile on her face. She came over to me to check me over properly for all the signs of a functioning pulse and beating heart. She had a paper attached to a strange looking brown board (clipboard if you don't know what Sango's referring to) and jotted something down on it quickly before going back to me. She seemed to be satisfied with whatever she wrote down because soon enough she was smiling down at me again and spoke with an uncharacteristically melancholic sounding voice. "You seem to have improved very much the last few days you've been here and I think you might be able to discharge as early as sometime next week!"

My only reaction was to gap at the woman standing before me, stunned beyond speech and recognition of what she was saying. I couldn't believe she had said that last sentence with enthusiasm laced with her melancholic voice and that she had said the words 'as early as next week!' It was a bit outrageous that I would have to stay here that long considering I did not think my wounds were nearly as extensive as Kagome had made them out to be, not to discredit her or anything of the like but she could exaggerate a great deal at times. I just could not comprehend this bit of information, could not wrap my head around such a strange notion. I had fought demons and been injured worse than this but I was usually up the next few days afterwards doing more menial tasks to allow myself to heal but work nonetheless.

The nurse seemed to take in my surprised, and perhaps outraged, reaction and explained to me in that same voice, "oh don't worry too much! Once you are healed enough to walk we'll let you out of here since you don't seem too keen on being in here! Do not worry about a thing because you won't even notice the time flyby and soon enough we'll be discharging you and you'll be back to your everyday life if all goes well!"

Though she actually sounded sincere this time it did nothing to neither assuage my worries nor appease my quelling anger. I wanted to just get up and find something to take my anger at not being able to move from this bed for an even longer amount of time, though I had been asleep for all this time. My frowning features seemed to catch Kagome's attention as her fingers intertwined with mine and I felt myself gain some control over myself.

There was not much else I could do to keep the livid expression off my face but I at least tried to sound polite when I spoke next. "What kind of … condition am I in exactly to have to stay here for … so long?" I could feel the venom trying to escape from my mouth as I spoke and I paused, looking contemplative, to try and cover up the truth behind my pauses. Apparently it worked because she spoke without seeming to have caught onto my disguised spite for being held in this hospital for longer than I deemed necessary.

"Well if you want me to be completely honest," she paused with a pensive look, penetrating her usual smiling face, before she continued only moments later. "I really am not sure since it is really up to the doctor and whether he deems you fit to return to your normal life with your many broken bones. You might need to go to some kind of physical therapy as it is with how much damage your body has taken. As to the extent of this stay … it is undeterminable for the time being I'm afraid. I sincerely apologize and hope for the best for you in this." She bowed at me lightly before leaving the room with a look of pure agony on her face.

I felt contrite almost instantly for my earlier behavior when all she could do was tell me the facts straight and hope for my quick and full recovery. None of this was her fault nor could I put the blame on any of my classmates because they were all only trying their best to do well in this world and they had no control or resistance to evil forces beyond their plain of power. They were only human, as is the nurse who just left me here with Kagome and everyone else in this place.

Speaking of Kagome she looked so worn that I sorely wanted to tell her to go home to get some rest but who knows what will happen to her if she's alone without me to protect her? I could not take the risks of that happening and regretting my decision if she got hurt because of something I asked her to do. All I wanted and desired anymore was for my life to go back to its' simplicity from before all of the bad things happened.

Things were happening so fast, too quickly, for me to be able to adjust with what was going on and to take note of every little thing, every little detail that might make a difference. Things were becoming just too complicated and as it stands I want to take the one most precious person to me and lock her away so she can never be hurt by this evil again. It would be worth it as long as she didn't have to get hurt anymore, as long as she would be safe and happy I would be happy. But it seems like fate has another plan for me, my destiny(1) being a different path than what I had wanted for this life. Right now only my destiny is sad, I wish the two of us were here together as the wind and waves blow from years ago(2).

Inuyasha's pov

I knew what my brother said is true, that this would be my last chance to admit it to _him_ how I truly felt but I wasn't sure I would be willing to tell him how I felt. I mean for heaven's sake the guy I'm in love already has a girlfriend, last time I checked, and is the straightest person I've ever met in my life! He works out those delicious abdominal muscles everyday, from what I see, and is constantly working out to maintain those mouth-watering muscles everywhere on his delectable body.

Mid-step my brain seemed to malfunction as I just stopped moving completely and Kouga's body rammed into my own and we collapsed into a heap of bodies on the ground. Kouga had to wear his damn short shorts today because I could _feel_ him _rubbing_ against my thighs between my legs and it was all I could do to keep myself from shoving him off at this point. He seemed to be frozen in place because he had not moved at all but I could hear him breathing, more like panting, heavily and his hot breath seemed to caress the skin of my neck and I shuddered.

Before I even knew what was happening I felt Kouga move so that his erection was rubbing against me, against my butt. I gasped at the feeling and moaned loudly at the feeling of him and then I realized for the first time that if he had an erection that must mean … that he's as turned on as I am! We were in the forest behind the school (a shortcut) and I could hear that we were all alone here right now so there would be no interruptions if he decided to start something.

I knew then without a doubt that he wanted this as much as I did when he cupped me in his large hands but I could not do this without a clear conscience. So I blurted out the words that had plagued me since he had started distancing himself from me, "Kouga … w-what … OH GOD … FUCK … Ayame!" I couldn't think straight even if I wanted to because he knew how to work his fingers on me and I let out another deep moan before realizing that I no longer had any pants on and neither did he. There was nothing blocking me from feelings his large erection from rubbing against my entrance unabashedly anymore at this point and I felt myself become even more excited.

"Ayame … broke up with me months ago … Inuyasha," he was grunting with effort as he slowly slid his slick erection's entire length inside of my entrance and I could hear myself moan even louder in response and I felt my hips buck against him. He was large and wonderful, stretching me in the most pleasant of ways and I could hear my excited panting increase as he pushed into me and then pulled out at a quick rhythm. "Oh Inuyasha … you are so fucking tight! Damn this feels good. Yes give me more, give yourself to me Inuyasha! Scream in pleasure!"

I felt myself responding to his inhumanly quick rhythm and it was all I could do to keep up with his incredibly fast pace as he continued to slam into me. "Yes … oh harder! Faster Kouga! I n-need more! I need all of you!" I couldn't even recognize my voice with all of the lust rolling over me in waves. I finally felt myself release in pleasure, screaming his name for all to hear as I felt euphoria crash into my body. The pleasure was almost overwhelming but it felt so right to be like this.

Today had to be the happiest day of my life and I would treasure it if we all didn't make it out of there alive when the time came for us to fight off those … _people_ if they could even be referred as that anymore. I was happy and content for now, satisfied in so many ways.

(1) – A 東方神起(Tohoshinki) song that was my favorite for about 2 or 3 years!^^

(2) – Lyrics from the song My Destiny that I translated myself. The MV can be found on youtube if anyone's interested!^^ The members all look amazing and the song itself is just absolutely mesmerizing. The beginning where you hear the finger snapping is better to listen to with earphones because then you can hear when they snap individually into one side of the earphones!^^

Well here's to another chapter despite it's short length (about 3,700 words) but I have to say it's because I've had the worst writers block this path month or so! I cannot think of a way I want to organize what happens next and it's driving me nuts and I feel bad for making people wait so long for an update! I hope to update again in perhaps the beginning of October since I am currently busy this month with an engagement party this weekend and then college visiting and a whole lot of other stuff!

Sorry for anybody who hates yaoi and stuff, I've never written it before so I tried to make it brief, but I had to add it as a thing for Inuyasha.

So yeah until next time! Leave me a review or pm me if you have any ideas with how I should continue on with this story please!^^

姫宮光る


End file.
